Legend of Zelda! GX
by dqbsurf
Summary: Brother and sister, Link and Zelda come to duel academy and they soon figure out that Link is being controled over by an evil card. mysteries unraveled! They have to find a way to defeat it and save the world. I dont own LoZ or YuGiOh.I Own the plot & OC
1. Constellation

Jaden Yuki sat under the midnight sky, staring at the stars. Winged Kuriboh was there, too. They both were making constellations out of the stars.

"Look Kuriboh, the big dipper." He said as he pointed to the four stars in a square shape and three stars coming from the top-right corner.

Kuriboh replied making his little Kuriboh noise. He pointed to the sky and said it again. "Oh I see." Jaden said. There was a picture of a strange heart-shaped item with spikes coming from it by the crescent moon, and when they looked really hard, they could tell it meant something.

Inside of the shape were different colored stars; shades of blue, yellow, pink, white and a few others. Before Jaden could see the rest, he heard footsteps coming his way. He turned back, and Kuriboh disappeared behind him.

"Hey Jay," Jaden's friend and roommate, Syrus said.

"Hey there Sy," he replied with a grin from ear to ear. "Check out what Kuriboh --" Jaden stopped when he looked up, and he saw the shape was gone. He stood up and arched his eyebrows wondering where the stars went.

"What did your Kuriboh do? Are you okay Jaden?" Sy asked worried.

"Yeah…It's just…well --" Jaden cut himself off scratching his head very confused. "Kuriboh found a picture out of the stars, and it was shaped like a heart with spikes coming from it is was right by the crescent moon…It was there a minute ago…now it's gone."

"Jay? You're starting to freak me out over here." Sy stated.

"Nah…But it seemed like it was talking to us…like it was alive trying to say something. But oh well! It's sleepy time! C'mon Syrus." Jaden said and patted his friend on the back and walked back to his dorm. _Yeah maybe that's it. I'm just tired…no Kuriboh saw it too. He felt it too. What in the world was that thing? What could it mean? I'll ask Bastian tomorrow, he knows everything. _

* * *

"Hey Chumley, I have grilled cheese, if you can beat me to the kitchen, I'll give em to you." Jaden teased. Syrus was already in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Grilled cheese? I'll eat it; you _know _I'll eat it!" He replied back believing Jaden's lie.

"Let's go to the kitchen and I'll give em all to ya!" Jaden then sprung off running full speed toward the kitchen. Of course he beat Chumley there. But when Chumley finally made it, Jaden had no sandwiches for him.

"Where…are…my…grilled cheeses?" Chumley asked bending over and panting heavily.

"Sorry bud, I don't got any. But you get to eat breaky, see over there is Syrus, c'mon," Jaden said and signaled his arm for Chumley to come over.

"Hey guys." Syrus said quietly as usual, eating slowly. Naturally, Jaden dug in his food like he'd never seen it before and scarffed it all down in minutes.

"Did you tell Chumley what you saw last night?" Sy asked.

"No…not yet." Jaden said solemnly. "But I can draw a diagram! Ya know…show him what it looked like."

"What looked like what? I'm not following you guys." Chumley said blankly.

"It was a spiky heart. My Kuriboh spotted it." Jaden explained.

"'Licios!" Chumley exclaimed. Jaden explained everything to Chumley from the big dipper to the speaking constellation.

The class bell rang, and Jaden brought out his black pen to draw eyes on his eyelids pretending to be awake while he was sleeping in class. Jaden didn't catch much of anything during class except that he had homework along with the rest of the class explaining how a trap can be deflected or something like that. Jaden was all sleep as usual.

In the hallway, he's caught up with Bastian Misawa and had the chance to ask him about the spiky heart.

"Hey Bastian! So last night I saw something real strange in the sky. A picture; it was a heart with spikes and it was noticeably colorful." Jaden started.

"Jaden it could have been your imagination, you can make all sorts of things from the sky…like say, a sort of card…but it isn't real…"

"But wait…you didn't let me finish—"

"You didn't let me finish either." Bastian pointed out.

"Would you just listen?" Jaden yelled. "Anyway…It wasn't my imagination, because Kuriboh saw it too. When Sy came, it disappeared. It looked like this." Jaden said holding out a picture of a colorful heart with yellow blue pink and purple spikes coming from it. But it wasn't accurate or well illustrated.

"You expect me to be able to know what this is. I can't even read it." Bastian said to Jaden who hung his head low after hearing what Bastian had said.

"Never mind Bastian…Never mind." Jaden then walked away from Bastian and went to Alexis. _Yeah Alexis…she knows things, and if she doesn't her brother might. Atticus is pretty smart when he wants to be._

Alexis was with one of her two friends, Jen. "Hey Jen! Alexis…do you know what this is?" Jaden asked holding the inaccurate illustration of the constellation.

"What is that?" Jen asked.

"That's what I need to know, Alexis…anything?" Jaden replied.

"If this is some kind of message, I say absolutely not. I'm not doing the same thing to you that I did to Chazz." Alexis said, her arms folded.

_Chazz! That's it! Maybe his Ojama brothers saw the thing! Wait…what is she talking about…Oh! _

"Oh! No Alexis! I saw this last night in the stars, Kuriboh found it first." Jaden exclaimed.

Alexis stood puzzled. "Never mind. I'll see you around okay?" Jaden said and left in a flash.

"What was _that_ about?" Jen asked. Alexis shrugged her shoulders indicating that she doesn't know.

Chazz was in his dorm room, practicing his cards, when he heard a loud knock on his door and an annoying voice that he wished he never had to deal with. "What do you want you Slifer slime?" Chazz yelled at him.

"Did you see something odd last night?" Jaden asked.

"No…you were no where to be found." Chazz insulted.

"I meant outside in the sky? Did your Ojama brothers see it?" Jaden asked ignoring Chazz's rude remark.

"A shooting star? How is that odd?" Chazz asked.

"No it was in the stars…a picture and—shooting star? Really too bad I missed that." Jaden said.

Chazz finally got up from his desk and opened the door so he could look at Jaden. "A constellation? You're asking me if I, or my cards saw a constellation. Sorry you Slifer slacker, I have no earthly idea what you're talking—" Chazz was interrupted by Jaden giving him the diagram.

"What…Is this?" He asked, "No, wait lemme guess, your O so special constellation? Sorry, but the Chazz never saw it. Now go away." He said giving him back the diagram and slamming the door in his face.

_OK…old plan, Atticus may know what it is. _ Jaden thought. He walked steadily down the steps and across the field hoping to find Atticus by the beach, which he did. He was surfing, and schmoozing on girls.

"Hey Atticus, you have a minute?" Jaden asked.

"Sure." He said.

"What is this? Do you know? Any possible idea?" He asked.

"No…never saw it in my life. Do you not know what it is?" he asked

"NO! That's why I asked you! This is way more difficult than I thought it was going be." Jaden said and walked away.

"Zane might know, he's pretty smart too." He thought aloud.

Jaden would have been able to reach Zane on time, but Crowler caught him first. "What are you doing? What is that?" Crowler asked taking the diagram.

"Do you know what it is?" Jaden asked hoping for a yes.

"Indeed. I do. It's a terrible drawing…you have homework, I'm sure." Crowler added.

"Sure. Can I just talk to--" _Zane, no. Chancellor…he'll know if anybody, right? _"Chancellor?"

"For what?" Crowler raised his brow.

"So I can ask him if he knows what that is."

"Fine. Make it quick you Slifer."

Jaden let himself into Chancellor's room and asked him if he's seen it anywhere. Or knew what it was.

"Nope…I'm sorry boy. I've never seen it in my life."

Jaden hesitated. "Thanks anyway." He said.

Later that night, he and Kuriboh stood under the stars again, waiting for the picture to come back. They decided it wasn't coming, and went back to sleep. Or tried.

Jaden couldn't sleep too well. He was up thinking the same thing over and over.

_What was it? What could it mean? Why did it disappear? How was I the only one to know of it? What was it? What does it mean? Where did it go? Why doesn't anyone else know about it…I wonder if anyone else did see it._


	2. Info

When Jaden Woke up that morning, Chumley was still snoring, and Syrus was already awake eyeing his cards on the bedside table.

"Mornin' Sy…" Jaden said half asleep. Syrus jumped at the sudden voice and snapped his head around.

Relieved it was only Jaden, Sy said, "Hey Jay. What are you doin' up so early? That's not like you."

Jaden sat up with his eyes still closed and a terrible bed-head, stretched and yawned. "Are you implying that I'm lazy?" He asked.

"Uh…" Syrus stammered. "Well…I-I…Ummmm…" Syrus was lost in his words.

"It's okay Sy…I know…anyway, how early is it?" Jaden asked looking out the window on the left side of his bunk. It was still darkish. Not too dark, the clouds were blocking the sun, so it would probably be like that all day.

"It's close to 5 AM." Sy told him. Just then, Jaden heard a familiar chant. He looked behind him, and saw a faded brown fur ball with huge green eyes.

_Kuriboh. What's the matter buddy?_ Jaden asked Kuriboh telepathically. He took it as warning. Kuriboh tried to tell him something. Then he remembered the constellation.

"That thingy!" Jaden exclaimed wide-eyed.

Syrus turned to Jaden with a very confused look on his face; he realized Jaden was talking about the spiky heart.

"The constellation?" Syrus asked Jaden.

"Yeah…Kuriboh--" Jaden didn't finish his sentence until he looked at Syrus and told him, "I don't know what it is. Something or someone is coming and they are connected to it in some weird way. Kuriboh warned me." Jaden said mostly to himself.

"Huh? Someone's coming? You mean like a new student? That's a warning? And from Kuriboh, too?" Syrus wasn't following Jaden well.

Chumley made a loud snort and rolled over halfway opened one of his eyes. "Would you ladies keep it down a bit, maybe?" He then yawned and closed his eye again.

The room fell silent, until a loud beeping noise went off over and over again. Jaden fell out of his bed, and so did Chumley who landed on Jaden. Syrus on the other hand only jumped a little and humored himself by watching Jaden struggle from trying to get Chumley off him.

"Dude! Get off me! How can you still be sleeping?!" Jaden yelled. They all then heard a loud bang on the door. When the door opened, there was Chazz. He looked very displeased and tired.

"Would you stupid Slifer Slackers shut up and let a guy get a little sleep?!" He yelled, and slammed the door. Now Chumley wakes up.

"Huh? Who died?" He asked suddenly wide awake.

"DUDE! GET OFF ME!!!!" Chumley heard someone yell he then looked down and saw Jaden.

"Oh…oops. Totally not licious. Sorry Jay." He said as he got up.

"Geez…would it kill you to lose a little weight?" Jaden asked still laying on the floor face-down.

Sy and Chumley both shrugged and got dressed along with Jaden, and they started their day. Thank goodness for them it was Friday. If Jaden didn't get any info on the constellation today, he could have two full days to ask around. He was bound to get something or ANYTHING by then; it was three days of asking and if he had to, he'd even go to technology for help. That never let him down.

Then he remembered he was going to ask Zane, but never got to it. _I could just do it now, _He thought.

Jaden pushed his way through crowds and tried to reach Zane who was standing on the side of the east hallway reading.

"Zane! Zane!" Jaden called. Zane heard his name twice, so he looked him revealing his usual emotionless face. When Jaden got to Zane, he stared at him for a moment, watching him catch his breath for a moment.

"Jaden." Zane stated.

"Have you…" he inhaled and exhaled. Inhaled again and exhaled as he said, "ever seen this weird spiky heart lookin' thing in the stars?" He inhaled again and from then on he was calmer.

"I can honestly say," he said, "I have never seen it."

"Do you know what it is, though? At least a small idea? Something?" Jaden asked hopefully.

Zane shook his head negative. Jaden looked at their feet and hesitated; he started to walk away until Zane said, "But..."

Jaden perked up not exactly smiling but looked his way and rushed over again. "There's a 'but…'? You know something?" Jaden asked.

"I already told you I don't know of it, but I _have_ heard of it." He paused. "It has different shades of color right?" Zane asked.

Jaden shook his head positive widely, so hard his immovable hair seemed to flop around grinning manically.

"That what you seek it very dangerous." Zane explained, and wiped Jaden's smile right off his face. "It is a legendary card that is supposed to be secret. It's called the Majora's Mask."

Jaden narrowed his eyes and looked back up at Zane in slight confusion. "If it's a secret, why are you telling me, and how do _you_ know about it?"

"I have read a lot…" Zane explained, "And--" he trailed off, thinking of how to tell Jaden. This was one of the first times he had trouble explaining anything to anyone.

"Someone told me a long while back about a heart shaped mask with various of colors, and--" he was stuck again, but got back on track, "it's just a card that is so incredibly strong, if it wanted to, it could wipe out the world. That card has a mind of its own. Or…so I have heard. I am not positive…at all, but I cannot doubt that person." Zane explained as the last bell rang.

He looked up and back at Jaden. "Just so you know, I don't repeat myself to the same person, so don't ask again." Zane commanded and passed Zane.

"Jaden…come!" Someone from behind cried. "You must meet two new people."

Jaden turned around and saw Chancellor and Crowler. Jaden followed them both into Chancellor's office and saw two blonde kids, a boy and a girl, both in red.

"New kids?" Jaden guessed.

"Precisely" Chancellor said.

They both turned around in their chairs to see Jaden standing in the middle of the room. The looked at each other simultaneously and hesitated. The girl looked down and the boy looked back at Jaden. He smiled at the kid, but he just stared as if he was unaware of what to do. "Don't be shy introduce yourselves!" Chancellor encouraged.

"Yes…do so." Crowler managed without thought.

"I'm Jaden Yuki…" Jaden smiled. The girl looked back up at him and she stood up. She walked towards Jaden slowly and smiled back. She tilted her head forward as if to bow maybe?

"I'm Zelda…Zelda Hylia. This is my little brother--" Zelda started but was interrupted by her brother.

"Younger…not little." He then stood and made his way to Zelda and Jaden. "Link…"

"Link and Zelda?" Jaden repeated. Zelda nodded positive.

"Cool! Are we sharing a dorm?" Jaden asked Chancellor. "Well, Zelda is moving to Obelisk when she gets her chance, and Link will maybe transfer to Ra, we aren't quite sure. But until then you may share dorms…except for you Zelda, you can have a dorm to you're self since you are the only girl in Slifer now." Chancellor explained.

"Yeah...they don't seem much like Slifer Slackers." Crowler said. Link looked down on him and shot him an icy glare so cold it seemed as if the earth's core froze, and stopped.

Zelda clutched Link's shoulders and brought him in front of her and mumbled in his ear for a minute. Link then looked a lot annoyed.

"Jaden…I want to thank you for letting my brother in your dorm with him since he probably isn't going to say anything." Zelda said disappointed in her brother.

"It's cool."

Zelda smiled and nudged Link.

"What?" He asked harshly.

"Smile." She said quietly like it wasn't supposed to be heard but she was too angry to keep quiet.

He gave a sarcastic crooked smile for a split second and went back to his gloomy self.

"He gets better after a while I promise." Zelda said.

Jaden smiled back at her and looked at Link who was almost as tall as Zelda. _I guess that's why he prefers younger over little, _Jaden thought.

"I'll take good care of him, I promise!" Jaden said grinning and motioned them to follow him and take them to the Slifer dorms.

The whole way there, Link kept his eyes on the ground; Zelda watched Jaden, and her brother. For a moment she thought he was really just sad being so far away from home, but he looked to the side with his eyes and then turned his head. When Zelda saw his face, he seemed perfectly fine; he even almost smiled, not quite there, but almost. She opened her arms and Link moved slowly into them and they hugged each other both thinking how much they are going to miss home, but they knew they were going to make the best of Duel Academy.

After a few minutes, they had let go by then, and a dirty yellow building with a red roof a bright windows came to their view.

"We have an empty dorm up there, if you want to go in there and crash. Link we go this way."

"Night Zelda." Link said as he waved to Zelda.

"Bonne nuit." Zelda replied.

Jaden stared at Link for an answer hoping he would talk. "It's French for 'Good Night'." He explained.

"She knows French. That is so cool." Jaden said. Well c'mon I want you to meet our roommates!" Jaden exclaimed.

Inside the dorm was a three-person bunk bed, and two other people: The skinny, short blue-haired kid, and the fairly chubby black-haired half person, half building. (Implying he was huge)

"Hey guys! This guy's new! His name's Link and his sister lives a few dorms left and up away from us!" Jaden explained.

"Licious!" The chubby one exclaimed, "Say…you wouldn't happen to have any grilled cheese on ya, would ya?"

Link shook his head negative.

"Oh…well anyway I'm Chumley."

"And I'm Syrus. Truesdale! " The blue-haired kid exclaimed.

"So Link…where you from?" Jaden asked.

Link thought a moment before answering and said, "Hyrule."


	3. Questions

Chapter 3 – The Legend of Zelda! GX

A/N: Thanks Wingsong5555 for reviewing this fanfic.

"How do you duel Link?" Syrus asked Link.

Link, Syrus, Jaden, and Chumley were all sitting on their bed or the table by the window across from the beds.

"You'll find out in a couple of days." He replied.

"SWEET! I can't wait!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What duel?" Syrus asked.

Link didn't reply right away. He thought about it first, he'd only been with them for a while, but then every body has the kind of duels Link will be doing.

"A transfer to Ra…" Link said finally.

"Really? You're leaving? And so soon…" Chumley stated solemnly

"He'll get to meet Bastion." Syrus said.

Link was out of the loop with who Bastion was. But he was also out of the loop with everything they said to each other. He also wasn't very comfortable with the idea of _roommates._ Link wasn't much of a people person. Back in Hyrule, Zelda was the only person Link could talk to. He wasn't used to such friendly people pondering about _how he's been_, or _what he's been up to._ It was a major change in life.

And he didn't like it too much, but there's no way he'd tell them, he doesn't know them well enough yet. He didn't know if they were sensitive or something, so he decided not to take the chance that they just might take it offensively. Link would admit it though, he can be quite rude.

"Bastion's one of our Ra friends." Jaden said, "anyway, can I see your deck? I'll let you see mine!"

Link was a little taken aback…_why does he care?_ Link thought.

"But…that would ruin the surprise, it'll be in action soon." Chumley said.

"Won't _you_ be in action soon, too?" Syrus asked.

Chumley still had a card designing job to negotiate with Pegasus. He's been making cards for him for quite a while, and their other friend in Ra who shares dorms with them, Hassleberry, he is on vacation and will be back in a week or so.

"Yeah…that's right…you have a card designing job to do, huh?" Jaden remembered.

"Yeah…and I won't get to meet Hassleberry because I have to leave tomorrow." Chumley said sadly. Syrus started to cry and mourn over his leaving.

"Then you also won't be here for Link's duel." Jaden pointed out.

"Yeah…totally not licious." Chumley looked down and stared at the ground a little sad, but not too much.

As he looked down, he saw a small piece of paper. It was the diagram Jaden drew of the spiky heart.

"Hey there's your constellation drawing." Chumley said pointing at it.

Link almost saw it but Syrus picked it up and studied it for a moment.

"Yeah…we should tell Link." Syrus told Jaden and handed him the inaccurate illustration.

Link had a slight idea what it could possibly be, but he convinced himself it was impossible.

"Have you ever seen this? It's like a spiky heart…with lots of color. I saw it last night. Or rather, my _Kuriboh_ saw it."

Link made a small gasp and widened his eyes. He was right. That evil spirit revealed itself to these…humans. He quickly erased his shocked look on his face and told Jaden, "It's an alright drawing."

Every eye was rested on him suspiciously. They felt like something was wrong.

"Well! That's cool that you think so…everyone else said it was pretty stupid-looking." Jaden said ignoring Link's one-second apparent uneasiness. Then Kuriboh came from behind him, Kuriboh pointed at Link's left hand. Jaden was very confused at that moment because there was nothing on Link's hand; neither of them in fact.

Link caught Jaden trying to see what Kuriboh was pointing at on his left wrist, so he pulled it behind him and Jaden looked at his face. He looked at him a very strange way, the look of hatred. Then he looked down feeling a little guilty and embarrassed.

"Why does Kuriboh not trust you?" Jaden asked in shock.

Syrus was taken aback by this, and Chumley was half asleep. "Hey guys…I'm-a goin'na sleep." Chumley said then yawned.

"Kuriboh doesn't trust him?" Syrus repeated also in shock.

Link just stared at the ground guiltily.

"Your Kuriboh…" Link trailed off. It took him a while to get his voice back, "he's wrong."

"Kuriboh? Wrong? Since when?" Jaden asked. Link looked back up less guiltily, until he saw Jaden's Kuriboh. He stared at him hard, and Kuriboh saw something more than bad in him.

Kuriboh spoke to Jaden, and Jaden looked back at Link. Syrus still out of the loop, yawned.

"Do you know the Majora's Mask?" Jaden asked.

"Huh? Majora's Mask?" Syrus repeated.

"That is what the constellation is called. Zane told me-" Jaden started.

"Zane?" Link repeated, "Truesdale?"

"How do you know my big bro?" Syrus asked.

"You're Zane's baby brother?" Link asked.

"That's me. Am I famous, too?" Syrus joked trying to shine a little light in this confusing dorm.

"Wait…how do _you_ know Zane?" Jaden asked.

"And how do you know of Majora?" Link asked.

"Wow…there's definitely a LOT of questions and answers here…why don't we play a question and answer game?" Syrus suggested.

"A game? Cool…what?" Jaden said.

"This is not a very great time for a game." Link mumbled.

"Yeah! I'll be your host…you two ask questions and the other will answer! It's brilliant!"

"I guess you can, but I'm not treating like a game…I just need to know, how do you know of Majora?"

"I don't…I only heard the card by Zane, which by the way, brings me to my question, how do you know Zane?" Jaden asked.

"My sister. She knew him…I don't know if she'll remember him, though." Link said and stared into space thinking of how in the world she could tell him something so important and private. She was always so open to people she thought she could trust. Surely she would have said not to tell anyone especially someone like Jaden. He just seemed a little irresponsible.

"The Majora's Mask was more than a card…I'll have you know." Link said so quietly Jaden barely heard him.

"I think you guys get the point…I'm going to bed…night."

"Night Sy." Jaden said without taking his eyes off Link.

Link fell silent and thought of something, what to ask.

"Pass…" he told Jaden.

"What do you mean it was more than a card?"

Link didn't know how to reply…he also didn't want to. He didn't trust Jaden enough to tell him much of anything.

"It's real." Link said simply. It was a good explanation _and_ it didn't tell too much. He was perfectly fine with this answer he gave Jaden.

"Not only a card? It's a real thing?" Jaden asked.

"Yes…it was trapped inside of a card, and I have it…Now it's my turn…" Link turned away from Jaden and walked towards the door.

"Why am I telling you this?" Link asked.

Jaden narrowed his eyes and thought for a short while. "That's up to you buddy." Jaden said happily.

When Link turned back to Jaden he was wearing a big smile. He was taken aback by what he'd called him.

"Sorry for interrogating you…let's get some sleep." Jaden said.

Jaden rest on his bed and Link took the way out the door. He'd left the room before he could hear Jaden wonder where he was going. He headed on his way to his sister's dorm.

All he could think about was one word…_buddy._ Link thought. _That's what he called me._

Link couldn't help but at LEAST _think_ to smile…his own father never even called him that. According to him…Link was just a failure. But his mother knew otherwise, as well as Zelda.

But still…never in his life by _anyone_ had he been called buddy. Only someone who never had any friends but his family would make such a big deal about it. He knocked on Zelda's door, no one answered…luckily for him, the door was in fact open. So he made his way in one of the beds careful not to make a noise that might wake Zelda.

_Buddy…_


	4. Tranfer Pt 1

Chapter 4 – Legend of Zelda! GX

A/N: Thanks for the comments.

Zelda woke to a small noise, which was strange; she never was a light sleeper, in fact, she was quite a heavy sleeper. When she opened her eyes, she saw the dull red painted dorm she fell asleep in. As she sat up, she saw Link, her "younger" brother sleeping on the floor beside her bed.

She gazed at the clock, _six O four, _she thought sleepily and lowered her eyes back to Link. He was sleeping so peacefully. Zelda jumped off the bed and gently put a hand on Link's shoulder and wiggled him a bit.

"Link…wake up. You have a duel today, don't you?" Link's eyes shot open as fast as a bullet that flies by.

He didn't say anything; just lied there and stared at his sister. Zelda could tell he wasn't happy about something. The look in Link's eye told her that she shouldn't have woken him up.

"Why aren't you sleeping with your roommates?" asked Zelda ignoring his cold look.

Link didn't answer for a moment. He turned his head away in thought and looked back at her without a freezing glint in his eye. "You remember Zane?" He asked bluntly.

Zelda gasped a short gasp and shook her head really fast as if to knock something of her head. "How do you remember Zane? You were…around only four years old."

"He was your boyfriend. I remember all of them and I hate all of them." Link said as he sat up level to Zelda now.

"Well, I do remember, why?" Zelda asked keeping her eyebrows down.

"Jaden; he says he asked Zane about…"Link trailed off remembering Majora, "Majora's Mask." He told her.

"Majora?" Zelda repeated in horror.

"You told him, didn't you?" Link asked loudly and a little angry.

Zelda hesitated and she looked down unable to look him in the eye. Everyone she knew she could trust, she told them almost anything, and Majora slipped on accident, because she was forbidden to tell anybody. She did anyway, and now Link knew. She felt guilty and embarrassed of her mistake.

"Link…" she tried to muster up the strength to tell him…"I am so sorry. It was an accident, and…"

"An ACCIDENT?!" Link yelled, "how is that an accident? It just 'slipped out'?!"

Link was flaring with anger built in his body.

"Link, calm down and listen to me! You'll give yourself a heart attack!" Zelda scolded.

"Listen…to you?" Link barely got out, "Zelda…you said that you would never--"

"I know Link, but it _did_ slip out. I didn't mean for that to happen, we were talking about our little brothers and you came up and it slipped, alright." Zelda explained calmly.

Link stared at his sister in disbelief and anger. He shook his head, negative and shot to his feet. "I have a duel…" Link told her and left out the door. Fortunately for him, he was still in his uniform, he'd slept in it and now he was going to duel somebody.

"YAWN!"

"Mornin' Jay. Sleep well?" Syrus asked Jaden who was staring at his Hero Deck.

"You bet'cha." Jaden grinned, when he turned to Syrus, he noticed Chumley's bunk was empty.

"Chumley's already gone." Jaden said solemnly. "Ah well. Link has a duel today! I can't WAIT to see what he's got!"

"Link? Where is he?" Syrus asked looking around the room looking for Link.

"He left yesterday, out of the dorm, I don't really get it." Jaden explained putting down his deck.

"Left? Another one?" Syrus whined.

"No Sy, not left the Island, or the Academy, just out the door and didn't come back." Jaden shrugged.

"Oh…well okay. How did the rest of the game go last night?" Syrus asked.

"It was great! We got answers. Turns out 'Majora' is ALIVE!" Jaden said creepily like he was in a horror movie.

"Huh? Alive?!" Syrus repeated a little terrified.

"Yeah…I wonder if he has the card. Well anyway, he will be a good friend I'm sure." Jaden said looking over to the clock.

Syrus looked as well, "Oh gosh! We'll miss the duel! It is supposed to start in two minutes!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Let's run!" Jaden yelled running out the door. It was six forty-eight when they left and they were a little late, but they didn't miss much. Only the announcement that Link would transfer to Ra or his opponent, Andrew would transfer to Obelisk, since he was already in Ra.

"Let the duel begin!"

"Sweet! We didn't miss anything!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Let's go Link! We're rootin' for ya!" Syrus yelled out in enthusiasm.

Link held his silver duel disk on his right forearm. His duel disk was quite remarkable. A solid silver duel disk with only 3 card places. Two on the left and one on the right. The mid-circles had the same sign, a gold triangle. It was very unique, unlike anyone in Duel Academy had seen before.

"You're a lefty, eh, mate?" Andrew said in a deep British accent.

"Correct, I am left-handed."

"Alright then, left first."

Link drew his first standby phase, and looked at his hand.

"I summon a Zora in attack mode," (1200) Link stated, and added "His special ability allows me to summon a second Zora to the field. I lay two face downs and I'll be done for now."

"Whoa! What are those?" Syrus asked.

"I have never seen anything like THAT before." Jaden declared in awe.

A lot of people were talking about how strange this kid's deck was.

"Do not look at me, I don't know a thing." Bastion stated.

"We know you don't…" Chazz replied.

"That it, mate? Alright." Andrew took his standby phase and played a dragon card called Lord of D. (1200).

"I also play the spell, Flute of Summoning Dragon! See, mate, when my Lord of D. is on this field, I to summon 2 more monsters from my deck."

"Oh great…" Link mumbled.

"Yes very much. I summon up Dragon Ice," (1800), "and Decoy Dragon in ATK." (300) Andrew told Link.

"Wow. So far, that Andrew guy's got game." Jaden said.

"Yeah, he does, but my brother's more game." A voice told them from behind. Jaden looked behind him as well as Syrus and Bastion.

"Hey Zelda." Jaden greeted.

"Hi Jaden, friends." Zelda bowed.

"Wow…" Bastion and Syrus drooled.

"I'm involved." Zelda smiled.

"Aw!" they both complained.

"Anyway, I'm Syrus, Syrus Truesdale."

Zelda flinched at 'Truesdale'.

"Interesting…" She trailed off in thought.

"And I'm Bastion Misawa."

"Nice to meet you both." Zelda smiled.

"I'll have my Dragon Ice attack one of your Zora friends," Andrew told him and sent one Zora of the field with a blistering cold attack. Link almost winced… (3600 Life Points left)

"And Lastly, I summon a spell called Spirit Barrier." Andrew explained.

"Not under my name." Link said with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Heh?" Andrew exclaimed, shocked.

"My facedown." Link reminded him, "It's called Oath to Order, a Melody Spell, and it negates your spell and ends your turn."

"Oh…flabnogg." Andrew muttered.

Flabnogg? Everyone watching the duel between Link's Hylian Deck and Andrew's Dragon Deck were all taken aback when he said flabnogg.

"English?" Bastion suggested aloud, which made a few people laugh.

"My go," Link took his standby phase, "I play my spell, Jar of Avarice, so I'll take two cards from my deck," Link looked at the cards he drew, "and I'll play one of them. I summon Death Armos to the Field!" (ATK: 800)

"Why? That thing only has 800 ATK." Syrus declared.

"Apparently it has some kind of effect, but that is a chance I'm going to take, mate." Andrew said lightly.

"It can wait, it's not your turn."

Suddenly, a burst through the doors made a major uproar. Someone came in, a yellow jacket, no sleeves, a bandana over his head with yellow colored teeth, and tan skin with black dreadlocks.

"Sergeant Hassleberry is BACK!" the figure yelled so everyone could hear.

"Hassleberry!" Syrus exclaimed.

"How're ya doin', buddy?" Jaden asked.

"Can you losers keep it down a bit? There's a duel going on, ya know." Chazz said.

"You should meet someone." Jaden smiled motioning Hassleberry to come sit with them with his whole left arm.

"Did I hear a duel was goin' on?" Hassleberry asked in his deep country voice.

"You sure did." Syrus replied.

"Yeah why do you think we are all sitting here? Get a brain, sheesh…" Chazz insulted.

"I will, when you will…" Hassleberry grinned.

"Heh…good one," Jaden said just as Hassleberry stopped in front of him, "anyway, there is two new students here, and she's one of them." Jaden said moving out of Zelda's way so she could see Hassleberry and Hassleberry could see her.

"Wow…." Hassleberry drooled.

"Don't bother." Chazz said.

"Yeah, she says she is 'involved'." Syrus said to Hassleberry and turned back to the duel. "That down there is her brother Link."

Link tried to ignore them after giving them a half-hearted wave without smiling. He turned his attention back to Andrew who was staring at Hassleberry…or, at least, he _better_ have been. If he was looking at Zelda, he will be sure Andrew would see his last duel.

'_Because nobody, and I mean __**nobody**__ can get between us._' Link thought.

He had always had a fear that Zelda would start to leave Link alone in a dark room so she can go with some other boy who will eventually change his mind and break her heart. He never wanted her to get hurt or leave his side, because without her, he felt as though he was nothing. Which wasn't true, but Link couldn't help but think.

"First I'll attack your Decoy Dragon with Death Armos."

"Big mistake…" Andrew said. He'd lost his Decoy Dragon and 300 Life Points, but his Decoy Dragon had a special ability which allowed him to summon another dragon.

"I special summon Darkblaze Dragon in ATK." (1200), "And because he was special summoned, he gets double ATK power." Andrew said.

"Whoa! 2400 Points?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I lay a face down and end my turn." Link said quietly, just having that fear come back into his head.

"Sam Hill…" Hassleberry breathed, "This is such a strange deck."

"It's a Hylian Deck." Zelda explained.

"Alright, I summon a spell, called Summoner's Art. So from my deck, I'll send a card to my hand and I get to play it next turn. Next, I'll have my Dragon Ice attack your Zora and after that, Lord of D. will attack your Death Armos, and that only leaves one target left for my Darkblaze Dragon." Andrew said.

"In your dreams." Link said.

"Your trap." Andrew replied back sarcastically as if he was expecting a yes.

"No. My Death Armos." Link said irritably, "He can only be destroyed by Light monsters." Link explained.

"Oh….k, mate." Andrew said hiding the fact that he was disappointed, "so I guess I'll lay a card down and be done with it."

"Great. I summon up Koume, the Fire Witch, and Kotake the Ice Witch." Link said, "now I play a Spell called Connection, so I'll fuse Koume and Kotake to make Twinrova! Something about Twinrova, she doubles her ATK points when I sacrifice a monster LV. 5 or up." (3200)

"SAM HILL!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"That is one nifty card." Syrus said in complete awe.

"Now Twinrova, get rid of that Darkblaze Dragon of his."

"It's brilliant. I have never seen a monster with a Pyro and Aqua Type before." Bastion muttered.

"Yeah, me either." Syrus said.

"That's one of the traits of a Hylian Deck, almost every monster have two types, but one element, and one effect…ya know, usually." Zelda explained.

"Also, Twinrova can attack twice." Link said, "but I think I'll give it a break for now. Your go."

Cliffhanger Ending…lol. Just a heads up, Andrew has 3700 Life Points, 2 monsters on the field (Lord of D. with 1200 ATK and Dragon Ice with 1800 ATK), and Link has 3600 Life Points (which I will call LP from now on) and 2 monsters (Twinrova with 3200 ATK and Death Armos with 800)

Also, I'll let you know what they are, just in case you forgot. Death Armos is the big stone looking thing that floats in Stone Tower Temple (Majora's Mask) and tries to squish you. The only thing that can kill it is a Light Arrow, so that's where his ability came from.

Twinrova is Koume and Kotake who are the two Gerudo sisters who capture Nabaroo in OoT (Ocarina of Time) and they are the boss for the Spirit Temple as Twinrova.

A zora is the blue fish thing in all LoZ games.

Connection is Polymerization, and Jar of Avarice is Pot of Greed renamed like LoZ stuff, so…lol

Oath to Order was a song that you played in the MM and the 4 Giants stopped the moon from falling.

The rest of the cards are all real. Lol either from the YGO video game or TV show from all three series.


	5. Tranfer Pt 2

Transfer Pt. 2 – LoZ! GX

Again…thank you guys for the comments. Sry it took me a LONG while to get here writin again, I'm just working a lot with school…not like I need, too. I want to keep up my average, though…

Alright so Link has 2 monsters on the field, because the other 2 zoran were destroyed, so he summoned Twinrova (3200) using Connection, and a Death Armos (800). He has 3600 LP, and Andrew has 2 monsters as well. Lord of D. (1200) , and Dragon Ice(1800), with 3700 LP.

Hassleberry, Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, and Zelda were all in one spot watching Link and Andrew's duel. Link had just summoned up Twinrova and destroyed the British kid's Darkblaze Dragon. Andrew is getting slightly angry at himself, but he won't let it show…and for some reason, he says 'mate' a lot.

Something just hit me…" Hassleberry said quietly.

"What hit you?" Syrus asked.

"He means it came to him, and nobody cares. Even if you were hit, the only people who would care are the losers you call friends." Chazz replied harshly.

"Excuse me?" Zelda snapped.

Chazz's eyes widened. Maybe he should have thought that through.

"Hehe…no need to get in a fight," Jaden said playfully, "just explain it to us, Hassleberry."

"He's not Australian. I thought only Australian people say mate."

This made everyone quiet. There were plenty of British people who say mate.

"Just watch the duel…" Chazz commanded less confident then usual because of Zelda's snap.

Andrew was confused at Link's decision to not use Twinrova's special ability and attack again. Maybe he had something up his sleeve. Maybe it required something that Link didn't want to happen. Hmm…

Andrew took his standby phase and said, "Draw! …I summon Infernal Dragon in ATK mode."(2000)"And you'll love his special ability."

"I'm sure I will." Link replied quietly.

"Instead of telling you, I think I'll just show you." Andrew laughed, "Attack Twinrova!"

"What?" Syrus questioned.

"Why would he make such a stupid move?!" Chazz yelled.

"Sam hill!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"He's asking for destruction on himself." Zelda declared.

"Twinrova apparently has way more ATK points than that dragon!" Jaden said.

"She does, but his special effect is when he attacks, he's sent to the grave, and summoned again with a different dragon type monster from my deck!" Andrew explained.

"Uh oh…that can only mean bad news." Syrus said quietly.

"With him, I summon White Night Dragon! And Infernal Dragon comes back." (3000: White Night Dragon)

"And I'm not done there, I play the spell, Shadow Spell! With this, I select any monster on your side of the field and demolish 700 of its ATK points. Can you guess who I choose? It's your Twinrova! Now she has only 2500 ATK. You should have attacked twice." Andrew smiled in triumph.

"You shouldn't tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing. This duel isn't over yet, it won't be until you fall in your own shame. Make that ridiculous smile on your face disappear, and do what you want. I'm getting impatient." Link told Andrew quite frightfully.

Andrew's smile did vanish for a moment. Link's voice was a little different when he said that, and everyone noticed. Jaden was the most suspicious of all.

'_What was that? He isn't some evil force coming after me, is he? I've had plenty of weirdoes who wanted our souls, or wanted us to join some weird club and loose our minds…but Link wouldn't be some weird evil thing, would he?_'

Jaden looked at Zelda's face; she looked completely puzzled, and scared. But most of all, she looked sad.

'_Maybe Link isn't evil, by the look on his sister's face, she_'_s most likely never seen him do that before._'

"White Night Dragon, attack Twinrova!" Andrew pointed.

"I'll lay a face down since none of my dragons are light monsters. You and your Death Armos are safe."

"Finally. My go!" Link said in his regular voice taking his standby phase. (LP - 3100)

"I play the spirit monster Giant Masked Insect: Twinmold!" (2600)

Link sacrificed Death Armos and another card from his hand, and two huge bugs came from under the ground. They were more like two Giant Masked Millipedes: Twinmold. There were a bunch of itty bitty specks coming from the sides that crawl like legs, although, these insects were in the air.

"I also play the spell Sonata of Awakening. You know spirit monsters can't be special summoned right, well, this is different. If I pay 900 Life Points, I can summon a spirit monster here and now. Also, since I have a second Sonata of Awakening, I can summon up 2, and still only pay the price of one." Link explained.

"I summon up Goht: Masked Mechanical Bull, and Odolwa: Masked Jungle Warrior!" (1600 and 2100)

"Next up, I summon another spell, called Aquarium."

A field spell full of water filled the room, but it was different then other water field spells. This one was full of life. It had so many zoran in it, and other creatures the humans have never seen before.

"Due to Aquariums effect, it calls up a zora; I sacrifice it and bring out Giant Masked Fish: Gyorg!"

"But wait…I thought he only had 3 spaces in his duel disk." Jaden said.

"He does…the Hylian Duel Disk has 5 spaces in all. It has to expand though…it only looks like three at first." Zelda explained.

She was right, too. Link's silver duel disk had an extra spot left. Two had grown on the right side of his duel disk.

"And just so you know, Gyorg was summoned from my hand, he required a sacrifice, so the zora did fine with that! And now every one of the Masked Beasts are on the field, and it's time for you to say good- bye to every card on your field!" Link exclaimed menacingly. His other voice was back, Zelda looked scared again.

"All four Masked Spirit Beasts, attack Andrew and his monsters! End it for him!"

That was indeed the end of the duel. A bright light had filled the room, the aquarium had gotten destroyed, and everyone in the room had to shield their eyes and miss the attack that the four fierce beasts had unleashed on Andrew. A powerful mass of earth, water, wind, and fire had come straight for Andrew and his monsters. The entire attack would have put out more damage than 4000, so it would have been the end no matter what. Those cards are so destructive, nothing can stop them, not spells, effects, traps, or defense. Every time, 5300 Life Points are taken out of the opponent's Life Points.

After the light had faded, everyone stood up and looked to see what happened. Both players were down, Link had won, but it was risky. Zelda knew…

'_If that hadn't won the duel, Majora would have come out and destroyed us all._'

Pretty sweet, huh? Link possessed some radical power with those Spirit cards! And there is WAY more spirits where THAT comes from! Join us next time for Chap. 6!


	6. Misfortune

Legend of Zelda! GX

6-Misfortune

"_Link…" a low and gentle voice called, "Link, wake now."_

_It paused, and Link felt as though he was nowhere and nothing. He could not feel his legs or arms or any part of his body._

"_Your friends need you," it said again._

_Link didn't recognize the voice. It was an unfamiliar man's voice. He heard something about 'friends'._

What friends?_ He thought._

"_At this new human school you and your sister have attended." It replied as if it heard Link's thoughts._

_Everything was dark, but Link was sure his eyes were open. He saw nothing, felt nothing. He was nothing. Nothing at all…just a small part of matter that was invisible. An optical illusion appeared before him. It was Jaden, Syrus, Zelda, Bastion, Chazz, and Hassleberry all rushing toward him. As they came closer, they disappeared; faded away…like nothing._

Where am I_? Link thought hoping the voice would hear him and respond._

"_It would be an absolute shame if you weren't able to save them. Your sister, too." It said again, almost coaxed._

"_Something comes toward you. You and your little friends; yet only you can stop it. You, the Evil Spirit's carrier…" It echoed in his head._

_A bright, white light had flashed before Link. It was like a small, floating fire. It twirled around him and placed itself on his shoulder. The ball of light didn't have a particular shape; more like an oval in three dimension. _

_The light also lit one part of the dark place. It looked like a swamp; a swamp with dead trees that had algae hanging from it, nasty colored water, and dead grass._

Where am I? _Link thought again. He tried to say it aloud, but his mouth wouldn't move for him._

"_The time is so close, now. Can you just feel it? It is like lightening that surges throughout your entire body. This is because he who awakens inside of you will definitely destroy you. Those feelings are warnings…do not forget." I said at last._

_Link could tell now. The swamp in front of him was Hyrule…it was his entire world; the human world, too. The entire world and its twelve dimensions are going to be a complete wasteland, deserted and futile; unless Link could stop it. He almost understood, but he needed more. _

_The small light then twirled around him once more and then he felt as though he were free-falling…into nothing._

* * *

"He's waking up!" Link heard someone shout.

He was still in a dark place, but by that sound of his sister's voice, it made him fight to get back to her. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw three faces right above him: Zelda, Jaden, and Chancellor Shepherd. A few other people were on the side of the left wall. He gazed at all of them lazily and had small issues with breathing.

"That duel was totally bizarre!" a boy from the wall said. He was in an Obelisk blue jacket, and had long, brown hair. "Hey there, friend. Name's Atticus: Musical -Genius in every way possible!" He grinned and waved at Link like he'd known him for a while.

When Link looked at Zelda, she was crying…of course.

She threw her arms around her brother and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I was so worried about you! My goodness, you scared me so bad!" she freaked.

"You actually had us all worried, m'boy." Chancellor said concerned.

"I wasn't. I had _full _confidence in you! Totally!" Jaden had said, also grinning.

"Me either…I don't even care. Why am I even standing here? I'm bookin', see ya!" the one called Chazz said quite loudly as he walked out the door.

Zelda let go of Link and didn't have as many tears streaming down her cheeks like waterfalls or rivers.

The way she looked at Link made him feel guilty. He knew he shouldn't have used the four spirit cards, but he didn't show it. Instead, he faked. With a lot of practice, Link was excellent at acting.

"What happened?" he asked quietly. Thankfully, it at least LOOKED like Zelda was buying it.

"It was crazy!" Atticus yelled.

"It was awesome!" Hassleberry added.

"It was insane!" Syrus corrected.

At that, Chancellor Shepherd had left the room. Zelda and Jaden joined the other people by the wall as Link sat up.

"What happened?" Link asked again, not losing his patience one bit.

"You brought out four different spirit monsters at once! Link I said: IT WAS BIZZARE!" Atticus explained without hesitation.

"Yes…it _was_ bizarre, but it was also very interesting…I mean, how do you get four spirit cards out on one turn and end the duel like that?" some other girl with blonde hair asked.

"You don't!" Syrus exclaimed, but everyone seemed to ignore him, except Bastion.

"Exactly. How did you pull it off, I must know?" he'd asked looking at Link in complete awe for answers.

"They are special spirit cards. REAL spirits…" Zelda said.

Every eye turned to her, and Link shook his head negative at her.

'No…no…no.' He mouthed.

Zelda decided to ignore him. Without any emotion on her face, she responded, "The spirits: Masked Insects Twinmold, Masked Fish Gyorg, Masked Warrior Odolwa, and Masked Bull Goht are all living organisms lying within Link, as well as Majora. None of those cards however are as strong as Majora--"

"It's just the same with everyone, now, isn't it?" Link asked bitterly.

Zelda paused, she was confused. "What?"

"Every single time…this is exactly why we are here. Because YOU," Link got louder, "can't keep you big mouth SHUT!"

A silence.

"Excuse me?!" Zelda shouted back.

"It's the same with every human you come across! You remember Zane, Zel? Ya know…Zane Truesdale." Link asked sarcastically and harshly.

Everyone else in the room were all very confused then.

"Don't bring him in this." She commanded sternly, "Zane has nothing to do with this."

"Doesn't he?" He yelled. "He's the reason why you are like this. You are so different from then until now! If it weren't for him, you'd still be the perfect older sister I grew up with! But 'no…'! You were still perfect anyway, it never mattered what huge mistake you made! And now, you trust every single filthy human you come across!" he screamed, small tears in his eyes.

Zelda knew that only meant he was getting angry. Then he lost life in his eyes, and fell out of his bed and on the floor. Zelda rushed to his side.

"Someone, go get the nurse!" she yelled.

Syrus ran out and shouted for the nurse. As soon as she came in, she seemed alright until she saw Zelda lifting Link onto the bed.

"Oh dear…what happened?" she asked.

"He needs blood, now! AB negative." Zelda told the nurse.

"He needs blood," Bastion repeated, "for what?"

"Ever since he was a baby, he had a problem with not enough blood being made in his body." Zelda explained quietly.

Everyone there with her could tell that she was sad. She brought her hand up to her face and covered her mouth, shut her eyes tight, and almost fell to the floor, but Atticus helped her stay up.

"Hey, now…" he said gently.

Zelda grabbed his shoulder and stood herself up for support, "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

"What did he mean by 'filthy humans'?" Hassleberry asked, puzzled.

Zelda looked at Hassleberry and she didn't want to answer. She was crying again, and put her head down low. Ashamed, she shook her head, negative.

When she thought about the question…she remembered the fact, _Hylians cannot live like humans…ever._

The thought was sad really. If she and Link couldn't make it work there, they'd have NOWHERE to go. 'Filthy humans…' that is what Link had called them. Zelda cried even harder, now. Soon, she couldn't keep herself up at all. Once again, Atticus helped her up, but gave in, and let her drop to her knees.

Now…she was caught. She and her brother…what were they to do next?


	7. A Hylian's Memory

LoZ! GX

Chapter 7 – The Hylian Memory

* * *

(A/N: Sorry if some of this is a bit confusing, I'll try harder!)

* * *

Zelda sat by the ocean shore and played a sad orchestrated song in her head. It was slow and mostly flute and violin high notes that came low and high like a very slow roller coaster. She thought of her brother when she played this song; how he almost died…it was a terrible memory; a terrible day in Hyrule, period. The moment she set eyes on her newborn baby brother when she was 4 was remarkable.

He looked healthy, and beautiful, like a baby should, but looks can be deceiving. He was very unhealthy, still is, in fact. That dreadful day, she knew would haunt her forever. It stands over her like the sky, and reminds her everyday how she almost lost a family member that she didn't even get the chance to meet. Alas, a ray of light had shone upon the Hylian family that day. She remembered from the start.

_Zelda listened in on her parents who were arguing in the dining room. Her unborn baby brother was the topic here…sadly, her father didn't want to keep his own child. Since Zelda was only a small child, no more than four, it was a little hard to understand everything they said._

_One thing, Zelda also couldn't hear very well, but she was very intelligent for a child. Something her father might have said, she didn't hear; something her mother might have said, she didn't quite understand._

"_No! Absolutely not!" her mother screamed. Zelda was behind a wall, so she couldn't see her gesture, only heard their voices._

"_He is a mistake, Lorelei." Her father said sternly, almost commanding._

"_Mistake? How could you say that?" Zelda's mother—Lorelei—asked quietly._

"_Mistake…it was an accident…" he'd said again._

"_Stop it Envo!" Lorelei screamed. Zelda got a lot of her traits and genes._

"_So how long will it be?" he asked._

_Lorelei said nothing, but only exhaled loud enough for Zelda to hear behind the wall._

"_How long will we have the mistake in our house?" he asked loudly and harshly._

"_Envo Hylia! He is not a mistake, it was just…" she paused._

_Silence._

"_Just…" she trailed off, "he's-"_

"_A mistake, Lorelei." Envo told her._

"_A little unexpected!" she finished, "but I will __**not**__ put this child into abortion! You never know who he'll turn out to be."_

"_Be reasonable Lory," Envo put in._

"_Don't 'Lory' me Envo! Abortion is wrong, I have made up my mind and I will NOT put this baby to death…__**ever**__!" Lorelei exclaimed._

_Zelda figured out then what abortion meant. Her father wanted to put her brother to death because he thought he __**might**__ be a flaw. How revolting! He never showed that to Zelda._

_She peered over the wall, and watched what happened. The back of her Father's head was showing, and Zelda's mother's back was turned to him._

"_I will never give him up." She said quietly and stubbornly as she turned back to Envo. Zelda moved a bit farther back behind the wall, but only so much to where she could barely see. Lorelei didn't notice; she smiled and kept both hands on her belly which was humongous by the way._

"_Who will he turn out to be then?" Envo asked rudely, arms crossed._

"_Whoever he wants to be. Link…" Lorelei said and smiled even wider._

"_Ah so if he wants to be a disrespectful, ignorant, wretched brat, you'll be alright with that?" He shouted._

_Lorelei's smile disappeared. Does he not care about her happiness? At that moment, Zelda described her own father as a revolting jerk!_

"_Why are you doing this to me? He's your son, too, Envo! Does that not matter to you!?" She screamed at her 'so called' husband who is supposed to love her forever._

"_My son? Don't look at me like that Lory! They all came from you!" he yelled harshly._

_Line crossed…. Lorelei gaped, and put her hand up to her mouth to muffle her gasp. She shut her eyes tight and looked away. You would guess, tears came from her eyes, then._

"_You are horrible, Envo," Lorelei admitted, "you took advantage of my fragile heart, and at that, I'm letting go." She told him with tears streaming down either side of her face, but her voice was strong._

_Envo was puzzled, "what? Lory…" he almost begged._

"_Get out of my house Envo. You are no longer welcome here." She told him without a hint of sadness on her face._

"_Wha???" _

"_Get out," Lorelei said quietly, "Get out!" she screamed. And again, "Get out! Out! Now! Get out!"_

_Envo took a last look at his crying wife, and left the house slowly._

_Lorelei stood there in the dimly lit dining room. She pulled up a chair and sat down in it, her head in one palm and elbow on the dining table. It was a very large table, which had a royal blue table cloth on the top of it. The edges had hung on the sides of the table._

"_Mama…" Zelda came in._

_Lorelei jumped and smiled at the sight of her daughter and eldest child. She knelt beside Zelda, and brushed her hair._

"_Sweetie…are you alright?" Lorelei asked behind her small tears._

"_No. Why aren't you? What happen?" she asked._

"_I am fine, sweetheart. I just corrected a mistake of mine." She smiled._

"_What mistake?" Zelda asked._

_Lorelei shook her head, "never mind, hun."_

_A small silence filled the room. Zelda gazed around and saw a couple of the landscape artworks on the walls. One was a plain with a river in front and in the background had many small and large hills._

_The other was Lake Hylia. Zelda could tell because there was a couple of zoran and the small rocks that were known as the Mother and Child Rocks. They were marked with spirals that overlapped each other several times._

* * *

Zelda forgot the rest. She didn't remember what else her mother told her, but she remembered the paintings, the argument, and her mother's reaction. She stared out at the waves which pushed and pulled along the shore. The blue water had made its beautiful sound and moved back and forth, back forth from Zelda's feet to her entire body. She was getting soaked and she didn't care.

The moon was coming up and the sun was going down, furthermore, it was getting cold, and Zelda was all wet. She was shaking in the cold sand and gentle water.

"You cold out here?" a familiar voice asked.

Zelda turned toward the voice. It was Atticus. He walked behind her and sat beside, but behind her, so he wouldn't get wet. He held something in his hand, but Zelda didn't want to know what it was.

"I brought you a towel. You want it? It's pretty chilly out tonight." He told her softly and caring.

"Thank you." Zelda chattered. Her hands were around her body, so she didn't take the towel from him, instead, Atticus wrapped it around her.

"The nurse said your brother is going to be fine." Atticus told Zelda, smiling.

Zelda smiled back, and he offered his hand to her; to help her up. Zelda reluctantly took it. His hand was so warm, it made her want to hug him for body warmth, and so she did.

Her feet were still in the wet sand, which collected water from time to time, but his body was so warm, and she was so cold.

Atticus didn't hug back for a moment, but in response, he patted her back and smiled slightly.

Zelda let go after a while of awkward silence. For a minute, she was in someone else's embrace. To her, it felt so…right, so much better then what she puts up with back in Hyrule.

Zelda stood in front of him, and moved so her feet weren't in the cold water. She smiled bashfully and looked away. Atticus didn't say, but he loved that smile she gave him. The two stood and eyed each other for a while before returning back inside the building.

Shortly afterward, it started raining, so Atticus and Zelda ran for the Academy. Luckily, Zelda couldn't get any wetter, and Atticus didn't get to wet. They were still silent at each other. Before anything else could happen, Zelda went for the Nurse's office.

Atticus followed slowly behind, eventually, he lost her. But he didn't stop going toward the nurse.

When Zelda entered, she saw Link lying in a white bed. Jaden and the gang were all on the same left wall.

"Zelda's back." Bastion pointed out.

"Hey, what about Atticus?" the blonde girl asked.

"I dunno. Zelda, did you see Atticus?" Hassleberry asked facing Zelda.

"Yes…he gave me this velvet towel." Zelda replied quietly.

"He gave Zelda a towel, Lexi." Hassleberry turned back to the blonde girl.

"Her name's Alexis, dino-brain!" Chazz stated rudely.

"Yes, but 'where' is he now?" Alexis asked impatiently at Hassleberry.

"The halls…somewhere." Zelda replied and walked toward Link.

Again, she remembered the sad song, and thee day she became an older sister. The day, she claimed a title, and almost lost it.

* * *

_Zelda was at the Hylian Hospital, for a reason she not knows yet. She was sitting at the waiting room for a while, now. Suddenly, her mother burst through a door in a wheelchair. She carried a light green fabric. The look of her face, Zelda gazed, she could tell something was wrong. She was crying, but it wasn't happy crying._

_Something vile was going on inside of Link. His blood was low. The doctors said he didn't have long. It was a terrible thought. Zelda was never going to be able to see a little brother to greet her home. Never, could she have someone younger than her to love and talk to like a friend, but more. At the moment, Zelda didn't know what any of this meant._

"_There is a rare chance he will survive. Without a blood donation, he'll die. His heart needs a boost to pump blood in his body. It looks here he is very weak in the heart." The doctor told Lorelei._

_She said nothing but sat there with her head in her hands._

"_I'm sorry. Unless we find someone with the same blood type, and he's willing' to give away, I'm afraid, this will be an unsuccess." She said to her again. _

* * *

Zelda remembered she wasn't there for the rest. Her mother told her to wait outside. By the time they came out, a small whine came out the door as well as Zelda's smiling, _happy_-crying mother and her father.

Envo had helped bring Link to the world. He is the reason why Link is alive now. Zelda knew that, and thus, he still treated Link like a mistake…. It pained Zelda so to see her father doing anything like that to anyone because she had always been an angel. 'Daddy's little girl' is exactly who she was, and now, she didn't care. The way he treated her brother was wrong.

Lorelei thought so too, that's why Envo and she took different paths. Today, Zelda doesn't know where her father is, and Lorelei is ill. A terrible fate has awaited her family ever since Link was born. A prophecy is what was inside Link. A myth, or a folktale that most people much less humans ever believed is what dwelled in him.

The mark on his left wrist, it was an oblique scar that cut through part of his vein. On the top-right side of the scar was a mark that meant holy means to Hyrule. The Triforce or Sacred Pyramid is what Hylians call it. Humans call it a curse.

On the left-bottom side of the scar was the real cursed mark. It was a circle with a small angle inside of it. It was like a part of the Triforce, except smaller and round at the end where it connected with the circle. The symbol meant 'Death of the Fallen'.

Link turned his head slightly and his face twitched. Everyone there heard a small moan escape his lips. It sounded mournful like he was hurt or sad. His eyebrows moved up and down as he slowly opened his eyes. When he clearly saw Zelda, he looked guilty and started tears.

"No, Link. No…" Zelda said gently and took him in her arms. He hid his face in her neck and shoulder so no one would see him.

Zelda hummed Link the soft violin and flutes of the song she thought of when she remembered him. Her voice got lower and louder as she went on, and then she got to the clarinets' parts, when it gets into the vengeful part of the song.

As she sang the last note, Link calmed down. He revealed his face and opened his eyes. There, he saw Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Atticus, Chazz, Hassleberry, and the nurse. Each of their facial expressions were different.

Jaden looked confused like he had no idea what was going on, and Syrus looked like he was about to cry with Link. Atticus and Alexis both looked concerned and also a bit puzzled. Chazz looked annoyed, and also a bit resentful. Hassleberry on the other hand was a little bit of all, as if he didn't know how to feel. Bastion seemed in awe, the same look he gave him before he passed out, and finally, the nurse looked scared and concerned.

_These people…these __**humans**_Link thought bitterly, but then caught himself, _aren't so bad. They seem to really care about us. Why would they do that? Don't they know Hylians and humans hate each other?_

Link stopped thinking like that as soon as he saw a familiar face he was sure to have gotten rid of. A tall boy with shoulder-height, teal/blue hair came through the door. He didn't have an emotionless face. Instead it was full of horror and worry.

"Zane Truesdale…"


	8. Conversation with Majora

LoZ! GX – Chapter 8 – Conversations with Majora

Zane Truesdale had busted through the nurse's door and didn't take his eyes off of Zelda, who didn't look back at him because she was too busy comforting her brother. She heard Link say Zane Truesdale, which gave her even more reason not to turn around.

_No…I have to face him. I will not hide from anyone._ She thought nervously.

Zelda turned around and stood in front of Link making sure to keep him down if he tried to kill Zane, because believe it or not, he would try…

"Zelda Hylia? You're really here?" Zane questioned losing some of that emotion he was showing so clearly.

"Zane, I am here, for now." Zelda replied she started shaking a little in her shoulders. She was still a little wet, and when Zane opened the door, the world seemed frozen, especially now since Link was just behind her.

"What are you doing here instead of Hyrule?" he said emotionlessly again and walking toward her.

"So, you DO know each other." Syrus said quietly, so that only Zane and the people around Sy could hear.

"I'm saying all the same, Sy." Hassleberry whispered.

"We had to evacuate." Zelda answered quietly.

By now, Zane was just in front of her.

"Hey! Back up, now Truesdale." Link told him commanding.

"Watch it Hylia." Zane told him over Zelda's shoulder.

"You two! Not now, understand!" Zelda said eyeing both of them.

Surely, the two didn't like each other very much. They made that clear to everyone in the room.

"I have to assist Andrew now, Zelda, can you make them behave?" The nurse said as she left the room.

"You lay down," Zelda commanded Link, "and you--" she cut off looking at Zane.

_He's even cuter at seventeen…_ She thought gazing at Zane's eyes which were a beautiful shade of blue.

"Just…meet me later."

"Meet her never!" Link jumped in.

"Link!" Zelda warned.

Link plopped himself back on the pillow with his arms crossed keeping a close eye on Zane. _Get out Truesdale. Maybe I'll get to duel you. I'd love that._

**Yes…you would, because you would be taking out your rage and hate on the one who caused it. And **_**I**_** will help you do so.**

At the voice, Link took a short breath, and lost conciseness again. When he opened his eyes this time, he was in a strange room, very colorful - shades of blue, yellow, pink, but mostly purple - and the colors seemed to move around on the wall. On the sides of this room there were two slots on each side, which contained faces of Link's masked spirit beasts.

Odolwa and Gyorg on the left, and Goht and Twinmold on the right were in the sides of the room. In the middle of it all, and right in front of Link, was Majora's Mask. Its eyes seemed to look at him. Its orange eyes glared at him dully. But then, its eyes went bright orange, as if just noticing him there.

The entire place shook. It was like an earthquake right under Link. It shook so bad, Link fell on his knees and the ceiling started to fall and crumble. A blood curdling noise, like a knife scratching on a plate filled the room, and Majora detached itself from the slot.

**I will gladly help you…**

…Majora's Mask is the voice Link heard in his head. It was awake now; inside of him, able to do anything now, unless…Majora was willing to not destroy Link's insides and take him over. If that were to happen, it would take over the world.

**Do not worry my carrier. I will not be the only one helping you.**

At that, the other Masked Beasts caused yet another earthquake and came out from their slots. All five Masked Beasts were now floating before Link, or at least…their _faces_ were.

**Yes…I and the other Possessed Gods shall help you win a duel against this…Zane Truesdale character.**

Majora's Mask wanted to help Link. He could do nothing but stare at Majora and the others in front of him.

_What do they mean? _Link thought. Again, Majora seemed to hear him.

**I mean, we are going to help you crush Zane under the ground. Your rival should not bother my vessel.**

"Your vessel?" Link repeated in horror.

Link was going to be used by Majora?

**Truly, you are in fact a very strong vessel. The strongest I have ever had before.**

Link closed his eyes tight and tensed up thinking to himself it wasn't real. But it was, and he tried hard to imagine himself back with Zelda. What was Zane talking about to her while he was here? He wanted to get back to her.

**Do not try to avoid me, for I am a part of you. You cannot rid me of your mind, body or soul no matter what you do. We are stuck together, so why not make the best of it.**

Majora wasn't asking, he was commanding Link. Link covered his ears and walked back as far as he could, but it didn't work. He ran into the wall behind him. His left trembling hand touched the cold, pulsing wall and felt it throb against him.

**You will soon see. You cannot defy me, do not try, and keep quiet. Otherwise, I will devour **_**you**_** instead.**

Just then, Link felt dizzy and when he opened his eyes again, he was in a dark room, the wall behind him disappeared, and he had nothing to lean on to, so he fell. Where he fell was wet and cold. Flat on his back, Link lay in freezing water.

All he did was blink, and he was in a white room and Zelda was there above him with scared eyes.

"My goodness! Are you alright? What were you thinking?" she asked so quickly, all that might as well of been one word.

Link tried to sit up, but he went right back down. His neck hurt and it felt like a knife going through his neck.

**I would not do that. Just let her help you, you will need all your energy. Now you are weak and vain.**

The look in Link's eye scared Zelda and she got so worked up that he was hiding something. She was right, but she wouldn't figure it out.

"Link…what happened? What's wrong with you?" She asked almost forming tears.

The look in her brother's eye seemed like torture to Zelda. It looked like he was hurt, and…scared. Link, of all people, looked scared.

_It's Majora, _Link wanted to say, but he felt that pain again. This time, he left a small scream and banged his fists on the floor.

**If you want it to stop, just cry for me. And keep your mouth shut.**

"Stop!" Link yelled. Zelda jolted back away from him and stared at him.

Link shook like crazy his knuckles were white and his eyes now closed tight and his head was throwing itself back and forth. He was going crazy!

**Very well…**

Link stopped and breathed loudly and painfully. He was indeed crying a bit now.

"What's wrong?" Jaden asked.

Link couldn't see because his eyes were still closed, but by the tone of Jaden's voice, he could tell he was worried for Link.

"Should I get the nurse again?" Syrus asked.

"N-No…" Link said.

**No?**

"Link…" said Zelda quietly.

Link opened his sapphire eyes and looked at Zelda.

_Can I sit up, now? _Link thought questioningly.

No answer…

Link slowly moved his hands toward his torso and pushed himself up. He kept his hands behind him and watched Zelda's reaction.

"What just happened?" Zelda asked him.

**What to say…What to say. Keep your mouth shut with every subject to do with me. If you tell her, I will just have to kill her, will I not? So…**

"I had a nightmare. It seemed real, enough…anyway." Link explained or lied.

Zelda stood up and held her hand out to Link who took it with his right hand. He had a small issue standing up, but Zelda helped him.

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Hassleberry asked them.

"I will, you?" Link replied.

"Uh…me? Yeah, I guess." Hassleberry said back awkwardly.

**That Zane Truesdale…challenge him to a duel, and win.**

Link didn't hesitate, but when he turned to Zane, he again looked slightly worried. Is he worried about Link?

**NOW!**

Link jolted slightly and said, "Truesdale…duel me."

Everyone was surprised at Link's desire to suddenly duel Zane.

"You want to duel Zane?" Atticus repeated.

"Why would you do that?" asked Syrus.

"Really…Jaden even lost to him." Alexis stated.

"But Link isn't me. Who knows? Link might actually win." Jaden said.

**Good vessel. Do not fail me. I will be sure that you win, but you have to cooperate. **

Link had accepted.

"I mean it, Truesdale."

Zane was silent; everyone looked at him for his answer.

"…so, where do you want to loose at Hylia?" Zane accepted.

O _o! Oh GEEZ! What's gonna happen next? You'll find out next chapper! Yea, YEA, YEAA!!!!!!!

Bet'cha can't wait…me NITHER!!!!!!!!!! :D sees ya!


	9. How It Happened

LoZ! GX – Chapter 9 – How It Happened

Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Chazz, Atticus, Alexis, Zelda, and Hassleberry gaped in amazement in what just happened in front of them. Link beat Zane in a duel.

Syrus was the most surprised, besides Zane, who couldn't believe he'd lost at all, and to Link, too. He'd never lost before…this was insane.

_How could this happen to me? What did he do? I do not even remember what just happened._

Zane stared down at his feet, his hair covering his eyes and he clutched on the wall which at the moment had been supporting him.

Nobody else remembered what had happened either, all they knew was, Zane lost to Link. That was it…but Zelda remembered.

Zane called up Cyber End Dragon after a few turns with the Cyber Twin Dragon, and used Different Dimension Capsule to bring Power Bond from his deck and fuse Cyber Twin Dragon with a regular Cyber Dragon, and he attacked Link with it. Link had a trap, it negated his attack, and Zane couldn't prevent that from happening, so afterwards, Link brought out a Goron on the field and added to his ATK power. It wasn't 8000 points, though, so all he had to do was play a spell to reverse Power Bond's effect and send it to the graveyard.

Majora had other plans…

Before Link could play the spell, his skin grew white as a ghost and his veins popped out of his body. Majora took control of him. He also erased the human's memories of what they had just seen, so they only remembered Zane lost, but not how.

Link, or Majora, had called up a trap called Wall Master, which took Cyber End Dragon, and crushed it, and then the Goron ended the duel.

It had happened so fast, Majora may not have needed to wipe any of their memories.

"What just happened?" Hassleberry asked yawning.

"Dude…Zane just lost! And to a little slifer scum, too." Chazz yelled annoyed clearly with Hassleberry.

"It was pretty wicked…" Atticus said quietly also yawning.

"You mean…you remember what happened?" Zelda asked a lot worried. She didn't even bother to hide it.

"Uh…not exactly like that, no. But I do know Link won. That's it…" Atticus smiled sarcastically.

"Seriously?" Syrus asked, "I can't remember a thing! How did Link win against my bro?"

"Something you should know about your brother…" Zelda started.

"What about me, Zelda?" Zane asked quite loudly slowly looking up.

Everyone shot their heads toward Zane. He struggled to stay up and leaned on the wall.

"Am I fake? Am I in over my head? Or am I just 'Zane Truesdale'?" Zane asked harshly.

"Are you alright, Zane?" Alexis asked walking toward him. Zelda kept silent.

"I will be fine. If you want to worry about someone there is a little shrimp over there." Zane told more everyone than just Alexis and pointed at Link's body lying facedown on the pavement of the Duel Academy sun room.

"Link…" Zelda gasped. She walked quickly to her brother's side and turned him over where he was facing up and would be looking at her if he were to open his eyes.

She sat on her knees and held her brother with both hands. She let go with the left hand that wasn't supporting his head, and grabbed his left wrist to feel it. The legend that her mother told them suddenly came back in her head.

The demon that had been the first creature to experience time had a metallic skin which was told to have terrible properties. Some said it would help the people, and others disagreed. A distant traveler had come to this demon and had helped the Goddess of Time create time for the demon.

After that, the demon died and left his corpse in a fire. The traveler had carved something of his remains, and created a mask. The demon's name was Majora…

Link's wrist throbbed under her fingers, which meant, Majora was alive inside of Link. It was happening. The one thing Hylians have feared for years to come…when Majora grew and regained his strength, he would take Link over, then Duel Academy, then all the dimension, the rest of the dimensions, then the universe. The only one who can stop it, is Link.

Zelda looked at her younger brother's face and stroked it gently as if he were a kitten just born. His eyes opened slightly, and he saw Zelda. Everyone else was crowded around the two, even Zane and Alexis and Chazz.

He looked at everyone's face with tired eyes, and he smiled at them. He closed his eyes again, and fell asleep.

"He smiled…is he feeling okay?" Jaden joked with a huge grin.

"There sure is a lot of supernatural stuff going on around here, huh?" Hassleberry joined Jaden.

"Oh, please…" Alexis scoffed.

"Well, it's not like it matters…I mean this stuff has happened before, right." Chazz explained without a worry in the world.

"True that, for sure." Syrus replied.

"Well…I am absolutely tired…how bout you guys?" Jaden yawned.

"Oh yeah! Definitely! Let us go hit the hay…." Atticus grinned along.

Zelda, Zane, Link, and Bastion stayed at the room for a moment longer than everyone else.

"That was some duel…looks like Jaden has more competition, now." Bastion said coolly.

"So, how about it, Zelda? How do you really feel?" Zane asked.

She didn't take her eyes off Link and said, "Zane, I missed you."

Silence.

"Awkward…I'll just be leaving now." Bastion quickly ran out.

"Did you really?" Zane whispered.

Zelda looked up at his face and picked up Link like the baby brother he was.

"Yes. Very much, in fact…I thought about you all the time. But I have to take care of Link now, so…please excuse me." Zelda bowed and walked silently out of the sun room.

She went to her slifer dorm and lay Link down on one of the beds by the window. Soon enough, she lay herself down, and drifted into a rough sleep.

"_Did I not warn you, Link?" the low voice asked, "Now that he is awake, he will slowly consume you. You are the only one who can control him and defeat him."_

_Destroy Majora? Link couldn't see anything; in front of him was nothing but black. He wasn't even sure if his eyes were open or not, for he had no feeling._

_**How am I supposed to defeat the most powerful thing in the world?**_

…_no answer. Link thought the voice left. He waited and listened desperately for his answer._

"_Link, power is an illusion. You may think something is so powerful that it is undefeatable, but truth be told, the Creator is more powerful than anything. Nothing put a mere person. He or She may seem useless, but that one person is the Creator. The Creator made it, so He can destroy it. You, Link Hylia, are the Creator of Majora." It answered._

…_**Me? How could that be true?**_

_Link heard the legends about Majora. It was created by a wise traveler who'd found a dragon with hard skin or something… Of course, it was legend, so it had many different tales to it. Link had a feeling he was going to find out what really happened; truthfully he didn't want to know._

"_Link…Majora is awake, you must listen to me." The voice commanded._

_**Why should I? I don't even know who or what you are.**_

"_You do, listen closely." It commanded again._

_Link listened, but heard nothing. He lay on his back in darkness pondering what was going to happen next._

"_Close your eyes, child." This time, a feminine voice spoke._

_This voice was very musical, like she was singing. It sounded like a clarinet or a saxophone. The sound was a truly pure ring in his ears._

_Link did as it said and tried to close his eyes. Honestly, he had no idea they were open, so when he'd closed them multiple pictures flashed in his mind and he wanted out. Suddenly not on his back anymore, but floating in mid air, feet not touching the ground, or anything for that matter, Link struggled to open his eyes, but would not cooperate._

"_You must face the truth." The girl said._

"_Stay with us." The male commanded._

_Link tried relaxing, but how could he?_

_Link saw a person, male or female, not quite sure yet. It carried a sword, very thin and sharp, stained with blood also. Another person came to view, he could clearly see this person was male, and he was just laying there: dead…_

_Link tore his eyes from the sight, because it seemed familiar to him, like an old, forgotten memory coming back to haunt him. Behind the scene, there was a stone castle, blue, pointed towers and it was engulfed in flames._

_Again, it seemed so familiar. A shaky feeling surged through Link's body, and a horse had gone through him. His eyes followed the horse that ran away with a cloaked person riding on the horse. A loud whine came from the person as well, as if a baby crying._

_It seemed the person's entire journey ended in a flash, the cloaked figure now lying beneath a tree with a baby._

_That baby…it looked familiar. Everything about this seemed too familiar…_

_**Who are they?**_

"_Your previous mother and your previous life." The male replied._

_A long silence, now Link forced his way out, and he hit hard ground again. His back to the sky, lying face-down, Link thought about what the voice said._

_**Who are you? How can you possibly know so much?**_

"_Because, I am you," it said simply, "it only makes so much sense that I know so much because I am the Creator. I am the first Link. Millions of years ago, I met a dragon who was stuck in one place for all his life. Sadly, he was the only creature that didn't move on or age. I fixed that…and with his remains, I created the Majora's Mask, where the creature's power would be sealed forever."_

_**Wow…really? Gee, what an epic failure!**_

"_I know…I am most ashamed. Nothing I say or do can save you from this monstrosity." His voice said low and really sounding sad and embarrassed._

"_Link Hylia, do you understand yet why your name is Link? It was destiny, just so you know." The girl spoke again, "It is like being 'linked' to all of your previous lives."_

_**Lives? There was more than one of me?**_

"_Of course…you remember. Go back to the surface now, and make me proud."_

_That was the voice! Link knew that voice…he remembered, Zelda…his sister. She also had previous lives._

"Good morning…are you alright dearie?" asked the nurse of Duel Academy.

"Where's Zelda?" Link asked immediately.

"She's outside dearie; would you like me to get her?"

"Yes please…" _and stop calling me that!_

The nurse then left the room…gone for a while, but then she came back smiling.

"Atticus will go get her for me." She replied.

Link waited in the room for his sister to be by his side, right now, he felt like all he needed was someone to count on, and that was his best and only friend…well, now he couldn't say that.

"Hey there, buddy!" Jaden Yuki's bubbly face came in, along with the Alexis girl, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Zane Truesdale…

"What are you talking about, he hates us." Hassleberry whispered.

"I bet he heard you…" Alexis said.

"I did, but I don't, I was just a little…" Link started.

"We get it, guy, it's alright." Hassleberry recovered nervously.

"C'mon Tyranno, it's not like he is going to do something horrible to you, like he could…" Zane teased.

"Do you want me to do something horrible to _you_, Truesdale?" Link threatened.

"Alright, you two really shouldn't start, I don't know you," Alexis said pointing at Link, "and you are acting strange…" she said again pointing at Zane.

"Who's acting?" Link asked coolly.

"Watch it Hylia."

"Don't tell me what to do Truesdale!" Link sat up in the bed and Jaden and Syrus went to his side to help cool him down.

"We need Zelda…" Hassleberry chuckled to himself.

It was true as well, Zelda could keep them both down. Sadly, nobody knew how long Jay and Sy could hold down Link. But help will come eventually.

Once again, Zelda was sitting on the shoreline in her clothes getting soaking wet. Atticus watched her closely for any movements. It was like she wasn't alive, but with extremely perfect posture. Almost her entire self was ideal even wet…Atticus thought she was a vision.

_Definitely unique, unlike anyone ever in the world…I wonder if any of the other guys have noticed how long and pointy their ears are…maybe it is a deformation. I shouldn't ask._

Atticus thought dreamily as he stared at her from a distance. Her back facing him, so he saw no face, but it was still so in image of perfect! Then he remembered, _I am on a mission…_

"Zelda…you're all wet again." Atticus laughed approaching Zelda.

She didn't reply, maybe she didn't hear him.

"Zelda?"

"I love the ocean. I've never been to one before; maybe the lake in Hyrule, but it was never _this_ beautiful." She replied immediately, "Even without Zoran, this place is wonderful."

At the moment the sun was setting down comfortably, which made Atticus a little nervous.

"Link is awake. Would you like to see him? Because, see…" Atticus scratched the back of his head a little nervously and took a breather.

"He wants to see me?" Zelda asked in disbelief almost.

"…Well, yeah. Why would he not want to?"

Zelda stood up and walked up to Atticus, facing him, to where the two were almost level, but the sand hill made Atticus look shorter than usual. Only just a bit though. It was barely even noticeable.

Atticus was now nervous than ever. The real question was why…he was never this nervous before, not even while dueling Jaden for the second time.

"Atticus, is something wrong?" Zelda asked with furrowed brows.

She looked as though she was trying to read his mind. Or looking through closed doors as if she had see-through vision.

"Zelda…" he was going to tell her, "I'm fine."

"You look sick." Zelda then suddenly dropped the subject, "I wonder how Link is."

"Wait!" he called for her just as she started to leave.

She walked up to him again, this time shorter than he. He seemed tense and nervous, Zelda could definitely tell.

"If I just so happened to kiss you now, you wouldn't…maybe--" he was interrupted.

Zelda covered his mouth and stood on her tip-toes. Leaning in closer to Atticus, she slowly removed her hand and kissed Atticus herself. Very gentle, she was…true, gentle, pure, and absolutely top of her game.

She removed her lips from his and asked him,"Want to go check on my brother with me?"

"Sure…" he replied smiling.


	10. Of Knowing Truths

**Yo…dqbsurf writing the TENTH chapter on the COMPUTER! That is a big step for me especially considering I have NEVER done this before. I have written plenty of things on paper, but not on computer…my bad. Read my text BLABBER on! Lol…on to ze Fan fic!!!!!!!!!!!! **

~*~*~

Of Knowing Truths – Chapter 10 of LoZ! GX (Legend of Zelda Generation X)

Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry were all asleep in their bunks of the Slifer dorm room. Syrus shivered, Hassleberry was snoring quietly, and Jaden was disturbed.

Instead of a dream, it was more like a vision. Something called his name.

"Better go help your friend, Jaden." A feminine and soft said.

It repeated over and over in his head. He turned on his side and no one noticed, but a dark red shadow filled the room. Syrus peeped open his eyes to see if it was morning.

For some reason, he couldn't see anything. All that was in front of him was a blood-red shaded color.

"Jaden?" he whispered quietly.

As if on cue, the red shadow vanished just before his eyes and a black shadow remained. It was floating in the middle of the room and it was shaped like a heart with four spikes coming from top and bottom on each side. In other words, the shadow was perfectly symmetrical. Syrus felt millions of shivers explore throughout his body.

A low laugh filled his ears, which left a long ring and echo afterwards. Syrus stared at it as it rotated in one area as if looking around the room. It stopped again looking perfectly symmetrical, except, it didn't make a full rotation.

Orange orbs popped out from the shadow like eyes, and the red color of the room disappeared showing all of the color in the room and of the shadow, which was similar to the constellation Jaden drew.

"Jaden…?" Syrus called a little louder.

The same low laugh filled the room as the orbs disappeared and reappeared over and over. It moved back and forth from the left to the right and kept opening and closing its eyes.

Blinking…Syrus decided.

He also noticed how it was not doing anything at all. Just making infinite movements it seemed. The figure stopped and while still blinking, it rotated the rest of the way. Syrus noticed a few red stringy-looking things falling from the back of the heart.

It rotated to face Syrus eye-to-eye again and laughed.

"Jaden…please wake up. I am kinda freaked right now." Syrus said in a shaky voice.

"You might want to go check on the Creator…" the figure told Syrus. It had no mouth, but Syrus could tell because the sound came directly from it, "That is advice from Majora's Remains…"

"Jaden!" Syrus screamed.

~*~*~*~

"Oh my gosh! I didn't know how late it was!" Zelda panicked.

"Don't worry, it's not like Nurse Fonda won't let you see Link." Atticus tried being reassuring.

"Please, Atticus. Get real…it is eleven twenty-seven for crying out loud. " Zelda muttered, "Not to be rude at all, but I am just saying."

Atticus shrugged it off. The two ran across the empty halls to the nurse's office.

"Nurse Fonda…?" Zelda called.

To her surprise, Nurse Fonda wasn't there. Atticus looked around in her office and Zelda looked all over the rest of the place.

"Nurse Fonda isn't here now," Atticus said.

"Link is here." Zelda smiled.

She was very right as well. Link was lying on a white bed without a blanket and was hooked up to a wire that transferred clean blood to him. Zelda sat beside him. She remembered the odd times in their family while looking at Link's face.

When he was four she was ten. When Link turned six, Zelda was still ten. This was proven because Zelda had more Human in her body than Link. Every Hyrulian knows Humans age slower than Hylians. Right now, Zelda was seventeen and Link was fifteen. How is that possible? Not very many people know. Not even Hylians.

One time when Link and Zelda attended a Hylian Science class, the two had to determine the difference between Hylians, Hyrulians, and Humans. Link knew right off the bat; he always had a bigger brain than the rest of the family.

He stated, "Hylians have pointed ears and can be specialized in magical abilities, Hyrulians are citizens of Hyrule, but do not necessarily have to be Hylians, for example: Zane Truesdale. A Human is a non-magical being with round ears and dull knowledge."

Zelda laughed at the memory. The opinion Humans aren't as smart as Hylians isn't always true. Link didn't think so, but Zane was definitely smarter than Zelda. Link says, "That is because you don't try, and Zane probably has a photographic memory or something."

As soon as he opens his eyes, Zelda decided to let their friends know what is going on. Link was going to tell them whether he liked it or not, for now Jaden and the others have something to do with the two Hylians.

'Especially Atticus…' Zelda thought with a smile.

Link let a small groan escape with a hot breath. His eyes opened slowly and noticed Zelda's smile first.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked gently.

"How would that even be possible?" Link asked sarcastically in a hoarse voice.

"It is about eleven thirty; a little over, but close." Zelda explained.

~*~*~

A few days after, it was Thursday, and a cold winter afternoon. Zelda told Link to explain what had happened, and to her surprise, he was completely willing. She means to explain to Jaden, her, ZANE and all. She was especially surprised when he still agreed after she told him to explain to Zane Truesdale of all people to talk to. He was still willing.

Zelda, Link, Zane, Jaden, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, Chazz, Alexis, and Bastion all sat in a lounge room.

Link and Zelda sat by each other in a grey love seat, Jay, Sy, and Tyranno sat on an orange couch to the left, Atticus, Alexis, and Chazz sat oblique from the siblings, and Bastion sat alone in a grey recliner, while Zane relaxed behind Syrus.

"Why do I have to be here?" Chazz asked annoyed.

"I don't know. You can leave if you want." Zelda told him with a cold stare still mad for what he said to Hassleberry on Monday, the day of Link's duel.

Link kept his head down, which made Jaden want to comfort him.

"Hey, buddy. It's alright…we've faced many crazy things as a team and got through it. Now we have a Hylian Deck on our side. Whatever comes, we will be able to defeat it in a duel."

**Whatever kid…He hasn't faced Majora yet. He'll be sorry...** Majora started in Link's head, **that he ever said that.**

'You're still there?' Link thought to Majora.

**Of course I am. You made me, remember? Only the creator may live and carry Majora all at the same time.**

Majora taunted Link, but he managed to ignore it.

"Link, what in the world has been going on?" Zelda asked.

"Majora's alive. He keeps talking to me. He is now…" Link explained quickly.

"The card is talking to you?" Alexis repeated.

"I know how that is: annoying." Chazz said with his eyes closed.

"Takes annoying to know annoying." Syrus muttered and Jaden laughed and so did Hassleberry.

"I heard that you slifer slacker!" Chazz shouted.

"Shut up…" Zelda commanded, "Link…"

**Go ahead…tell your friends…I'll get revenge eventually. Tell them about the Creator first.**

Majora commanded.

"I think I…I keep having these dreams and there is a voice that talks to me."

"Majora?" Zane asked.

"No…He said it was me: The Creator in a past life."

"Wicked." Atticus whispered and Alexis elbowed him.

"You are a reincarnate? Amazing, I say." Bastion murmured, "What else?"

"Well…Zelda," Link faced his sister, "you remember the legend of how Majora was created?"

"The wise creature? Yes." She replied.

"Zane, you're a Hyrulian, you know the legend, also don't you?" Syrus asked.

"How did you know," Zane asked, "That I am Hyrulian?"

"Link…" Syrus said simply.

A glare was what Zane shot at Link. Apparently, the two didn't want to start a fight, so Link continued.

"He told me he was the creature that came to Majora those millenniums ago and created Majora's Mask from the remains of the fire Majora'd left behind." Link explained.

"So YOU yourself are THEE Creator." Bastion repeated in understanding thought.

"It looks that way huh?" Hassleberry spoke up.

"Uh…what does Majora's Mask look like again?" Syrus asked nervous.

"It's a spiky heart, remember?" Jaden replied.

"Well, yeah…I guess that is accurate…enough." Zelda said.

"Well, on Tuesday, I-I…uh…" Syrus stammered.

"Just tell us Sy." Atticus urged.

"Don't worry 'bout nothing else, and spill." Hassleberry pushed.

"On Tuesday, a spiky heart shape shadow thingy appeared in the dorm while Jay and Hassleberry were still asleep. It laughed at me and moved a lot. It had orange eyes, and red stringy stuff on the back, four different colored spikes on top and bottom of each side of the shape. It was real scary."

"Yeah…I remember Sy explaining that on WEDNESDAY MORNING after he screamed my name like a siren!" Jaden said loudly with a playful glare at Syrus's direction.

**Yep…that was me. I was having so much fun. You ever heard the phrase 'Feeding off of other's fear'? Well…that is exactly what I was doing to your little friend.** Majora coaxed.

"He confessed." Link said darkly.

"Who?" Chazz asked.

"Majora. He thinks everything in the real world is a game. He said he fed off your fear, Syrus." Link told them all.

"Uh…gross…" Alexis groaned.

"Definitely, baby sister, I agree." Atticus responded.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, excellent question. I say we wait." Bastion resolved.

"Wha??? Are you nuts? We can't _wait_! Majora could kill Link if we wait too long!" Zelda yelled.

"Well…if that is so, maybe we can find a way to force Majora out. Yes…we use force to summon out a spirit inside someone, and then we duel it, without harming Link." Bastion said.

"How?" Alexis and Zane asked.

"I will find a way. A difficult way, but a way." Bastion replied coolly.

"Thank you guys. Now you know the truth. At least for the most part, and now…I guess we let Bastion do whatever and keep a cool head on Link." Zelda said.

"Is that possible?" Syrus asked and Jaden laughed along with Hassleberry again.

Even Link laughed with them.

…That was the first time in a long time Link had smiled a real smile. Zelda could tell because when Link smiled, he had a habit of squinting to his eyes and had two small dimples on his cheeks. It was the cutest smile ever, or so Zelda thought.

It even made want Chazz to join in the laughter. Zane did also, as well as Alexis and Bastion. Link's real smile gave off a brilliant scintillation, and everyone noticed.


	11. Link Versus Jaden PT 1

Chapter Eleven – Jaden Versus Link

Link sat in the dorm room with his elbow on the table, and his chin in his palm. He looked lazily out a window of the Ra Dorm. Now, Link was sharing a dorm with someone called Jarrod, and he wasn't very talkative, which pleased Link to the bone.

He already knew _enough _people! Zane Truesdale was one of them. Link still despised Zane deeply, but he often kept the urge to punch him in the face down to the ground. Everyone who knew Link well _knew_ he wouldn't hesitate to start a fight. Not exactly that he liked to fight, but he likes to let people know 'Don't mess with me or my sister or you _will_ be sorry'.

For example, a day walking home from the Hyrulian School, some boy who Zelda use to date poured the water of his water bottle all over her and she flipped! So, Link decided to pin him to a wall and demand him to apologize. The guy couldn't break himself free either; not even a little!

He apologized, but to Link, it wasn't enough.

"Mean it!" He screamed at him holding him down.

Then the guy said it what seemed millions of times and almost started to cry. Link told him he was too weak and let him go run to his mommy.

**Sure, you definitely showed that lowlife. **Majora told him as he read his thoughts and memories, **that is why, Creator, why you should join my side. Together, we could be great; unstoppable, indestructible, and so much more. **

'I won't ever even think about joining you.' Link thought bitterly.

…Majora kept silent.

Since he didn't reply, Link let out a long sigh and looked at the green grass outside. The sun was covered by a little black cloud. The wind blew scarcely, if any at all.

After a while of observing what was outside the dorm, Link decided to join it. He walked slowly out of it and onto the beach's shoreline. Syrus and Hassleberry were both there.

The two were laughing at something. Then Hassleberry said something, but Link didn't hear. Syrus laughed even harder and Hassleberry slapped his own knee.

'They look like they are having a blast.' Link thought, smiling.

He didn't understand why, but he felt very smiley now that he wasn't the only one who knew about Majora.

'I guess…it is just the pure joy of knowing I have friends that stick by me and actually don't feel intimidated by me.'

Link now understood unison more than ever.

"Hey Link!" a happy voice yelled behind him. Link turned around and saw a brunette in a red jacket smiling and looking very cheerful.

"Yeah, Jaden. What is it?"

"Let's duel!" Jaden said loudly.

"Duel? You and me?" Link asked.

"Yeah! I wanna see what you can do close-up and…whatever." Jaden shrugged.

"Uh…alright. Get your deck, I guess." Link also shrugged.

"Sweet!"

Jaden ran off like a mad man with glee and went to his dorm to get his deck. Link, on the other hand had his deck with him in his inside-jacket-pocket. A duel disk, though?

Zelda sat with Alexis and was having a friendly talk with her.

"I've always loved to have an older brother. I mean by age, because Link will act like he's so much older by getting rid of pests that I call ex-boyfriends." Zelda laughed.

Alexis laughed with her, "Yeah, I bet. I've always wondered what it was like to have a brother that usually always acted his own age."

"I guess we both have strange brothers." Zelda laughed.

"Totally and utterly."

"Those words mean the same thing."

"Exactly." Alexis said simply.

A short silence surrounded the girls, until they simultaneously both burst out laughing.

When they were done, a voice yelled, "Zelda! Can I borrow your duel disk?"

The two both knew it was Link. Zelda held out her duel disk which looked exactly like Link's other one, and waited for him to come and take it.

"Are you gonna duel someone?" Alexis asked as he came closer.

"Jaden Yuki." Link replied.

…Alexis has GOT to see this!

In fact the whole academy had to see it. The insecure Hylian against the best duelist in the school; it was major!

Link had been on the left, and Jaden to the right.

"Duel!"

"I'll go first, if you don't mind." Jaden drew his standby phase.

"Not at all." Link replied.

"Cool. I summon Elemental Hero: Sparkman in ATK!" (1600) "and I place a face down to go."

"I summon Arbiter Poe," (800), "And I place a card down. Your go." Link smirked.

"Why didn't he do anything?" Chazz asked annoyed. "He could've blown that Sparkman outta the field in no time."

"Jay has a facedown; Link knows that and is probably looking his way around it." Syrus said.

"Well, the Arbiter Poe isn't going to do any good on that." Zelda explained.

"Yeah, only 800 ATK points…" Bastion thought aloud.

"Uh…alrighty then." Jaden drew his card.

He paused as he looked at his deck again.

"I play the spell Polymerization, and fuse Sparkman with Elemental Hero Clayman to make Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

"Thunder Giant, attack that Arbiter Poe."

Link stood his ground and waited for Thunder Giant to get a little closer and pulled a trap called Floor Master.

"Floor Master takes your Thunder Giant and sends him right to the grave. Sorry, buddy." Link smiled slightly.

"Well!" Jaden snapped sarcastically, "I'll play two face downs and end my turn."

'Three face downs,' Link thought as he drew a card.

The card he pulled was called Death Sword. It was a very helpful card.

'Problem solved.' Link smiled.

"I summon the trap card, Death Sword, and he isn't very nice to your cards there. He wipes out them all, you can't resummon them, and you also can't prevent this from happening." Link explained.

Jaden froze in disbelief.

"Well, dang!"

"I also summon another Arbiter Poe and the field-spell Arbiter's Grounds." Link said. Six gold pillars with chains hanging from them surrounded the duelists then.

"Cool. My go." Jaden said as he took his standby phase, "I play the spell Pot of Greed, so I draw two more cards…the perfect two, also." Jaden smirked.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman to the field. Here's a twist, I get to draw two cards if there aren't any other cards on the field and thanks to you, you got that covered. Next, I equip the spell Bubble Blaster! That gives my Bubbleman an extra 800 points, too." (1600) Jaden explained.

"Wow…not _twisted _enough…" Link teased.

"Try this on for size: attack Bubbleman!" Jaden pointed to the Arbiter Poe, which suddenly split to four.

"Inny, Minny, Miney, Moe…which one is real?" Link smirked.

"Dang, that kid is real confident, huh?" Hassleberry told them.

"He can be." Zelda replied.

"He better be careful. If he gets too cocky, he'll end up losing." Syrus added.

"Right now, Jaden is losing…" Chazz rolled his eyes at them.

"Watch it Princeton." Zelda warned.

"Or what? You'll spray me with pepper spray?" Chazz coaxed.

Zelda paused and looked Chazz in the eye. "I have an insecure brother…don't make me use him."

"Okay…Bubbleman, attack the one to the very left…no right! Uh…random?" Jaden mentally crossed his fingers.

Bubbleman then attacked the Poe that he went right through and Bubbleman bounced back and hit Jaden directly.

"You could've said something about that!" Jaden yelled with a weird smile on his face and scratching the back of his head.

"Jaden, if you pick the wrong one, Bubbleman will attack you." Link told him.

Jaden scoffed. "You're late!" he laughed.

Jaden was now down to 1600 LP while Link was still full.

"Alright, now. I lay down a facedown."

"Awesome, Draw!" Link looked at the card he just drew and put it with the rest of his deck.

"I play the spell, Jar of Avarice, and I draw 2 cards."

'Volvagia and Sonata of Awakening,' Link thought.

He looked down at his deck and thought for a long moment.

"He sure is taking his sweet time." Alexis commented.

"Yeah. People will do that." Syrus interjected.

"I sacrifice both of my Poes, to summon The Twilit Fossil: Stallord from my hand." (2400)

Link ordered Stallord to attack Jaden's Bubbleman, but only his Bubble Blaster was destroyed. "My go!" Jaden yelled and he drew his card.

"I play the card Bubble Shuffle, so I can put your Stallord in DEF, and keep Bubbleman in ATK while I summon another Elemental Hero. I choose, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

Now Burstinatrix, attack that Stallord!" Jaden commanded.

Since Stallord was only destroyed in DEF, Link took no damage, and Arbiter's Grounds was also destroyed since there were no monsters on the field of Link's side anymore.

And now, Bubbleman, attack Link directly!"

"Finally! Jaden actually got to him." Chazz complained.

"Well, the kid is good." Zane spoke up.

Once again, Zane giving props, surprised Syrus by much. And this time, it wasn't only Syrus. It was Zelda, Atticus, and even Link would've been.

"Good job." Link smiled at Jaden.

"Thanks, man! I am so tired now, but I am having so much fun!" Jaden told him.

"I know what you mean." Link agreed.

"My turn…" Link thought, "I summon Death Armos," (1200) "and lay down a face down. I'll leave it at that."

"Leave it? Clearly Link can--" Chazz started.

"Jaden's face downs…" Hassleberry reminded.

"He's a thinker. He really gets this down quick." Syrus said.

"True." Zane agreed.

"Alright then, I summon Elemental Hero Avian and a Polymerization! I'll fuse Burstinatrix and Avian to create Flame Wingman!" (2100)

"Now I'll use his special ability on your Death Armos."

"Wrong! You won't because Death Armos can only be destroyed one way and one way only. A monster with a light attribute and more ATK points then 1200."

Jaden was silent.

"Really?" He asked astonished.

Link nodded.

"Dang…then…I guess I'll pass."

"Yes, now my go. I summon Volvagia, if I sacrifice 400 LP." (2400)

"Now Volvagia, attack Flame Wingman."

Jaden was left with 1500 LP and Link was current with 2800.

"This is getting close." Zelda said.

"It sure is…" Zane added.

R&R

Sry for the cliffhanger I am tired, it is like almost 3 in the morn, so I go sleepy time then write l8r. :D


	12. Link Versus Jaden PT 2

Chapter 12 – Jaden VS Link

"Draw!" Jaden yelled as he took his standby phase. The duel was still going on, and Jaden thought he was losing himself.

Against Zane, he wasn't doing as bad as he was against Link. Although…somehow, Link had won the duel against Zane. Maybe Link really was too good for his own, but that doesn't mean Jaden was going to give up! Hehe…no way would Jaden think about giving up!

"All right then," Jaden paused, "I play the Field Spell, Skyscraper!"

"Uh-oh…that's not good." Syrus mumbled.

"Why? What is Skay-Sky-Skyscraper?" Zelda pronounced 'skyscraper' wrong by making the 'a' sound lowercase as in wrapper.

"Skyscraper," Zane corrected, "every Hero monster Jaden has, he can plus its ATK by 1000 if the target has more ATK than his monster, and considering Link doesn't have any monsters…"

"Yeah…he's gonna get blasted." Chazz told them.

"Yes, but Link will only lose-" Bastion started.

"Blah, blah, blah! We don't need this you nerd." Chazz insulted.

…silence.

"Well! That was rude!" Alexis told Chazz.

"I agree with you, lil' sis." Atticus shook his head with his yes closed.

"Nobody asked you Atticus, so shut up!" Chazz yelled.

Again, silence. Zelda was so surprised, but everyone else just ignored him.

"Shut don't go up." Hassleberry murmured.

"That's doesn't…" Bastion corrected.

"Alright Jaden, gimme your best shot!"

"You got it, Link! Go Flame Wingman! Attack Link directly!"

Link's 2800 LP just dissolved and became 700. Now hanging on a thread, Link drew his standby phase after Jaden placed two face downs.

'Now he has three down again. What are the chances of him having more than one negate attack?' Link thought, 'that means I'll need a monster with face downs, and things of that sort don't work.'

Luckily for Link, he had that monster that he needed. This helps him, a lot.

"I summon a Poe to the field." (600) Link said calmly, "Let me tell you a little Hylian story Jaden. Poes that used to roam around Hyrule used to destroy everything, despite how little or useless it seemed. Even the Big Poe looked as though he couldn't do a thing. But, the fires in their lanterns are all indestructible, and you know how fire works…"

"Fire destroys everything it touches." Zelda told herself aloud and solemnly.

It made Atticus and Zane snap their heads toward her direction.

"Something wrong?" Zane asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Zelda hesitated to answer for a moment. Zane's touch brought an unwanted memory…from a time ago, that seemed like centuries.

"Zelda…?" Zane called gently.

"I…am fine. Don't worry about me." Zelda looked at Zane and gave him a small smile and turned back to the duel looking solemn again.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"Geez…I wish girls would give me that much attention." Hassleberry whispered to Syrus.

"Good luck." Syrus gave him 'a look'.

"Thanks…you just made my day so much better. Now I can be more confident in myself…a little support 'buddy'?" Hassleberry said loudly and sarcastically.

Chazz, knowing him, gave Hassleberry another annoyed look.

"Say good bye to your face downs." Link mentally laughed at himself.

He knew he was horrible right now. Give Jaden a break…really. He hasn't used many spells or anything. Not that he couldn't handle it, and Link knew he wasn't about to go easy on Jaden of all people to go easy on.

"Alright…but I should let you know one of them was a monster…" Jaden smiled.

'He's hiding something. He must've known I was going to do that again.'

Link shrugged the feeling of foolishness off and appointed Poe towards Flame Wingman and destroyed him. Then laid a face down to conclude his turn.

"Great." Jaden said without being sarcastic or anything, "Now I go!" Jaden looked at his hand and the card he just drew.

"Even Greater. I play the card monster reborn, to bring back Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Also, I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart! Link, you've never heard of Soul Union, have you?" Jaden asked.

Link shook his head negative and listened well.

"Well, it is a trap that is here in my hand, and I'm going to play it. Now Soul Union allows me to pick one monster from my grave, and add their attack points to any Elemental Hero here." Jaden explained.

"I will select Bladedge, who by the way, you destroyed with your Poe, and add his twenty-six hundred points to Wingman's twenty-four hundred."

"Oh my! That's a grand total of 5000!" Bastion realized.

"I would've never have guessed." Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Boy, keep that up and you'll earn a slap in the face." Hassleberry teased.

"Oh yeah? By who?" Chazz crossed his arms.

"Zelda." Zane and Atticus said together.

Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, and Hassleberry laughed at Chazz's stupidity.

"Alright Link, go Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Just as Jaden's monster was going for the Poe, a purple smoke surrounded the two monsters and no one could see a thing there.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked shakily.

"It's another Poe ability." Zelda replied.

When the smoke was gone, the Poe was gone, but four Arbiter Poes took its place. Link was still there with his 700 LP as well. "What're you still doing up here?" Jaden asked.

"When a Poe is destroyed, I played this trap." Link held a purple framed card and showed it to Jaden.

"Poe Swap…." Jaden read.

"Exactly. A regular Poe is switched with an Arbiter Poe. And in the process, no damage is taken." Link explained.

"Oh…that makes sense." Jaden mumbled, "But Flame Wingman still has 5000 ATK."

"He sure does…but that isn't going to matter, because this card also ends your turn…if I pay half my life points." (LP- 350)" Next, I play the spell, Element Mastery. So I choose a monster on your side of the field and I get to choose a monster from my deck with the same as its attribute, or element." Link explains.

The example there was, since Jaden had Wildheart, and Wingman, which was a wind, and Earth, Link could pick monsters from his deck and summon them to the field.

"For wind, I play Molgera," (2600 ATK 600 DEF)" as long as I sacrifice a monster on my field." Link told him as an Arbiter Poe desinagrated (sp?).

"And Earth, I play Deku Scrub." Link finished, (200 ATK 1000 DEF).

"Geez…I have a feeling this turn is going to be long." Chazz complained.

"Who knows…?" Syrus trailed off.

"He's right. Link is pretty unpredictable; he could pull off a fast one right under our noses just like that." Alexis explained.

"And now, for my normal summoning. I summon The Twilit Igniter: Fyrus, in ATK mode!" (2200)

"Another Spirit, huh?" Jaden asked.

"Do Hylian Decks often have Spirit Cards?" Tyranno asked Zelda.

"Not mainly, but yes, Hylian Decks have quite a few. Majora is the only one that can stay on the field for more than one turn." Zelda explained.

"Hm…It's like the Hylian Deck bends the rules of Duel Monsters." Bastion observed.

"Now, I sacrifice my Level 8 Spirit Monster, and take out my spell, Twilight Realm."

The whole Duel Arena had turned orange and purple skies with the weird black darkness flying about every which way. It made Link's Molgera grow weaker in Offense, and Jaden's Wildheart and Flame Wingman loose offense.

"What happened to my Heroes?" Jaden asked.

"Twilight Realm: It's a card that brings down every monster's offense unless it is a Twilit Monster, like Fyrus, here." Link's Fyrus then came back with extra ATK points.

"How does it determine how many ATK points the non-twilit monsters loose, and the twilit ones get, and why did Fyrus come back?" Bastion asked.

"The level of all the monsters on the field multiplied by 200. And, if Link sacrifices half of his Life Points, he gets a Twilit Monster back from the graveyard." Zane explained.

"It's amazing how you know so much…" Syrus rolled his eyes slightly.

Zane said nothing back, just looked at the back of Syrus's head.

"…and the non-twilit monsters loose the points equal to the level of my Twilit Igniter multiplied by 100. SO now, Flame Wingman is reduced to 4200 ATK, and Fyrus has 5000, attack Fyrus!" Link pointed.

"Not so fast! I have a trap! I play: NEGATE ATTACK!"

**Not under MY vessel!**

'Majora!' Link panicked.

**Here we go creator!**

Majora took control over Link's mind, and played a trap from his hand.

"We play, Oath to Order from our hand!" Majora's voice said.

"We? Where did that voice come from?" Syrus asked nervously.

"…Majora." Zelda replied in horror.

"He took over Link?" Atticus asked a little freaked himself.

"Hn! The only reason I can do this, is because of Fyrus, he's a Twilit Monster, and Twilit Monsters get whatever they want…" Majora explained.

"So, Fyrus, continue." Chazz whispered.

"No way. Jaden has another card facedown." Hassleberry pointed out.

Fyrus destroyed Jaden's Wingman, and then Link commanded Molgera to attack Elemental Hero: Wildheart. After those, Jaden played the spell, Waboku, so no damage was taken upon him at all.

"You sure are a pest!" Majora exclaimed, "We lay a facedown and end our turn."

Fyrus went to the graveyard and Link's side of the field, but Molgera stayed due to the effect of a spell Majora played called The Rod of Seasons. Any monster that was originally supposed to go to the grave stays for another turn instead, so Molgera stayed on the field.

**Give me my body back! And my mind! You can't control me Majora!**

Link tried to tell Majora. Majora wouldn't listen and continued on with the duel.

"Alright! It's time for a serious change up!" Jaden exclaimed and drew his standby phase.

"Change up? I'm sure he'll turn this whole duel around and win right now." Syrus said.

"Yea, Link didn't even lay a facedown."

**A FACEDOWN? I would have thought of that Majora! For an almighty card, you sure are pretty BRAINLESS! **Link insulted furiously.

'Well, fine creator. I'll put you back where you belong, and then we'll see who's brainless.' Majora turned back inside Link's mind and because if initial shock of having control of his own body again, Link collapsed.

He gasped sharply for air and bared his long Hylian teeth. What did Majora mean?

"Hey, are you okay?" Jaden asked.

Link took a moment to answer, for he didn't hear him right.

"Yeah…I'm back in control." Link replied.

"Thank goodness…" Zelda sighed in relief and sat back in her chair watching her younger brother get up slowly to his feet.

"First," Jaden started, "I summon O-Oversoul which allows me to pick a hero from my grave and special summon it here to the field!"

Jaden's Elemental Hero Bladedge came back. (2600)

"So I play Battle Change, so I pick any monster on the field to change to DEF, and your Molgera is the one I choose."

"Oh…I see! Jaden's gonna win because of Bladedge's special ability!" Syrus realized.

"Why did Majora do this? Link could've won…" Zelda muttered.

Zane inconsequentially heard Zelda and looked her way. She was looking down and she looked sad.

'I wonder if she's…okay.' Zane thought not realizing he was staring.

A small nudge caught his attention and he turned to Alexis. She didn't say anything just gave him a questioning look, which Zane shrugged off.

"Now, Bladedge, attack! And Because of my hero's special ability, the difference of his attack points and your defense points inflicts damage directly to your life points."

Link lost his first duel against a human…

**You could have used the quickplay trap card in your hand that happens to be hiding behind that Majora's Mask card of yours there. If you played me, you could've won. In fact, you can win them all with my power, all you have to do is say 'okay'. Well, Creator?**

Link kept his eyes at his feet, he heard Jaden's voice, but didn't care enough to listen at the moment.

"I…" Link said aloud, "will never join you Majora."

Link picked up his head, and the Academy crowd roared at the end of the duel.

"Good duel, Jaden." Link bowed and walked off the stage and outside the building, through the small field and to his Ra Dorm room.

Link set himself comfortably on a seat and gazed at his roommate. Sleeping? Why would this guy be sleeping right now? It was only six PM…Oh well. Link shrugged it off, and shuffled through his deck until he found Majora.

'I outta lock you up somewhere.'

**But Creator, your people did that a long time ago, and I managed to escape because of the greedy, power-hungry and worthless humans. Why would you call them friends now, Creator?**

Link smirked at Majora's question and thought about the answer truthfully.

"Because they stuck by my side when I didn't need it. That, Majora, is the way a true friend acts. And now, I can say: 'I have great friends, and they're human!' but you know what? Who cares what race they come from? Look at the Zoran and Gorons. They are great friends; exact opposites of Race and not alike at all. It's the same way with Hylians and Humans. We are exact opposites, but I think I'm growing on them." Link explained proudly as he put Majora facedown and the rest of his deck upon it.

Link's own words made him think about an important subject as he crawled into bed that early hour to rest.

'Zane…why do I hate him so?' Link thought as he looked at the ceiling from his top bunk, 'I should…apologize.'

If Zelda could read Link's mind now, she would be so shocked, she might even faint. But…then again; she might be proud.


	13. Unwanted, Unexpected Visit

LoZ! GX Chapter 13 – Unexpected, Unwanted Visit

On a Human Friday afternoon, Zelda was once again sitting on the shoreline of the beach. She wasn't quite close enough to be soaked like before, though. Her distance was kept.

Today, after school at Duel Academy Zelda was singing a traditional Hylian song…in the Hylian language. She would usually speak French at a Human dimension because they would've never heard of Hylian, but Zelda didn't care much anymore. The foreign language did make everyone who passed look at her strangely.

Zelda could've been expecting a visit from Atticus as usual, but instead, Bastion Misawa showed instead.

"Zelda, may I ask you a question?" He asked interrupting her from her thoughts.

When she turned to face him, he was holding a small, yellow, pocket-notebook in one hand, and a black pen in the other.

"Of course," Zelda smiled.

"It's about Link…when we were in the medical room; he needed extra blood from being hysterical. I've never heard of such a thing before." Bastion explained to her.

Zelda closed her eyes and faced out to the sea, thinking of her next words before she spills.

'I remember…Link was mad at me for it…'

"Why are you asking me?" Zelda finally asked.

"Well-" he cut himself off, "I'm not quite sure…don't you know?"

He sounded worried to Zelda's ears. The thought made her smile to herself…why would he be worried about asking a question?

"You need to ask him yourself. Otherwise, he'll never change." Zelda said thinking about the song she sang him when he was in the hospital bed.

"…who said anything about change?" Bastion was taken aback.

Zelda barely laughed to herself, "Link has trust issues. Back in Hyrule, Link had no friends either because Link would make them scared of him, or the people who tried to talk to him, he usually pushed away." Zelda opened her eyes and watched the waves.

"But Bastion, you're different than them. Link has an open window in his mind right now. Majora is trying to pull him away from us, so Link is fighting to stay with us, and the only way to do that, is to gain friends and establish trust in others. Believe it or not, Sebastian, you have what it takes to get Link to open up to you."

'Wow…so wise.' Bastion thought. He thought about his next words before replying. He looked to the ground and studied in the sand for a sentence to come to him.

"Let me teach you something Bastion," Zelda commanded gently and soft as she stood up, "There is a secret to defeating Majora: your emotions. When Link feels…angry, Majora can bring himself to Link's mind and if he's mad enough, he can take control of Link. If Link is feeling affection, or if he's being loved, Majora is powerless."

Zelda turned her head so she could look into Bastion's eyes, "I'm sure that's why Majora chose Link as his vessel before he knew who Link really was. Link was always an angry kid. And a sad kid, he's rarely happy. And now, in a Human world, he's happier than he's ever been because he has you. Friends are a good thing to have. Thank you, Sebastian." Zelda smiled wider.

Bastion now looked up at the sky and took in what she'd said, trying to understand better.

"Since Link was…un-happy," Bastion tried, "Majora chose him because of his trouble in showing how he feels sometimes, but he didn't know about Link being the Creator…I think I understand."

Zelda kept smiling, and bowed to Bastion before leaving. What a lecture! Bastion was a bit fascinated now.

'So…Link's condition,'

Zane stood under the lighthouse like he usually would when he needed thinking time and watched the ocean's waves. He was mainly thinking about one girl: Zelda…she wouldn't go away….

What was she even doing here? Ever since Hyrule had banned Humans and Hylians to live together at all, Zane hadn't had one single trace or sign of a Hylian. Today, the Humans that used to be Hylians barely remember what it was like, and Zane knew that…but he could never forget. Not her…

"Zane." A voice said from Zane's far left. It sounded like Zelda to him, but he knew it was Alexis.

"Alexis…" Zane greeted mono-tone.

"What are you thinking about?" Alexis asked immediately, also staring into the ocean with her.

"Her…"

Alexis looked towards Zane.

"…and remembering what it was like at Hyrule." Zane finished.

Zane sighed slightly and looked farther into the horizon. At the corner of his eye, he could see Alexis staring up at him.

"Do you miss it?" she asked solemnly.

Zane caught one particular wave and watched it come closer and closer until he was looking straight down.

"Miss what?" Zane asked just to ask.

He knew exactly what she was talking about because Zane brought it up.

"Hyrule?…being with her?" Alexis never changed her tone.

"Do you like it better there than here?" she asked.

'Being with her…' Zane thought, 'Zelda.' It was almost painful, 'Do I? I don't know…I'm not sure. The Human world: where I belong, or Hyrule? A world of Hylians where I…'

Zane couldn't bring himself to think of it.

"I do miss it, Alexis. I do not know whether I like here better than there though." Zane looked up again and watched the ocean.

"I think you're trying to avoid what your heart tells you." Alexis confessed.

Zane looked at her with his eyes, (without turning his head) and allowed Alexis to continue.

"I can see through your act Zane."

Zane now faced Alexis. That last statement had made him speechless.

"You love her, don't you?" Alexis came right out with that one.

Zane had to look away. Because deep inside him, he knew what he felt…Alexis was…probably right.

"I don't know." Zane lied.

'So, it's a possibility. He probably does love her…He isn't telling himself the truth. Deep, he's in so much denial.' Alexis thought.

Something strange caught Zane in the corner of his eye. He looked passed the lighthouse. Was Duel Academy expecting someone?

"What's that ferry boat doing here?" Zane asked.

Alexis looked his way and saw the white boat, too.

"Wouldn't have Chancellor Shepherd told us?" Alexis asked herself.

Zane beckoned Alexis to follow him as he walked away from the light house to see who or what was in that ferry boat. Most of the way, not a sound came from either Zane or Alexis.

Link sat beside Jaden and watched two pro duelists throw down live. One duelist was going to attack with their monster.

"He shouldn't do that…" Link trailed off.

The attacking duelist was attacking an opponent with two facedowns on her field. Of course, that human ran right into her trap…

"Link!" someone yelled out of nowhere.

From behind, Syrus ran towards Jaden and Link.

"What's up, Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Someone like you is here!"

"What do you mean, 'like me'?" Link asked.

"I mean pointed ears, weird duel disk." Syrus replied.

'Audre…' Link thought with clenched teeth.

**I can feel the fire burning inside you, Creator. This Audre character must go, right? Use that flame inside you, and show them why you're called Link Hylia!**

So much for an evil pep-talk.

'No,' Link refused.

**What?**

'I am Link Hylia because that is the name my mother chose for me. But, one thing I will show him, Majora, is how to be a true Hylian.'

Link stood from the couch and turned to Jaden.

"Hey, Jaden, there might be a duel here. Join me?" He offered with a smile.

"You bet!"

Jaden Link and Syrus all ran down the halls of Duel Academy and made their way outside.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm gonna go find Hassleberry." Syrus ran back in the hallway.

Zelda stood on the docks outside of Duel Academy, and faced a Hylian from home called Audre. Her _current_ boyfriend…

"Zelda!" He exclaimed happily.

He walked quickly to her and pulled her into an embrace. She almost reluctantly hugged back. Zelda wasn't exactly expecting Hylian company, especially from Audre.

"Audre…what in the world are you doing here?" Zelda asked.

Audre pushed her away gently and gave her an expressionless look.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but I mean…I just wasn't expecting you to come."

"Well, what did you want me to do? Write a letter in Hylian. You know how Humans are." Audre mumbled.

Zelda gave him a small delicate smile and scooted closer to him and walked him away from there and to the beach.

"They have an ocean here, Audre. It's beautiful! And the beach feels great. I go there almost everyday, so c'mon! Link probably knows we're here!"

Bastion was roaming the hallways of Duel Academy in search for Link. He turned his head back and forth to keep close eye, sure not to miss Link if he spots him. Just around the next corner, Syrus was running around calling out for Hassleberry.

"Syrus! Have you seen Link?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, he went out looking for Zelda. Get this: some Hylian boyfriend of Zelda's came and now Link is furious! He said they might duel!"

Syrus rushed away again, and Bastion rushed out the opposite direction outside of Duel Academy. He ran across the stone pavement and passed all the stone benches and made it at the top of a hill, and by his luck, he found Link and Jaden scanning the distant earth and sea.

"Do you see her?" Link asked, shading his eyes.

"Nope…sorry, buddy." Jaden replied also shading his eyes.

"Keep looking." Link ran passed Jaden and looked around the opposite side.

"Link! I finally found you." Bastion speed-walked to Link and he got a stern look in return.

"Make it quick…" Link said almost reading Bastion's mind.

**Why wait? This Audre character could be stealing your precious sister away from you every second you wait.**

Majora taunted. How clever of him to try and use Link's fear against him and please himself. Well, it didn't work; Majora is being shut off in Link's mind.

"I have a question," Bastion pulled out his notepad and pen, "Why-"

"Bastion! This is no time to quiz! A duel might happen!" Jaden cut in excitedly.

**This Human has a point. Why is he being more reasonable than you?**

'He's being _reasonable _for the _wrong reasons!_'Link thought angrily.

"C'mon! Help me look for Zelda, and I'll tell you whatever it is." Link said.

That would be a true statement…it only depended on Bastion's question. He helped Link and Jaden search for Zelda and another Hylian.

**What? I am ashamed that **_**you **_**created me! You are supposed to be wise, and now you're bringing all you 'Human' friends with you wherever you go? What happened to you? You aren't the same Creator, or the same Hylian.**

Link had Majora in a puzzled situation, which made him smirk with triumph. He planned to keep Majora that way.

"Why do you loose blood when you're hysterical? What's wrong with your heart?"

Bastion's question stung Link to the bone. He stopped in his tracks and thought about the answer.

'Should I tell him? But he's….'

"It's…a family thing." Link lied.

**What is he talking about, Creator?**

"Zelda doesn't have it, though." Bastion said.

"I-I can't say…I'm sorry Bastion."

Link continued running in the direction he was before. Jaden was a bit ahead of the two. Link still just couldn't trust the Humans enough to tell them…

'Ombituske…' Link thought.

**Ombituske? **Majora repeated. **What is this?**

'Nothing you need to know.' Link told him bitterly as he caught up with an immobile Jaden.

"Do you see her?" Link asked as he stared down at the beach with Jaden.

"No…"

Syrus was coming back to Link and Jaden…but without Hassleberry.

"Where's Hassleberry?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know. He's gone!" Syrus told them worried.

**Oh…was that Hassleberry?**

Majora let out a sinister laugh.

'No! You did something?'

Just one more thing for Link and his sister to worry about: Now Majora is taking the Humans away from them.

"Have you seen Zelda, Sy?" Jaden asked.

"No; nowhere to be found." He replied solemnly.

**Better hurry…**

Paranoia…paranoia! Link was becoming petrified for Zelda and his Human friends. Majora could do anything he wanted!

"I don't see anybody…except for Alexis and Zane down there," Bastion pointed out.

"Maybe they know where Zelda is!" Link jumped to conclusions…and down the cliff!

He was in a rush to find Zelda, because he just wanted to see her okay. With Audre or not.

Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden looked at each other completely shocked as Link landed on the sandy ground below him beautifully on his feet. Who knew Hylians could do _that!_

**So…you syill have a little Hylian in you.**

Majora insulted.

'No way. I'm all Hylian!' Link thought to him while speeding towards Zane and Alexis.

The two barely saw him coming, and then he stopped sliding right in front of them. Alexis was quick…

"Have you seen Zelda?" she asked immediately.

"No!" Link yelled disappointed.

He said in a tone that said: "Why couldn't you've known that?"

"I was hoping you knew where she is. I think Audre is here." Link growled darkly.

**Creator! Didn't you snap at your sister for not keeping her Hylian mouth shut about personal Hylian things? Why are you spilling to your enemy: Truesdale?**

Majora was even more confused at Link's strange liking to the Humans. He now sounded mad…Link ignored Majora's constant interrogations and continued.

"When we find her, I have to tell you something Truesdale. I-I mean…uh—Zane." Link looked Zane in the eye.

Soon enough, he turned around and sped back up the cliff he jumped from to join Jaden, Syrus, and Bastion.

"What did he call you?" Alexis smirked.

Zane didn't answer because he wasn't sure how to. SO instead, he asked, "Should we follow?"

"Yeah. But…not like _that._"Alexis replied.

Zane and Alexis sprinted off into Link's direction and followed up the hill.


	14. A Quick Duel with a Chump Boyfriend

CHAPTER 14 – LoZ! GX, A Quick Duel with a Chump Boyfriend

Zelda leaned on Audre's side as they walked along the beach arm in arm, and hand in hand. While she walked there, feeling him, she couldn't stop thinking about others. Link was one of the main, though. Talking to Bastion a while ago, made her think of something. If Link finds out and finds the two, he could become mad enough for Majora to take over.

'I hope not…' Zelda thought as she looked up at Audre's profile face.

Audre Serl Psytaz was his full name. They were all Hylian words. Audre, which meant 'potential' in Hylian, was a name given by the Goddess of Power, Din. Serl could be spelled 'Searl' or 'Saerl' and it means 'Time'. Psytaz isn't a direct Hylian word, but it is similar to the word 'Psytieze' which means 'Genius'.

Zelda smiled to herself. Bastion was near a Psytieze. Suddenly, a memory of Atticus flashed in Zelda's mind. She tried not to gasp, and then there was Zane. She took her free hand and rubbed her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Audre's strong voice asked genuinely.

"Oh! Nothing," she lied, "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" He always seemed to know when there was something more to her stories.

Audre stopped them from walking and looked Zelda in the face, as if he was trying to read it.

"Link?" he guessed correctly, "Your annoying little brother?"

He kept reading her face and she got a bit nervous, "how-" she stopped herself.

Before continuing, Audre kept going, "who else? There's more."

'He can tell? He is almost psychic sometimes!' Zelda panicked.

"Nobody too important, can we just walk now? ...please, Audre?"

His hard expression softened and he smiled at her.

"Sure." He took her hand and interlocked fingers.

"So, what are you doing at a human Duel Academy?" he asked.

Maybe this way, he could get her to spill some answers. He knew her well enough to know that something might slip, and he was diabolical enough to try and weasel it out of her.

"Catching up with old human friends and dueling…regular stuff." Zelda replied.

"No protecting from the forces of darkness, huh?" He laughed.

'Well…not yet.'

"No. Not really, this is only a Human Dimension after all." Zelda told him.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged.

Audre only believed what most other cocky Hylians believe. Humans aren't special at all. A Hylian can destroy a Human just with their mind. Whether they were Psytieze or not…

"You're not telling me everything."

Zelda snapped her head to Audre who was looking at her slightly. He must've read her face again. Why did he have to do that all the time? He seems like he has to know everything. Can't he just trust her enough to know that she was telling the truth?

But the problem was, she wasn't telling the complete truth….

"Why do you need to know?" Zelda asked sharply.

"Because I'm worried…If there is ever anything I can help you with, you have to understand that I _will_ help you," he explained and added, "whether you want me to, or not."

"Well I do not." Zelda's stomach turned.

"Why?" He asked irritated.

"Because Audre, it's too dangerous. I care about you too much. I'm not sure if you are capable and I don't want to take a chance."

"What? Zelda! Listen to yourself. I am completely capable, remember: I am Potential. If there is anything out there," Audre gestured, "I can handle it."

Zelda crossed her arms and took a step back looking painfully to the sandy ground.

"No you can't…I can't tell you, Audre. But what is here, you can't handle. Only one Hylian can handle it and he is my brother." Zelda whispered.

"Link? You're worried about your _little _brother getting mad at you?" Audre read her face again!

"What? I never said that!" Zelda told him.

"I can see through your act, Zelda." Audre told her, "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I already slipped up once and put others in danger. Because of me, HUMANS are in serious danger, Audre! Possibly their whole world!"

"Why put the blame on yourself? Zelda…what did you do?" Audre asked almost horrifyingly.

"Ever since I told Zane about Majora -!" Zelda started to tear up, "I should've never told him about that!"

"Majora?" Audre wondered.

He thought Majora was always just a one of a kind card. Zelda never told Audre before. Truthfully, she slipped up again.

Thankfully, Audre got the wrong idea. He thought 'maybe the Humans all came after Zelda and Link for Majora's Mask…but then why would their world be in danger?'

Audre just shook it off, thinking it unimportant after he heard Zelda's sobs. It only took him a second to come toward her and hold her tight to his body. He caressed her back and neck with his hand and laid his cheek on her head.

Once, her sobs slowed, she talked again, "You have to understand Audre," she whispered, "We are a magnet for trouble. Go back to Hyrule."

Audre gently pushed her away again, "What do you mean?"

"Go. Away from here. And away from me…Go back where you belong. You should not be here." Zelda commanded.

"Zelda…are you," Audre rubbed his temple, "breaking up with me?"

Zelda didn't say much after that; she just gave him a hurt look and then BAM!

Audre was suddenly on the ground, knocked unconscious. Zelda looked up at the attacker.

"Link!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, why did he fall asleep on you like that?" Link joked.

Zelda couldn't say anything; she still had small tears in her eyes, "What? Wolfos got your tongue?"

"Link…" Zelda hesitated, "why did you do that? I was…talking."

"Yeah, you _were_, now can we throw him in the ocean and watch him drift away?" Link still joked.

"No…! Link, you cannot do this to people."

Zelda kneeled beside Audre and tried to wake him up.

"I can if they're dating my family." Link now more seriously said.

"Says who?"

"Says me!" Link yelled with his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.

"Ungh!" Audre woke up slightly dazed and saw Link's dark face.

"You, Slim?" Audre sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, where Link had struck him before.

"That's right, dope." Link smirked evilly as he watched Audre get to his feet.

When he was balanced, Audre pulled out a Hylian duel disk and slapped it on hid left forearm. Link's duel disk was already on his right forearm.

"Get your deck, slim! I'm getting payback." Audre yelled.

"I already got it, and you can try!" Link yelled.

Zelda backed up to the side lines and saw a brunette and blunette boy each running toward the three Hylians.

"Duel!" The two yelled.

"Link…" Zelda caught their attention, "You brought Jaden and Syrus?"

The two ran up and Jaden jumped for glee, "Sweet! Two Hylians throwin' it down!"

"Bastion should be here soon." Link smiled at Zelda.

"Victim goes first!" Audre yelled angrily as he drew, "This may look familiar to you, I play a Deku in Defense!" (300)

"Next, I play a spell called Temple of Time! You should know what this does, slim, so I choose my Deku to send into the future by three turns! Now I play Sonata of Awakening, so I pay 900 Life Points, and I summon a Spirit monster. Come forth, Gyorg!" (0)

"Why would he do that?" Syrus asked.

"Because, little brother," Zane came from behind, "The Temple of Time technically stops time moving in the duel for three turns, so he can keep Gyorg for three whole turns."

Alexis came up from behind as well, "But how is that possible? I mean, it's not how Spirit monsters work."

"It's Hylian Dueling. The effects are different." Zane told her.

"And why does it only have zero attack points? When Link dueled, it had more. Like…2400." Jaden said.

"No one has played a water field spell yet." Zelda said.

"Now I place two facedowns and end my turn." Audre said.

"Quite the turn, but I will stop you, here and now!" Link drew his card.

'Stop him?' Zelda thought.

"First off a play a Goron in ATK!" (2000) "And then I play the spells Fierceness of the Goron and Hylian Cut Off! I can double the ATK of my Goron," (4000), "and by using the other spell, I can keep your trap cards faced down."

The effect was supposed to work on both traps, but they didn't and Link wanted to know why.

"What's with this?"

"I know how you duel, slim. This trap is Death Sword. He destroys all cards on your field and nothing prevents this from happening, remember."

So Audre won that part. With clenched teeth, Link put down a facedown and took the End Phase. Now Audre took his standby phase.

"Hehe…you can't win slim." Audre looked at his hand.

"I sacrifice two cards in my hand to play an old card that used to be yours. Fierce Deity!" (3200)

"Fierce Deity! You stole that from me!" Link growled.

"Well, shrimp, what can I say? It was in the wrong hands. This card is too powerful for your kind!"

"Now before I attack, I play the spell card, Aquarium so now Gyorg gets his points!" (2600)

"You're a goner!" Audre laughed.

Link hid his eyes with his hair. He softly started to chuckle himself.

"What are you laughing at?" Audre asked.

"You think you can beat me? You made a huge mistake…" Link's voice became that sinister tone and when he looked up, Link's eyes were glowing the sky blue color they always were, except they seemed to really be glowing!

"Attack Gyorg!" Audre pointed.

When he hit Link, the side of his face was slightly cut! Which means the damage was real, and the ice cold water hit Zelda and the others.

"What just happened?" Syrus asked scared.

"Is it a…shadow duel? It couldn't be." Jaden thought aloud.

"In Hyrule, we call them Duels of Dark, or Senefa Kewok Na." Zelda explained.

"Has this happened before, Zelda?" Zane asked.

"I…yes." She said not seeing the use of lying.

"And now Fierce Deity, end this for him!" Audre yelled.

Link smiled evilly and played his facedown just before Fierce Deity got to him. The facedown was Floor Master, which negates the attack and sends Fierce Deity back to Audre's deck.

"Nice goin' slim, but that doesn't mean anything. Your go."

"Thanks!" Link took his standby phase and the evil voice hadn't gone away.

"Hn! I'm gonna win this duel right here and now, and you can't stop me! I'll start by playing Jar of Avarice, so I draw two cards…and I'll play one of them! I summon Twilit Dragon Argorok in attack mode!" (2900) "Before I proceed, I'm going to get rid of that facedown of yours and your field spell!"

"How?" Audre asked.

"By playing this!" Link held out a spell card called Requiem of Spirit.

"How does that help? I thought it was to negate an attack." Jaden said.

"It has a second effect. He can get rid of any spell or trap on Audre's field, and summon Spirit Temple."

"Well said, Zel. Now I destroy your facedown, and Spirit Temple is now Aquarium's replacement, so Gyorg's attack is only 0! Now attack Argorok, fire away!" Link laughed crazily as if he was an evil maniac.

Audre: 200 LP

Link: 1400 LP

Audre was attacked by Argorok, and it actually burned him! His hand was now covered in burn marks because that was the hand he used to cover his face. He looked down in horror as his hand was in serious pain. It throbbed and Link laughed.

"We have to stop this!" Zelda panicked.

"We can't! The minute a Duel of Dark starts, it won't stop until someone wins." Zane told her.

"And who ever looses won't be having a very good day…" Jaden told her worried.

"C'mon, Link! You have to win this!"

"Oh…no!" Zelda backed away in horror, "I know what he's doing. Majora is using my brother's anger so he can get Audre's soul to feed off of."

"And he'll get it right now! I activate Argorok's special ability, so of anything in my graveyard, Argorok can use its special ability. I choose the Goron, so Argorok, attack again!"

"What?" Audre gasped as fire was now coming towards him. It reached him, and flames surrounded Audre. No one could tell what happened then.

Audre lost the duel as well as his soul. It was Majora's Spirit's for the keeping now. Not only Majora's Mask and the other Masked Beast inside him, but now Audre was….

A bright light had covered the beach like before with Andrew and Zane. By the time it was gone, so was Audre! The only thing left of him was his deck and duel disk.

Link was lying on the other side on his back. His eyes were open, and they weren't glowing anymore. It took a moment's hesitation for him to realize what just happened. He remembered vividly.

Slowly, Link sat up and got a massive headache. He felt woozy and sick. Then he felt someone else's being inside him. It was Audre! Now, Majora was using Link to get souls. Suddenly, Link passed out, and Zelda was by his side immediately.

"Link! Link! It's Ombituske!" Zelda exclaimed.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Link's condition! I need to get him to Nurse Fonda."

Zelda picked Link up like a baby, and ran to the building covering her face from the Humans so they couldn't see her teary face.

Awesome? Terrible? Review peeps this is the funnest I've ever had writing a story. SEE U NEXT CHAPTER


	15. Majora's Plan

A/N: awesome, yea? This is the greatest! And you guys are the greatest! I've been real hooked on the 5d's and I was so excited for the second season to premiere today, so…I'll try to write on every weekend when my mom is gone to work or around three in the morning. ENJOY THE CHAPTER/STORY AND REVIEW!

LoZ! GX – Chapter 15 – Majora's Plan

Link lay in a hospital bed of Duel Academy's Nurse Room. He stared right up at the ceiling and tried to ignore the sick feeling inside of having Audre's soul.

**What's the big deal, Creator? I've had more you know…try to remember. The night.**

Majora talked to Link in his head. He said nothing back, or thought anything. He was almost lifeless, and his blood was coming back to him because of a machine Nurse Fonda hooked him up to. No one was by his side, because Chancellor Shepherd kicked them out.

**It was the night after you dueled that Andrew fellow. Don't you realize it yet?**

Link just listened ever so slightly. His blank expression would've made any Hylian think he was having some kind of foreshadowing moment. But Link didn't have that ability.

**Every time I take control over you, didn't you feel, oh say, different at all? Stronger? More complete, maybe?**

Link reluctantly started to understand. A reason he didn't want to is because these people were his friends, and he understood what Majora was doing to them. Luckily, he failed with Syrus…he needs the vessel to duel.

**Every time I took control, and you won the duel out of anger, I took a strong soul! The Zane and Andrew characters are so…too human. That's the only reason they still live on this earth!**

'You…took them?'

Link thought of the people he hadn't seen in a while or can't find. Hassleberry and Chazz. They've been gone for a little. Majora took them in, as well as Audre, and now they were all one.

**Yes, only a few souls until my plan is complete, and I escape from your body, and destroy you and the rest of the worlds!**

Link slowly understood…he was too busy feeling so terrible and, say, EVIL to try completely. He figured out what to do though: not duel.

If Link stopped dueling, Majora can't take anymore souls.

**You can't stop me! You've fed me two strong and stubborn Human souls and the power of a Hylian! I will **_**force **_**you to duel if I have to!**

'Why do you keep yelling? Just shut up, Majora.' Link thought rudely, 'please…'

Majora stayed silent for a moment, and then Link felt a massive pain on his neck and his wrist where the scar was. He clenched his teeth so he wouldn't scream, but he couldn't help but groan.

**What was that?**

Majora caused him the pain.

**Do you want to know what you put your three little friends through?**

Majora then caused a fire hot pain on his hands and his face.

"Stop!" he yelled aloud.

Then he was given a small shiver down the spine and trembled with Hylian terror. His eyes then started to ache, and the pain slowly moved through his body until it ended at his feet.

**Had enough?**

Link kept quiet and once again passed out. This time, he was called to a place. Darkness…everything. The skies were a grey purple color, there was no sun, and the fields weren't green, instead they were yellow, limping, brown, and dead. In the distance, he saw a ring of fire around a summit of a mountain and a destroyed tall building he could see over a stone wall.

Then he realized…this was Hyrule. He was home, but it wasn't how he left it.

"Link…" A low and genuine voice called.

It was him, the first Creator actually.

"I've called you here to tell you about Majora's plan. This has been attempted before, and only you can stop him!"

'What do I do? I am so confused, and there are people inside of me…Humans, Audre!'

"I understand you are scared-"

'What? Who said anything about scared?' Link thought furiously.

He was in a strange standing position again where he couldn't move and he sees things pass by, and hears voices from past lives.

"Listen, Link. You cannot let Majora win. If he does, then the worlds will be sucked into a black hole, and you will never see life again. As goes for the rest of the world."

'Thanks for the confidence boost,' Link thought sarcastically, 'what do I do to save everyone?'

"Stop Majora from his plans! You are strong enough to take control of the dark forces inside of you!"

'…why is he taking their souls?'

Link hesitated to wonder this particular subject, but he has to know. Suddenly, Hyrule disappeared and it was a whole tunnel of darkness. It seemed to him as though, he was falling. Small spheres of light were floating around, and inside, seemed to be outlining of creatures. Zoran, Gorons, Deku, Hylians and Humans were all inside the light.

"Does this look familiar?"

'No…not at all.'

"You know what it is, though?"

'Zelda told me…something like this; this is the portal to Termina: the alternate dimension of Hyrule.'

"Exactly, here is where Majora began because of me. Over a million years ago-"

'I already know this story! Why does He do this?'

"I was getting to that, but first I have to show you why He is taking the souls."

They stopped in Termina, and at a swamp. This was called Woodfall.

"This is Woodfall, where Odolwa dwells. Or rather, USED to dwell, now he is within you. Majora is resurrecting the 4 Masked Beasts, and to do that, he must first find 4 fitting souls for them to become real. He already has one of his own…yours."

'So…at a swamp?'

"Only Odolwa. Next is Snowhead."

Link then was transported to a spring field kind of place with the bees and butterflies, with an occasional batch of snow every now and again.

"This is where Goht used to dwell, I believe Chazz is within this Masked Beast. Also, there is Gyorg at The Great Bay," Link was then transported to an Ocean with a laboratory in the middle of the sea, and in the very far distance, a figure shaped like a mermaid tail and a separate spot where a figure shaped like a fish sat.

"And the most powerful…Twinmold of Ikana or Stone Tower."

'Ikana? I've heard legends about this place.'

"Yes, this is where the Garo rediscovered the Mask of Majora. Audre rests within Twinmold…both of them."

'What about Hassleberry?' Link wondered as the place disappeared and he was inside a gold and red colored building with a great deal of sunshine shining from the hole in the ceiling.

"This is Ikana Castle. I have something for you here."

The first Creator led Link through the Castle. They went forward, up the stairway, across the pit of darkness below Link and up a few more stairways and got to a narrow hallway that led to another round door, once it opened, and Link was inside, the door closed and it was greatly dark.

He could hardly see anything at all. At the far end of the room, he did see something in particular. It was three beings that looked like stal-creatures. Something like a stalchild, except…they weren't children. One of them was clearly a King.

"This is Igos du Ikana, King of Ikana and his servants. I give you these as cards to put in addition to your deck."

In Link's hand, 7 new cards shown in his hand. Six monsters and a spell: King of Ikana: Igos du Ikana, King's Personal Servants, Composer Brothers Flat, Sharp and Natural (3 separate cards), Captain of the Stal: Captain Keeta, and Ancient Castle of Ikana.

'What are the extras?' Link wondered.

"Just to help you, more. Good luck Link. Don't fail the worlds."

'What? You say that as if…'

Link's vision started fading away. And so was he.

'…will I be able to speak to you again? Wait!' Link's brain told him to find a way out and find the Creator's voice again, but he couldn't.

"You don't need me…."

It was faint. Link woke up staring at a bright white ceiling again. A beautiful sound entered his ears, and he tried to guess what it was. He was a little out of it, so he wasn't sure what he was hearing. It was high pitched and it said words…in Hylian!

'Zelda!' Link turned his head around and looked for her. She wasn't in the room, yet he heard her.

"Zel-!" he tried to talk, but his voice was too rough to speak. All that came out was a small wheeze that was barely heard.

He decided to keep quiet and listen; hopefully she would come in here. Surely, Majora wouldn't get away with everything he's done. First thing's first, Link has to get out of the hospital bed.


	16. Fierce Deity

Chapter 16 – Fierce Deity LoZ! GX

Zelda leaned against a white wall of Nurse Fonda's office. Just behind the wall, Link slept. Or so she thought he was asleep. Nurse Fonda had assured Zelda he was okay and should be up later that day, but Zelda and her maternal nature couldn't help but to worry. She stayed there waiting for him to wake up.

In honor of Link and his bravery, Zelda sat on the floor and sang a Hylian song called 'Entewya'. The name meant 'river' and it was about life basically. Zelda finished the song and started right back again.

This time as she sang, she thought of not only Link, but the Zora Entewya. She was one of the first Zoran in Hyrule.

'I wonder if the First Link knew Entewya…' Zelda thought while resting a note.

"Zelda," the sudden voice made Zelda jump and snap her head towards the one who said her name.

She stopped singing and looked at Zane carefully. He stood by the doorway with a ZERO-expression on his face, but he also watched what she said next in an acute nature.

"How long have you been standing there?" Zelda asked.

"That last chorus," Zane answered.

"What was that song?" he asked again.

Zelda smiled, "River, you remember that one?"

"How could I forget?" Zane leaned against the wall next to Zelda and slid down so he sat beside her.

"I remember, you used to sing it to orphans. It's named after a zora, right?" Zane tried to pronounce the name of the zora, until Zelda corrected him.

"Oh yeah…" he mumbled.

'No smile…' Zelda thought as she watched his profile. Why wouldn't he look at her?

"How are we going to defeat Majora?" Zane asked out of the blue.

Zelda still watched him, "I don't know. Bastion is still working on something, but a Human world: it's a little difficult to find things Hylian around here, especially if my brother and I don't know."

His eyes seemed darker. His irises were almost black, and around his eyes were extremely dark. When she caught his eye take a glimpse at her, she quickly looked away.

Zane said nothing for a moment, but then Zelda sensed him move his arm. When she looked back over at him, he was digging for something in his jacket pocket. After a few seconds, he'd found was he was looking for and held it out for Zelda to take.

A book. It was a book with a Hylian Crest on it and it was familiar to her.

"I kept something from Hyrule. This is a Legends Book of Hyrule. It's kind of like an encyclopedia of Hyrule."

Zelda was dumbfounded. With being Hylian and all, she didn't know what an 'encyclopedia' was.

"What is an encyclapeda? Or whatever you said…"

"It's nothing important. Here, just take it." He held the book closer towards Zelda.

She'd hesitated, but it only took her one more second to reach out slowly and take it.

"This book…" she was starting to remember where she'd seen it before. Of course! How could she forget?

As she zipped through a few pages, she saw ancient Hylian writing and human letters pushed together.

'His notes…' she figured.

"You kept it the whole time." Zelda smiled and looked at Zane.

No smile, no eye contact, no nothing….

"Thank you." She told him as he stood up and walked towards the door.

She remembered the book. More memories: She and Link had handmade this book and Zelda gave it to Zane as a gift a long time ago.

"Wait!" Zelda called for Zane.

He stopped, and looked at Zelda for one of the first times…Zelda tried to force herself to say something, but she was too weak in the end.

'C'mon, Zel! Say it!' she tried to push herself.

"Thank you…" she said again, and watched him leave.

Zelda sat there and before she could reflect on Zane, he came back and told her Link was awake.

Zane walked away from this brother/sister moment, and went outside into the sunlight.

At first, he wasn't sure if he was going anywhere particular, he was just walking on the grass. He soon came to realize he was going to the lighthouse. It was the same pathway, where else would he go?

A strange picture flashed in Zane's mind just then. It was horrifying, and it was the reason he'd ever left Hyrule.

_A young Hylian and Hyrulian hid behind a large 'catholic-style' building. The two were just walking in the Hyrule Castle Town together, and a riot broke out. No, it was worse than a riot! It was a massacre! A group of Humans are riding through Hyrule, slicing Hylians. Killing their once great friends, Humans brought the Hylians to their knees._

_Zelda and Zane. They hid together, trying to be quiet, both extremely terrified. They both knew if they were found, they would both be killed because Zelda was a Hylian, and Zane was a Hyrulian __**with**__ a Hylian._

_Luckily…they weren't found._

Luckily, they got away. Zane couldn't help but remember the look on her face. She was scared, vulnerable, and for the first time, she had said she was helpless. The Hylians were betrayed by the Humans, that's why they were hated by the Hylians so much.

"…Hylians and Humans can never live together in peace and harmony…"

Link had told Zelda about Majora's Plan. He also told her about Termina and where he was, where he was taken.

After Link's tale, Zelda stayed silent and looked at Link. At first she was blank, and she became sad-like afterwards. Her eyes pointed downward, and she sighed.

"We will beat Majora, Link."

"How?" Link asked desperately, "I can't stand up to this!"

"You don't have to! I will help, Jaden can help you! Link, understand that you never have to do anything alone. You have me and your friends." Zelda assured.

"No!" Link screamed with tears in his eyes, "I can't do this to people anymore! Hassleberry, Chazz, Audre: they're all here!" Link gestured to himself.

"Yes, and we can help them, but you have to stand strong." Zelda cried.

Zelda took her brother in a hug and felt his breath along her neck as he cried out loud. He was more in shock, but regardless, she'd never seen him so scared before.

"I want to go back. I don't want this anymore! I'd rather things be the way they were before!" Link told her.

"…but you were never happy." Zelda tried to help him change his mind.

"But I was never scared," he admits, "If I fail, it wouldn't mean I failed the world, it would mean I failed you! I can't fail on you…"

That last phrase hit Zelda hard. His last phrase made her understand that she means more than the world to Link. Maybe it was because when the world was up against him, Zelda was the one who shielded him and prevented him from becoming crushed.

Across from Link's bed was a mirror, and in the mirror she saw her face and the back of Link's head. Her eyes looked shiny because of the tears, her pale face was a pinkish color now, and her mouth was quivering slightly.

She let him go and held something out for him.

"I have something for you." Zelda said.

"Jaden and Syrus took this from Audre's deck and told me I should give it to you. After all, it is rightfully yours, and you deserve to have it back." Zelda told him.

Link was a bit calmer now, and he stared down at the card his sister held in front of him.

"Fierce Deity…No."

Link's words confused Zelda, "What?"

"You keep it."

Zelda smiled at him, "Are you sure?"

"…yes." Link smiled back at her. It was a _real_ smile.

"Now get out of here before someone catches you. Tell the others I'll be out in no time."

Zelda nodded and went out.

"Zelda," Link stopped her, "no boys."

Zelda laughed slightly, "Okay…"

Then she stealthily made her way out of the room. He didn't know why, but he thought of a Hylian song right there that made him feel like he would never see her again. The thought was so silly, he smiled and hummed it as he lay down and closed his eyes.

Thankfully, she wasn't caught…


	17. Pro Duelist

Chapter 17 – Pro Duelist

It's Monday morning, today Link was free to leave the Nurse's office, and start the new habit of _not _getting into duels. At 6:00AM, Link left the place and went back to his dorm (Ra) and got ready for class. Link spotted his roommate who was already up and dressed for the most part. He was putting on his jacket.

The two made eye contact and Link's roommate, Jarrod, seemed surprised he was alive.

"You're back? Where were you for the past few days?" Jarrod asked as he buttoned up the jacket.

"Nurse," Link simply replied. At that, Jarrod's eyes grew wide.

"You alright, mate?" he asked.

**Oh great, another accented guy who thinks he can call you 'mate'…**

Majora mocked. Link ignored him and totally shut him out of his mind. Or, tried to. Link decided he was just going to respond.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Link mumbled and grabbed his jacket.

Silence had befallen the two, until finally Jarrod broke it.

"You're not a very talkative mate, are you?" he asked.

Link hesitated to answer, "Not usually."

They didn't talk the rest of time, and Jarrod left for class early. Link was right behind him, finishing buttoning up his jacket. Before entering the building though, Link waited for his Obelisk sister. She never got to Link before the bell rang for class. He was late, and Zelda wasn't there.

He decided to go ahead and go, but everyone seemed to be going different way in the halls. They were headed towards the Duel Arena. When Link walked in there, he was greeted immediately by Syrus.

"Hey, it's about time you showed up. Zelda is dueling an Obelisk girl and whoever wins gets a change to duel pro." Syrus told him.

'That's why I couldn't find her.' Link thought.

"Zelda gets to go first," Syrus led him to everyone else.

"Hey, buddy! It's about time, huh?" Jaden waved and smiled at Link.

Link stood beside these new friends of his: Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, Zane, Atticus, and Alexis.

"Duel!" Zelda and a black haired Asian girl yelled on the arena.

"I summon a Goron in DEF mode, lay a facedown and end my turn." Zelda said quickly after she took the standby phase.

"Done? Already? Whatever…Draw!" The Asian girl yelled.

"Who's she?" Link pointed at her.

"Zelda's opponent, Lucy." Alexis told him, "She's a friend of mine."

Lucy also had a Japanese accent. She looked at her hand and shuffled her 6 cards around before finally making a move.

"I summon Polar Star Angle Mirir," (600), "and equip it with a spell 'Angel Bow'. Now when you have a DEF position monster, I get to attack directly!" she cheered and jumped.

"Now go, Mirir attack Zelda!"

Zelda looses 700 Life Points (LP) and Lucy put down one facedown. That's when Zelda got a better look at her. She was covered in sparkles. She must really like angels and fairies; why else would she be so cheery and sparkly?

"My go," Zelda took her standby phase, "I summon another Goron, but this time in ATK," (2000), "And now, attack: Goron Punch!" Zelda pointed to Lucy's fairy monster.

Lucy reveled her trap, and explained about it.

"It's called Fallen Angel Descent, and I must pay half my Life Points and I get to special summon two Fairy monsters from my deck as long as they have the same level as your ugly and totally dull rock thing." Lucy said.

"Kind of annoying isn't she?" Link asked rudely.

"Oh well, it's one of the many things that make her Lucy." Alexis said.

"And hot…" Atticus said and immediately blushed.

"Sorry, that slipped out. Ignore me," Atticus told them without making eye contact.

"So, I special summon Dark Valkyria and Darklord Ukoback in ATK modes!" (1800 and 700)

"Okay, but sorry, it's still my turn. Attack Dark Valkyria!" Zelda directed her Goron.

"Aw…it can attack twice?" Lucy complained. Zelda simply nodded.

"I agree with you Atticus." Bastion said.

"With what?" Alexis asked.

"Lucy," Bastion blushed.

Alexis rolled her eyes as well as Zane, and Lucy's monster was destroyed and she lost 200 Life Points.

"Lastly," Zelda started, "I play Fierceness of the Goron and equip it to my Goron in DEF, so it doubles." (4000)

Zelda ended her turn without playing a facedown, and Lucy drew a card from her deck.

"So, I have 1800 Life Points, and she has 3300…I can still win. Maybe I should play the card my mother gave to me: Angel Tear. Hmm…" Lucy mumbled so only she could hear herself.

"Wow, this isn't going anywhere any time soon." Jaden said vexed by Lucy's slowness.

"Zelda will win." Link pulled that one out of nowhere.

**Oh, sure. How could you possibly know that?**

Majora asked in a mocking tone.

'I just do.' Link thought so Majora could hear.

"You seem pretty sure…" Syrus murmured.

"I am." Link replied strongly.

"Alright then," Jaden said unsure of Link or Zelda.

"I agree with him," Zane said, which made Jaden and Syrus change their mind, "Zelda _will _win."

"I think so too." Atticus said.

"Of course you would." Alexis scoffed.

"Be quiet! Watch the duel!" Bastion pointed.

"For my neck glorious move," Lucy started cheerily, "I summon Darklord Edeh Arae in ATK!" (2300)

"Attack her Goron, Edeh Arae. Show that ugly pile of lava rocks who's boss!" Lucy wafted to Zelda's Goron.

Zelda let the attack happen and she lost a mere 300 LP for it. No big deal… Zelda shrugged it all off, and had her next move planned out perfectly.

'Next round, I will win.' Zelda predicted.

"I play a facedown and end my glorious turn!" Lucy cheered.

"You last glorious turn!" Zelda yelled as she drew the next card.

She smiled, and that is when not only Zelda, but Link knew what card she drew.

"Here it comes…" Link mumbled.

"We've never seen your sister duel before," Syrus stated, "Is she as good as you?"

"No," Link replied, "She's better."

"Whoa…I don't think I would ever admit to a girl being better than me if there ever was one out there." Jaden said to Link.

"That's brave," Atticus laughed.

"First off, I tribute a card in my hand so I can summon Twilit Dragon Argorok," (2900) "so Argorok, attack Lucy's 'glorious' monster!" Zelda mocked.

"Not yet! I play my facedown!"

"NO! You wait, I play _my _facedown!"

"The one you had since the beginning of this entire duel?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. It's called Death Sword, and it destroys all the cards on each side of the field!" Zelda smiled.

"What?" Link was confused. She was doing this differently! What was she thinking?

'Looks like it'll have to wait till next turn, little brother, just wait.'

"For the last part of my turn, I play the spell Spirit Keeper, so I take all the cards from my grave and put them all back shuffled into my deck! But the catch is you get to take anything you want from your grave and summon it to the field." Zelda explained.

"Fine. I summon Darklord Edeh Arae."

"I facedown two cards. Your go…" Zelda said. When she peeked up at her friends and brother, they all looked confused because of Link's sudden confusion.

"Why would she do that?" Syrus asked.

"Now Lucy has a chance to win." Atticus said.

"But only one chance, next turn, surely Zelda will win." Bastion said.

"I'm with Syrus on this one." Link said.

"No." Zane interrupted, "Zelda will win this, she will. And you will see."

"Yeah! You hear that Zel? We're rootin' for ya!" Jaden shouted.

Link smiled barely, and so did Zelda. She nodded at them and Lucy continued her turn.

"Edeh Arae, attack her directly!"

'Classic…' Zelda thought.

"I play my facedown, it's called Floor Master, so your Darklord gets sent to your graveyard. Sorry, try again." Zelda joked.

"Fine, I summon Darklord Desire by removing from play my other Darklords in my graveyard. Now, _you_ Darklord Desire attack!"

"Access denied," Zelda joked some more, "I play my other facedown, Oath to Order, you can keep your monster, but it can't attack anymore. Nayru, you're so predictable!" Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She shouted like a drama queen.

"I play a facedown!" the last part she mumbled so no one but herself could hear.

"Prepare for Angel Tear…"

"I get it. She was just having fun with her. She was toying with her." Link murmured.

"Mean!" Atticus scolded.

"Oh well. She gets that from me." Link smiled proudly.

"Draw!" Zelda yelled.

'Not like I need it, oh!' Zelda looked at her card, 'but it will do nicely to rid of that facedown.'

"I play Koume the Ice Witch and Kotake the Fire Witch and Fusion spell card to create Twinrova!" (3200)

Zelda smiled, "Attack Twinrova, Blistering Fire. And don't think about using that trap to help you, because I play the spell Four Sword, so your facedown is lock for the whole turn!"

"No!" Lucy complained.

"Yes," Twinrova attacked and Lucy's LP was reduced to 1600, "Now I play the spell Sonata of Awakening, so I pay 2000 points so I can special summon a Spirit Monster as long as I tribute summon. I place a card in my hand in the grave so I can summon back from my deck Argorok!"

"Can she do that?" Jaden asked.

"Of course," Link replied.

"It is a tricky deal, but Argorok was special summoned, so yes, she can." Zane told them.

"My head hurts." Syrus complained.

"Not mine, I'm right on." Bastion bragged.

"Now I can attack directly with Argorok!"

"Wait! I can play a quickplay spell card from my hand. Waboku!" Lucy tried.

"Nice try, but Argorok's special ability is that he can take any special ability in the grave and use it for himself. So, he can use my Goron's ability and attack twice!" Zelda explained.

"No!" Lucy complained.

"She has a Goron in her grave?" Alexis confused asked.

"She discarded it.' Link replied.

"That makes sense." Jaden thoughtfully said.

So as the final blow took place, Lucy's points went down, and Zelda won the duel finally.

Link jumped down from the stands and ran to Zelda to congratulate her.

"Good job, Zel. But really. Don't ever do that again…"


	18. The Tuesday

A/N: Okay, ill admit that last chapter was kind of lazy for me to write, I was into it, just not enough to put a lot of detail like I try in my other chapters, so I'm making it up for this one. Enjoy!

Chapter 18 – The Tuesday

Majora had only one more spirit left until he had the ability to end the world. Thankfully, he needed Link, the vessel, to duel for him a Senefa Kewok Na or a Duel of Dark. Link thought he had the ability to resist Majora's power; he underestimated Majora's Mask, which was a major mistake. Link shouldn't have been anywhere near people at all. But he was…today could be Majora's chance.

So far, Majora had taken three people in the Human World, two Humans and a Hylian who was visiting from Hyrule, the Hylian World. It kept hold of two friends…kind of. Hassleberry: Link didn't really know him, and Chazz: Zelda didn't like him, she said he was mean.

Audre… Link hated Audre. Why would he want him to be inside him? A part of him? Now Majora was powerful enough to take hold of Link and make him do whatever. He could make him feel any pain, any thing at all. Yet, Link had no idea, and neither did Zelda.

'Hassleberry…Audre…Chazz…the Masked Beasts are practically eating you alive right now,' Link thought as he walked on the beach shoreline, watching his feet.

'Goht has Chazz, Hassleberry with Gyorg, and Audre within both Twinmold. The only one left is Odolwa. Who covers him?' Link wondered.

**I've been wondering that myself, I'm not quite sure…I think; maybe your sister would do well.**

By Majora's tone, Link knew Majora was just trying to get under his skin.

'Don't _touch _my sister, Majora! Hurt me all you want, but when you get to my sister-'

**Ah! You're mad, I see. Better watch that tone with me…I can kill you in an instant.**

'Then WHY DON'T YOU?' Link thought furiously.

**Because, I dare not kill the Creator, I'm grateful to you, and besides, if I kill you now, I'll never be able to rule this pathetic Human World **_**or **_**yours…**

'You won't anyway…I'll stop you Majora, I swear it!'

**Aw…look who got a confidence boost over the past few days, eh?**

'Tuesday…I hate Tuesdays.'

**Changing the subject are we?**

'More like trying to ignore you…'

**Hehe…that won't work.**

'I wonder what's for lunch.'

**HN!**

'I should go catch my _friends._' Link emphasized friends.

Did Majora ever have any friends when he was a demon? Or even a mask?

'Doubt it…' Link turned about 90 degrees towards the cliff, and climbed it up. A little further to his left was the slifer dorm.

'Jaden…' Link thought.

He wondered if he was there. Would he be glad to see him? Of course he would…it's Jaden! But still, Link turned around anyway on to his Ra dorm. Surprisingly, on his way, Majora didn't say a word, and the place seemed empty. No one was anywhere to be found. No passing through or anything.

'Where is everyone?' Link wondered.

He shrugged that question off, and continued walking. He happened to see the Obelisk dorm on his way. Zelda would be there…doing what?

'Heh…more like doing 'who'?' Link laughed slightly, 'who would I have to torture then?'

Link walked toward that way and was hoping to see his sister. He enjoyed time with her. Now that things were a bit different, it seemed easier to talk to Zelda. On the way there, he saw a couple of Obelisk boys he didn't know. One with black-purple hair, and the other with brown…why were they staring at him like that?

"Hey, kid. You're a Ra, what are you doing here?" one snarled.

Link looked at him evilly.

'Purple boy…'

"I'm going to see my sister. What are _you_ doing here?" Link snarled back.

"We're Obelisk, we belong here. You don't, so get out." The other one stated.

"Why don't you try and make me?"

**I love how angry you're getting!**

"No, be quiet!" Link yelled aloud.

'Oops…' Link regretted immediately.

"You talkin' to me?" One of the boys asked.

Link was almost getting amused by this. They thought they were that tough? HA!

"You really don't want me mad, boy…" the purple boy said to Link.

"Oh please! What are you gonna do? Throw a piece of grass at me?" Link scoffed.

All he really wanted was to see Zelda.

"Want me to show you?" they were both furious now.

Link just laughed at them. Idiotic Humans…

**Show them what you can do.**

Majora commanded.

"Sure," Link said aloud again, 'with my fists!'

Link balled his fist and hit the purple boy in the face. He was knocked over, as well as the light-brown head, because the purple boy fell on him.

"I only wanted to see my sister, and you have to go and make things hard for me…you should really watch yourself around anybody with pointed ears." Link smirked.

Link stepped over the guys and inside the Obelisk dorm, he felt completely out of place; everyone in blue, except him. Thankfully, he saw someone he knew talking to a group of friends.

"Alexis…" Link called and walked toward her.

"Link? What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled.

"Where's Zelda?" Link asked.

"Oh…I'll take you there. Some jerks around here might bother you if you're alone." Alexis gestured for Link to follow, and her friends gave him a dirty look.

Link gave them his evil and cold look and they looked away immediately.

**Doesn't that just pleasure you to the bone?**

Majora coaxed.

Alexis walked Link to a door, and then left him be. He stood alone in front of a door, Zelda's door.

He knocked softly. Zelda was inside, but she didn't hear, because she was too busy talking to Atticus and Link had knocked too soft at first.

"So…you and Zane? Back in Hyrule? I wonder why he never told me he was Hyrulian."

"Because, Atticus, you would not have understood then." Zelda smiled.

Atticus nodded in agreement, and then, Link knocked harder.

"Coming!" Zelda shouted as she got up and walked towards the door.

Once she opened it, she was surprised to see Link standing there. He smiled, and asked if he could come in.

"Yes, of course." Zelda let him in and closed the door behind him.

"You have company?" Link stared at Atticus who smiled dumbly at Link.

"Hi-ya!" Atticus waved.

Link waved back. Zelda sat back down beside Atticus and then there was an awkward silence.

"What were you two doing?" Link asked suddenly serious.

"We were just talking, I promise." Link could tell she was telling the truth, but why not mess around a bit?

"That explains the lipstick on his mouth." Link pointed at Atticus keeping a straight face.

"What?" Atticus rubbed on his mouth, and he was worried like crazy, Zelda even looked confused.

"Kidding?" Link shrugged and laughed.

"Oh!" Atticus also laughed, "thank goodness…" Atticus took another look at Link, and smiled.

Suddenly, he was awkward again.

"You know what?" Atticus got up, "I'll go, okay? See ya'll later."

**Don't count on it.**

"Bye Atticus." Zelda smiled.

Link walked to Zelda and sat beside her, where Atticus was a minute ago. He didn't want to sit in her room, he would rather move. Go walking with big sister while talking to her…sounded like a plan.

"Wanna go walking?" Zelda took the words right out of Link's mouth.

At first, he was wondering how she got to that subject first, but quickly shrugged it off, "Yeah," Link got up first and Zelda followed behind.

They did not speak at all until they were outside because people kept giving them looks. Link could've sworn he heard someone say, "What up with those ears?"

At the scene, Link looked up at Zelda, and the look on her face told him she heard it too. Anyone not stupid knew that their pointed ears meant they were Hylians…idiots!

Once the siblings were outside, Zelda spoke first.

"Is everything okay?" She didn't look at him.

"Peachy…kind of. Not really," Link looked down as he walked, "I…Majora is still here. He threatened you."

"How so?"

"He said he might make me duel so he can have your soul," Link began, "But he's just playing with me."

"How do you know that?" Zelda asked truly confused.

"I know Majora well. I can tell when he's truthful or not."

That made Zelda worry deeply. She looked over at his profile with her eyes. He was looking down, frowning. If he knew Majora well enough, he might…

'No. He would never do that to me.' Zelda thought in denial.

"What are you thinking?" Link could sense her looking at him disturbingly.

Zelda didn't say anything until Link looked at her with his eyes. He slowly started to turn his head to her.

"Don't join Majora.' Zelda commanded.

"I never will. He's hurt too many people, and I don't want to be like that."

**What about those poor little Obelisk kicks?**

'That's different.' Link argued.

Zelda sighed and looked away from him again. Daylight had reached Twilight. It was getting dark. A silence had reached the siblings, and nobody said a word. Not even Majora. It seemed as though nobody even breathed, it was so quiet at that moment. It was peaceful…

Very peaceful, in fact, that Link had felt like none of this was happening. He wasn't in a Human World, he didn't have a better relationship with Zelda, and Majora was not there…

Somebody had interrupted this moment, and it was an obelisk human. Another unknown one…

"Hey! You're those destructive kids! You aren't even human!" He yelled out.

Link and Zelda stopped in their tracks, and turned around. There was a red head. He was similar…who was he?

"My name is Aaron, and YOU," he pointed at Link, "you hurt my brother! So tomorrow, I'm gonna make you pay!"

"What?" Link screamed suddenly angry.

"You can't do that! Tell me, who is your brother? I don't understand at all." Zelda said.

"Andrew…You hurt him, and so I'm gonna hurt you back!" Aaron yelled.

"No! You will not touch my brother! You go through me first!" Zelda yelled protectively.

"Fine, duel me tomorrow. I'll meet you both at _his _dorm!" Aaron shouted and left slowly.

"Whatever…he's way out of his league!" Zelda crossed her arms and walked Link in a different direction. She held onto him by his arm and put her other hand on his back. The pushing gesture was kind and gentle, and she was acting more motherly than sisterly.

Link liked this, though, he had no problem.

**Hehe, a duel tomorrow, eh? This should be interesting.**


	19. Roommate

LoZ! GX Chapter 19 – Roommate

Link slept well. Although he knew exactly what was coming this morning. Some kid who thinks he can take on a Hylian is coming to Link's dorm. Zelda will meet him there and duel him, Aaron. He's way out of his league.

Link decided he was going watch and enjoy himself. Or, he was going to, but as he lay there in bed, something had come over him. Of course it wasn't only a horrible and dark feeling, but it was the creature inside him coming over Link. Link suddenly lost himself. He didn't realize until it was too late, but Majora had somehow taken control of his body.

What was he planning? Link felt Majora make him smile. It was an evil smirk, and it was then he realized also, he wasn't him anymore. Link didn't even seem to exist. He was now Majora. If anyone were to look at him, his blue eyes would be glowing, and the look on his face just looked paler, but darker at the same time.

Majora got out of Link's bed, and walked toward the other side of the room. Jarrod…he was awake, and eating. Link was now starting to feign Majora's idea. He'd chosen Jarrod to sacrifice to Odolwa!

**Stop Majora!**

'Why don't you make me?'

Something was off just then…Majora didn't sound like Majora. He sounded like Link. JUST like Link he sounded as he talked to him. It's only gonna make that stupid Human believe that it was Link!

**Jarrod! **Link tried yelling aloud, but he couldn't. Majora was in control.

"Hehe…" Majora accidently let out.

It startled Jarrod and made him turn around to face Majora.

"Oh…you scared me, mate. Good morning," Jarrod smiled.

**Idiot…didn't you notice the glowing eyes?**

'Yes, Humans will be that way. You of all should know, Creator.' Majora laughed.

"What's so funny, mate?" Jarrod asked, not turning around.

"Nothing…let's duel, _mate_." Majora mocked.

**Jarrod! Get out of there while you have a chance!**

"Duel? Well alright mate, this should be quick, I'll have you know: I'm a great duelist."

'Doubt it…' Majora thought.

**You idiot! Why would you accept that? Especially from me, you would lose anyway…but now you definitely will! It's not me!**

'Don't bother; all you're doing is giving me a headache.'

"Where at, mate?" Jarrod asked.

'What does he mean?' Majora asked.

**Where will you duel at?**

Link scoffed.

"Oh," Majora thought for a minute, "outside. Let's go just outside, in that little area there."

Majora led the way out and stupidly forgot the duel disk.

**Majora, forgetting something?**

'Oh, right. It feels weird in this modern world.' Majora thought.

Once Majora opened the door, there was Zelda at the doorstep ready to knock. She looked surprised at first, but then normal…why?

**Zelda! His eyes are glowing! I can feel it! Stop him, Zel!**

'Be quiet!' Majora yelled at Link.

"What's wrong?" Zelda wondered.

**Hmmm…I don't know, have you checked his eyes?**

Link asked sarcastically.

'Enough with that, they can't see the glow in your eyes!' Majora replied.

**What? Why not?**

Link confused, asked.

'I can manipulate the mind easily…' Majora smiled.

"Link! Answer me!" Zelda yelled.

"I'm fine. I'm going to duel my roommate." Majora coolly replied.

"But Aaron's already here." Zelda pointed down to a scorned red head.

"Okay, then let's duel a Kewok Enh Eei." Majora said.

**What's that?**

"A Kewok Enh Eei? You know what that is?" Zelda gasped.

**What is it?**

"Yes, sister sibling. Let's duel a back to back duel against our opponents like teammates did in ancient times. It'll be fun…" Majora smiled.

Zelda looked shocked. She was most likely taken aback. Link tried to reach her, but he couldn't shout aloud. She squinted at Majora as if she was trying to figure something out.

"A Kewok Enh Eei…okay," She mumbled.

"Come on, _mate._" Majora mocked Jarrod again.

The two walked out the dorm and followed behind one another. Aaron looked even more scorned to see some other kid.

"What are you doing? Leave him outta this!" Aaron pointed at Jarrod.

"Wait a minute mate, we're gonna duel." Jarrod said.

"Yeah, change of plan, ginger," Majora remarked, "We're all dueling a Kewok Enh Eei, which means a Back to Back Duel between Hylian partners."

"A what? Kewok En E?" Aaron asked.

"Just shut up, and do it!" Majora yelled.

"Link!" Zelda yelled.

**Listen, that isn't me! C'mon! SOMEONE has to hear me!**

"Yeah, I do. Now for the last time, be quiet Creator!" Majora yelled aloud.

'Oops…'

"Creator? You're…'

**Finally…**

Link smiled himself

"Majora!" Zelda found out.

"Yeah, it's a Senefa Kewok Enh Eei!' Majora yelled as he pulled out the duel disk, and started to call onto Jarrod. He told him to duel, and Jarrod now had to duel because he said he would.

"What's going on, mate?" Jarrod asked scared.

"Oh, C'mon…" Majora started as Link's eyes started to glow brighter, and his voice changed to that demonic tone, "You _mate,_ a 'Great Duelist' can handle a little pain, can't you? Well let's hope so, because you're going straight to Odolwa once I beat you and make you suffer!"

Out in the far distance, none of the four knew, but from each direction, people were watching and observing the duel: Bastion and Alexis from the west, Jaden and Syrus from the east, Zane and Atticus from the south and Chancellor Shepherd watched from his window in the Duel Academy in the north.

"Hehe…duel!" Majora yelled alone.

"Duel!" The other three yelled.

"I don't quite know what's going on, but I will make you pay for what you did to my brother!" Aaron stated strongly.

"_I _didn't do anything to Andrew and neither did my brother. You'll do well to learn your place human!" Zelda shouted as she drew five.

"Link, mate…what's wrong?" Jarrod noticed the glow in his eyes and the difference in appearance.

"Silly human! Link isn't here anymore!" Majora laughed which sent chills down every player's spine.

"Link, Please snap out of it! Control Majora, you have the ability, I know it!" Zelda shouted from behind Link.

**No…I don't…I can't.**

'Straight!' Majora thought.

"Go first, _mate_." Majora mocked Jarrod once again.

Aaron gave Zelda a nasty look, "Age before beauty, pretty one, I go first!"

"Hn…" Zelda crossed her arms.

"For my first move, I summon Masked Dragon in ATK mode, and end my turn with one facedown." (1400)

"Predictable…do you really think I don't know what effect your facedown will have? Well, I know them all, draw!" Zelda took her standby phase, "I play a monster card, Death Armos in DEF! Now I play the Human spell, Double Summon, so I summon one more monster on the field for free. I summon a Goron in ATK," (2000), "Now don't think about playing that facedown, because I also play a spell called Four Sword, so your facedown is locked!"

"Do you ever stop talking?" Aaron asked rudely.

"Hn…whatever. GO, attack Aaron's Masked Dragon!" Zelda pointed.

"Fine, you win this one." Aaron stated.

"Alright, for my first move," Jarrod said, "I summon Divine Dragon Aquabizare in ATK!" (2100) "And I play one facedown."

"Heh! That's it? Well fine then. I summon a Garo in ATK," (800), "and here's something for you to chew on: I can summon a second Garo since this one is alone on the field." (800), "Next, I play a spell called Wall Master, so I discard two cards on the top of my deck and I get to take one card on the field and destroy it! So say goodbye to your Aqua…thing."

"My Divine Dragon!" Jarrod corrected.

"You should be more worried about your life, _mate_. Attack Garos!" Majora yelled.

"I have a facedown-"

"Don't bother, Wall Master won't let you prevent anything from happening this turn. It's called Hylian effect. Hylians always get their way…" Majora laughed.

**You aren't Hylian…**

"But you are…" Majora whispered.

"AH!' Jarrod yelled as the Garos got to him, "Why did that _hurt_? I feel like I was really cut!"

"Hehe…that's because it did," Majora laughed.

Jarrod's hand was bleeding just a bit. He now had 2800 Life Points, and Aaron had 3400.

"Link! Come out of there! Come back to me! Please!" Zelda yelled for her brother.

**I'm trying!**

'Well, stop it! You can't escape this!' Majora thought.

"You can't get your precious brother back, Hehe! This is all me; he's never coming back!" Majora yelled and laughed menacingly.

Can that be true? Is Link truly lost forever to the clutches of Majora?

'He can't be…' Zelda thought.

"Link! I'll save you I promise!" She shouted as the duel continued on…

To Be Continued…possibly tomarrow.


	20. What Seems To Be the End

A/N: Okay, so it wasn't "tomorrow," but hey, I was pretty busy this week what with homework and all. Well anyway, you don't care 'bout that, so onward with my life!

Chapter 20 – LoZ! GX – What Seems To Be the End Pt. 1

A Senefa Kewok Enh Eei is a Shadow Duel with partners played by ancient Hylians in old Hyrule. This would take place in terms of conflict to resolve it, not to create a bigger conflict among one that is already there. Majora was controlling Link's body, as the vessel, dueling the sacrifice for Odolwa, Link's roommate Jarrod.

Poor Human had no idea what he'd gotten into until it was too late. A Senefa Kewok Enh Eei had already taken place, and on the other side of their duel, were Zelda and a human named Aaron who wanted revenge for his hurt brother.

"Link, hang tight! I'll save you, I promise!" Zelda shouted over her shoulder as Majora laughed in Link's body.

The score was: Link with 4000 LP, Zelda with 4000 LP, Aaron with 3400 LP, Jarrod with 1800 LP, and Link had two Garos on his field (600 each), and Zelda had a Death Armos (800), and one Goron (2000).

"Hey!" yelled Aaron, bringing Zelda back to the duel, "Pay attention! This is my go, draw! I play a spell called Summoner's Art to special summon a LVL 5 or below Dragon card from my deck. Come on out Lord of D!" Aaron held his arm up, summoning out the same dragon that caused Link trouble before.

"Attack the Death Armos!" He pointed to the stone creature on Zelda's field.

"Not yet! Death Armos cannot be destroyed except by one way: attacked by a LIGHT attributed monster with higher ATK points than he." Zelda smiled.

"Fine, then I can just Normal summon my LIGHT dragon from my hand. Come forth, Element Dragon! Now _you_ attack Death Armos!" (1500)

For some reason, Zelda hadn't realized immediately, the Goron on her field had gained 500 attack points. It was random.

"Why did that happen?" she asked before Element Dragon destroyed her Death Armos.

"My dragon's ability, though it's not going to matter because I don't plan on keeping him on the field for long. I sacrifice him to Tribute Summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon!" (2300)

Zelda's Goron's attack points were as they were before, so Horus had him beat by 300 points. And after he was gone, Zelda would be wide open for Lord of D.

"Attack Horus, show that rock why you were named after the God of War! And now pretty face," Aaron continued after the Goron was destroyed and she'd lost more points, "Lord of D. attacks you directly! That outta teach ya!"

As the dragon surrounded Zelda in flames, she covered her face and tried to keep on her feet. After that blow, she was left with just 1500 LP.

"AH!" she shrugged off, "No big deal! My go; first off, I summon Giant Masked Insect: Twinmold. Attack Lord of D!" (2600)

'Why would she attack Lord of D. instead of Horus…whatever! It was a stupid move.'

Aaron thought as he played the facedown he'd had since the beginning of the duel. This move shows he was planning this since the beginning, why else would he put a card that required Lord of D. on the field?

"Before Lord of D. goes, I can summon two Dragons from my deck to the field. My Flute of Summoning Dragon's effect takes place, and I summon Infernal Dragon and Spirit Ryu both in ATK!" (2000 and 1000)

"Good luck…" Aaron mumbled.

"Not needed thank you!" Zelda told him and continued her turn.

'I only have two cards left in my hand…but I can still do something!'

"I play this Human card, Graceful Charity, so I draw 3, discard two, and keep one. Ah-ha! The perfect one! I summon a spell called Triforce of Courage."

"What's a Triforce?" Aaron asked stupidly.

**Don't tell him the story Zel…you're dueling!**

"C'mon, Zel. Get to the chase. You've had a facedown for how long now?" Majora laughed.

"What? I don't remember you playing a facedown!' Aaron yelled.

**Majora!**

'Quiet Creator…'

"It's Death Sword, isn't it? Why play a Triforce card if you are just about to destroy it?" Majora asked.

"Let me explain the Triforce of Courage to you," Zelda smiled.

**She's planning something Majora, and you'll like it for sure.**

Link thought to Majora sarcastically.

'Be quiet you forlorn pile of Hylian trash!' Majora thought harshly.

"So," Zelda continued, "I choose a monster card on the field and double its attack points. I choose your Horus, simple enough?" Zelda asked.

**That's not all…**

Link continued.

"Hn." Majora sharply stared at Zelda.

"Why would you make such a stupid move? Do you like loosing?'' Aaron scoffed.

"Because, little human, I can choose a different monster and add those duplicated points to the other I chose. So, I choose my Twinmold."

"Why?" Majora asked, "He'll only go to the grave in the end; you've already attacked with him…unless-"

"Exactly. I play the next spell in my hand, Double Attack, so I can attack with Majora's added points!"

Aaron looked astonished and a little unnerving, "That's 7200 points!"

"Hn, attack Twinmold!" Afterwards, Zelda ended her turn, and still had one facedown; Twinmold had gone to the grave.

"I guess that was sort of clever…but it doesn't matter. After my turn, I assure you, this world will be mine." Majora mumbled and laughed crazily again.

"Draw! What were you thinking? No monsters on your field, and no facedowns either…you Humans, I swear. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking," Jarrod started pulling a card from his hand and holding it out, "I would play this spell right quick during your standby phase, It's called Gravity Bind. No monsters LVL 4 and above can attack. Your Garos are level four."

**No they aren't!**

"Look Creator," Majora pointed speaking out loud, "the Garo was disguised to make others believe that a Garo was LVL four."

"But it isn't! You manipulated a LVL 3 card into thinking it was LVL 4!" Zelda growled.

"Yeah, and now, I attack with the Garos anyway! Haha!" Majora laughed.

"What?' Jarrod yelled as the Garos came speeding at him.

"Lastly," Majora stated as Jarrod knelt to his knees clutching his chest with 400 Life Points left, "I play the spell Moon of Majora! Now that I am complete, back to my fullest I now have the ability to destroy the world! With the moon in play, I summon me! Majora's Mask now! And attack you for the last time!" Majora had collapsed as in Link's body, and from the disk, emerged the Mask of Majora himself.

Jarrod screamed as Majora attacked him brutally, and gave his soul to Odolwa.

"The vessel us gone! What do you think of that? Link is no more, and no one will ever stop me! All four Masked Beasts are brought back from the Sacred Realm and inside the Moon with me!" Majora announced as he was sucked in the moon by a dark purple and gold aura.

"No! Link, come back!" Zelda shouted over Link's body.

'Wait…he is Majora's sacrifice, so he is inside Majora!' Zelda realized.

Link's body was just that. His body; this is where he used to be, but now…

"What's going on?" Aaron crawled by Zelda's side. The earth was shaking rapidly and the skies weren't becoming dark like it would if it was nightfall. No, this was far worse.

Dark mist was covering the small crevices of light that remained in the twilight air. Zelda got up and ran towards the dark tunnel that led inside the moon.

"Hey! You can't do this!" Aaron yelled pulling her by the arm.

What did he mean?

"We are finishing this duel! I will make you pay for what you did to my brother by defeat." Aaron told her darkly.

"Are you insane? Did you not just see…? Aaron, I know how you feel about wanting to protect your brother but we can help you, but first I have to get my brother back!" Zelda argued.

"NO!" He squeezed her arm tightly, "You are not-"

"Aaron, let go now! This isn't going to solve, it will only make this conflict worse! Believe it or not, the fate of your brother is up there!" Zelda pointed up with her free arm, "if I don't do something, you will all die! Do you not see that?" Zelda yelled.

"You can't-"

He was interrupted by a punch in the face from Zelda.

"You were hurting me…"she mumbled, "There, are you satisfied? There was our duel. I won because you fell to the ground. What was solved?" Zelda ran into the vortex, and was taken up.

This caused the ground to shake worse. She could hear Aaron's screaming from below her.

"Don't worry baby brother…I'm coming to get you! I will save you just like I promised." Zelda murmured.

By the time she was inside the moon, the people who were watching so closely had come by Aaron's side, but not to help him.

"Link…" Atticus gasped.

Zane and Syrus helped Aaron.

"We'll take him and meet you back here." Zane said.

"No way! We're going after Zelda!" Jaden yelled determined, "I'm not gonna loose a friend!"

"I'm with Jaden." Alexis said.

"Be careful Lexi. I'll stay here with Link, to make sure his body isn't harmed." Atticus said giving her sister a hug for the worst.

Bastion decided to stay with Atticus, and the group split to three.

"If we go up there…what will happen?" Alexis asked Jaden fearfully.

"I don't know Alexis…" Jaden mumbled as they stepped into the vortex together.


	21. Illusions Pt 1

LoZ! GX Chapter 21 – Illusions pt. 1

_A bright light had filled the room, the aquarium had gotten destroyed, and everyone in the room had to shield their eyes and miss the attack that the four fierce beasts had unleashed on Andrew. A powerful mass of earth, water, wind, and fire had come straight for Andrew and his monsters. The entire attack would have put out more damage than 4000, so it would have been the end no matter what. Those cards are so destructive, nothing can stop them, not spells, effects, traps, or defense. Every time, 5300 Life Points are taken out of the opponent's Life Points. _

_After the light dimmed down, Link and Andrew were both collapsed on the ground._

"_Andrew!" Zelda heard someone yell. She jumped off the side quickly and tried to run to Link as fast as she could._

"_Link?" she called for him. Behind her, Jaden and Bastion were peeking over her shoulder._

"_Zelda?" Jaden called as she started to cry._

"_Get the nurse please." She whispered._

_Bastion ran back out and Hassleberry had come to help the two. Hassleberry offered to carry Link to Nurse Fonda's._

"_Thank you…" Zelda whispered._

_An unknown boy walked from the left side of Zelda. Brown hair, brown eyes, he looked very charming, but Zelda was crying too much to notice._

"_Hey," he looked at Zelda catching her attention, "He's gonna be okay." He reassured._

"_No, you don't understand…" Zelda cried._

"_What do you mean?" Jaden asked her._

"_Our family holds many secrets…I can't tell you." She cried more._

"_Listen Zelda," the unknown boy started, "he'll be okay. Hassleberry's taking him to the nurse and Bastion is letting her know what's going on."_

"_How do you know me?" Zelda asked looking at the boy._

"_I'm Atticus. I'm Alexis's brother." He said._

_Zelda watched him smile softly at her while she cried hysterically totally ignoring everything else except that moment the two looked at each other._

"_You're a friend of Jaden's?" She asked._

_He nodded, and Zelda didn't smile, only cried and walked out the duel stadium. She followed Syrus. Where ever he was going, then so was she. Zelda hoped he was going to the nurse's where Link should be._

_Thankfully he was going there, and it was not a good time. Nurse Fonda wasn't busy at all, so she could help him. For Zelda, this was like the nightmare about Link's disease all over again. It came back to him._

"_Zelda Hylia, sweetie, I need you to explain what is wrong with your brother. He lost some blood and I don't see how that's possible."Fonda said to her._

"_Um…my brother has a rare Hylian disease called Ombituske." Zelda explained._

"_Ombituske? I've never heard of this.'' Nurse Fonda said._

"_It's a blood/heart disease. When Hylians get hysterical, they loose their blood if they have this disease.'' Zelda explained, "Don't worry though…only Hylians get it, not Humans. And it isn't contagious."_

_She couldn't believe she just told Nurse Fonda about that…_

This memory flashed through Zelda's head as she traveled inside the moon. This was a very strange place. It wasn't what the books said was in Majora's Moon at all. Inside was supposed to be a round room with color-moving walls and 5 spots where the masks were held.

Instead, there was a rolling green field with a huge tree in the middle. The field seemed to be endless, and the view was quite beautiful. Reluctantly, Zelda walked forward…

What was this place? It couldn't be Majora's Chamber. Nothing made sense here. Zelda was becoming frustrated as she walked towards the tree. It became clearer and clearer by every step, but after a while, it was still hard to see. Coming towards Zelda as she walked, a short kid with a white shirt and a mask came running.

Zelda was going to ask a question until she realized what mask the kid was wearing. Odolwa…

The mask looked like the Masked Beast Odolwa. Behind the mask, the hair, the accent, the sparkling of the eyes through the eye holes…

"Do you want to play, mate?"

'Jarrod…' Zelda thought horrifyingly.

Three others in the other masks came up to her as well, and started dancing around her while she walked.

"Do you want to play? Do you like to play? Come on lady, let's play a game together!" They looked like little children, but inside, they were Hassleberry, Chazz, Jarrod and Audre.

"Lady, play with us." Hassleberry's accent said.

"Yeah, play with us!" The one in Goht's mask yelled.

"If you don't want to play…" Audre's voice said, "Then get out of our field!"

"We play in this field. If you don't want to play a game, mate, we will have to let you go…" The Odolwa Masked one whispered in a sinister tone.

"What do you want to play?" Zelda asked them.

"Follow us, follow us!" the children in masks said.

They all ran towards the tree.

"If you can't keep up, you're 'it'!" Chazz's voice teased.

Zelda started to run, and kept right up with the four kids. After a while, Zelda was starting to sweat and was breathing heavily, but she managed to make it to the tree. The kids suddenly ran all in different directions around the tree. She stood stupidly waiting for one to pass by her.

Once one did, she caught him by the arm.

"Hay-"

"Master Link will be mad at you if you hurt me…" The Masked Goht (Chazz) said to her, "Majora doesn't tolerate mean people who won't play with us."

"I will play with you, but what?"

"A card game. Here, I'll use this to take us there." The kid held a field spell card called 'Snowhead'.

Zelda hesitated before nodding and agreeing to go.

"I play the Field Spell Snowhead! Prepare your deck, lady."

Around, the field turned to mountains and snow.

"The game is this: I win, and you go back where you came from, and you win, doubtfully, then this place becomes spring time again, and my sacrificed soul will be put back on the world which it came." It laughed.

'What have I gotten into?' Zelda thought.

Jaden and Alexis both ended up in the same field. The beautiful grass and blurred tree in the distance was all the two saw.

"Okay," Alexis mumbled, "Where are we."

"According to Zelda, this should be Majora's Chamber." Jaden said, "But it's nothing like what she explained it."

"What did she say?" Alexis asked looking around.

"She said it was dark, and colors were moving inside the wall. There should be 5 different Mask Slots where the Masked Beasts are, in the middle is Majora, and around him are the other four, Goht, Odolwa, Gyorg, and Twinmold." Jaden told her.

"Then what is up with this? Zelda wouldn't _lie, _would she?" Alexis asked.

"Of course not…maybe we should walk towards that tree," Jaden pointed.

He walked towards it first, and Alexis stood looking away for a moment before finally following him. After what seemed to take forever, Jaden and Alexis were close to the tree. It became clearer, and they both saw three figures running around it. The first was a little kid in white, and in a mask.

"That's Gyorg!" Alexis exclaimed.

"No…" Jaden mumbled, "It's not Gyorg."

"I mean the mask, Jay." Alexis scoffed.

"Hassleberry!" Jaden ran after the kid in the Gyorg mask.

Alexis ran after Jaden, confused. Jaden could tell from behind the mask that it was Hassleberry.

"Hassleberry, come back!" Jaden yelled after him and Alexis yelled after Jaden.

Jaden soon caught up with the running child and stopped him. He knelt to the kid's side, and tried to take the mask off. The kid violently slapped Jaden's hand away.

"How dare you?" He screamed. It sounded like Hassleberry…only a little bit, but Jaden knew it was him.

"Hassleberry-"

"What? Hassle…I've never heard this before! You'll pay for what you tried to do you big meanie! If you don't wanna play, then all you had to do was say so…" The kid held a card out.

'A duel? He wants a duel?'

"I challenge you to a Senefa Kewok Na! I play the field spell, Great Bay Temple!" he said putting the spell on a disk that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Jaden!" Alexis called. As soon as she reached where he was, however, he disappeared in a white light.

"Jaden?" Alexis wondered, "I just saw him…where did he go?"

Behind Alexis another kid in a mask bumped into her. She turned around and saw the mask this one wore was Odolwa.

"You…?" Alexis lost her words.

"Ouch! Why are you standing here? You should play with me!" the kid said.

'That voice…it's…that Ra roommate of Link's!' Alexis realized quickly, "What do mean?"

"Play a game with me! Let's play a dueling game! I go first," he pulled a duel disk out; "I play the field magic, Woodfall!"

'Looks like there is no turning back…' Alexis thought as she, too, disappeared in a white light.

Zelda held up her right hand to shield her eyes from the coming attack. A White Wolfos on Goht's side of the field attacked her Shadow Beast, and Zelda lost her first bit of LP. Now she had 3800 LP with Goht still full.

"And now that you're defenseless," Goht told Zelda, "I attack with Goht, Masked Mechanical Bull!"

'A direct attack? Not for long!' Zelda thought.

"Not yet, Goht, I play my trap-"

"Don't bother, I play _mine_!" Goht summoned his trap, "You are familiar with Four Sword, yes?"

Zelda gritted her teeth, 'Ugh! I have to think of a way to beat this creep! He dodged everything I had!' She panicked.

"Now Goht, continue the attack!" Goht ordered.

Zelda tried to stand her ground as Goht charged at her, but as soon as he ran through Zelda, she flew backwards and hit the wall.

"AH!" She screamed as her back roughly met the snowy wall.

She landed on her knees, and tried to catch her breath. She didn't look up yet and kept her eyes very closed. A whimper had escaped her lips, and then she finally opened her eyes.

"Hahaha! This is a fun game! Get up now girl. Try and stop me now…" Goht laughed, "Lastly, I activate my continuous spell, Song of Double Time's effect again, so Goht stays on the field."

'I need a new game plan,' Zelda thought as she struggled to get up, 'if I get rid of his continuous spell, he won't keep Goht for another turn. If I try to summon more monsters, he could get rid of them all by a draw of a card…Link…my brother! I need you now,' Zelda thought miserably.

"Ah, finally you're up! C'mon girl, take your turn, this is becoming unfun!" the kid teased.

"Fine, I draw!" Zelda took her standby phase shakily.

'Link, lend me your courage, please. I need you now more than ever.' Zelda looked at the drawn card.

'Perfect!'

"I play the spell card-"

"Oh, but I have another facedown that activates when you try to play a spell-"

"Death Sword!" Zelda interrupted randomly.

"What?"

"That's right, so you can't do anything about the spell! Now both of our fields are empty."

"Why bother? You only have 1700 life points left."

"One of my friends taught me that a duel isn't over until the last card is played! So I play _this_!" Zelda slapped a card on her disk.

"Argorok," (2900) "and that isn't all, you're defenseless, so it is easier for me to end you by also summoning a Goron!"

"You can't summon two monsters at once!"

"I can if I play this handy card, double summon," Zelda held a human spell card out, "Now come out Goron!" (2000)

"Uh…attack all you want," Goht smirked.

"Wish granted! Attack Argorok," Zelda pointed to Goht.

"AH-HA!" Goht laughed, "I have a quick play spell in my hand, so I play-" Goht cut himself off, "Why are you still smiling?"

"I knew you were going to try to pull something, why do you think I summoned a Goron?"

"Huh? Whatever lady! I play the spell Lone Peak Shrine! So you can't attack me with that monster ever again!"

Zelda laughed this time, "Well, that's where you went wrong. You're confused because Argorok happens to have a bigger number in ATK than my Goron, but you should've saved that card for the Goron, because he can attack you twice!"

"What? Does that mean I loose the game?" Goht panicked.

"That's right! Now let Chazz go!" Zelda screamed as the Goron attacked.

"Good job, now attack again!"

"No!" Goht yelled.

The Goron rolled to him, and quickly, all 4000 LP was down to 0, and Zelda ended up in Majora's chamber. She lay facedown on the ground, and struggled to look up because of the pain she was in.

'Where-' Zelda looked around for a moment.

"Majora's Chamber!" She exclaimed.

Immediately, her eyes trailed to where Majora's Mask should've been. It was there all right, but something was off. Majora's Mask was there, but it wasn't glowing or bright as it usually was. Instead, Majora's Mask was dull and it looked…dead.

The eyes weren't bright orange, and around it, the spikes weren't colored, they were just white. Suddenly, Zelda felt dizzy.

As she took her last few sights of Majora's Chamber, she quickly blacked out and lay on the ground. What would come of her now?

Zane had just entered Majora's Moon, and immediately saw nothing but great grassy plains that lead to nowhere. A huge tree was right in the center, and the air seemed deathly still. Zane reluctantly started walking forward, and very soon a light flashed, and out came a familiar blonde.

"Alexis…" Zane realized. He started to walk faster, and there Alexis was, lying down and breathing heavily.

"Alexis, what happened?" he asked.

She didn't answer at first, but was eventually able to manage, "A tie…"

"A tie…? You mean like, a duel?" Zane asked.

She nodded slowly, and then fell unconscious.

"Hey you, mister." A kid from behind called.

"Will you play with me? All my friends are gone." Zane looked at him, and saw the Twinmold mask covering his face.

"You're Audre." Zane said in thought.

"No, I'm Twinmold. Let's play a card game."

"A duel? I can do that…"

"Great, me first, me first! I summon up this spell! Twinmold's Sand Chamber!"

'Alright then…' Zane thought as he was taken in by a blinding white color, 'let's play then…'


	22. Illusions PT 2

Chapter 22 – Illusions Pt. 2

Jaden held two cards in his hand. He had only 900 LP left, and he tried to keep an even breath as he played one facedown and ended his turn.

"Do you honestly think that will help?" Hassleberry's voice behind an evil mask asked evilly.

"It'll do for now, my heroes can face anything!" Jaden replied fiercely.

Truth of it was, Jaden didn't even know what was going to happen. He was shaking, he was weak. He'd been attacked multiple times by his friend's Hylian Deck, but no damage was taken out of his life points at times. This sick freak controlling Hassleberry's soul enjoyed the pain Jaden felt.

'When I dueled Link, I barely made it out, of course it was for fun…' he thought, 'but I need to pick up my game if I'm gonna win this!'

Jaden watched as the one behind the mask of Gyorg drew a card from his deck.

Now, to check out the field: Jaden has two monsters on his side of the field, Elemental Heroes Bladedge in ATK (2600) and Clayman in DEF (2000), Gyorg had Gyorg, the Gargantuan Fish in ATK (2400) and the field spell Great Bay which allowed Gyorg to stay on the field until it was destroyed by either in battle, or if the spell went away, Jaden has a facedown, and so does Gyorg.

"Now first, I'll play my trap that I have, Four Sword, so don't bother trying to play that facedown of yours."

'Darn! I had a feeling he might do something like that!'

"Next, I'll play Sonata of Awakening. You know what that does right? You should! So I summon a spirit monster for a small price." Gyorg explained as he groaned from the pain he felt.

His LP dropped down to 900, and now the two were even, but it didn't matter.

"I special summon Giant Aquatic Amoeba: Morpha in ATK!" (2300), "Now for my normal summon, I summon a Desbreko," (200)

'Why would he summon THAT?' Jaden thought.

"I know, I know," Gyorg mumbled in Hassleberry's accent, "why would I make such a stupid move, right? Well little human, watch and _learn_!" Gyorg took a card from his hand and placed it on the duel disk he held and Jaden read the title.

'Hylian Exchange,' he read.

"Okay, now what? What does that do?" Jaden asked.

"Let me show you! I sacrifice my Desbreko _and_ my Morpha. Now their Attack points go straight to Gyorg's points! Have fun in the afterlife!"

'No! There has to be something I can do! Wait…the other card in my hand. I can play it right now!'

"Hold up! I play a Counter Trap from my hand!"

"Say what? You can't do that!"

"Looks like you didn't think this all the way through! Negate Attack stops your attack and ends your battle phase." Jaden explained.

"No! That means…I've lost!" Gyorg panicked, "I was so sure you couldn't so anything to win! How could I loose to a Human?"

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked confused as Negate Attack's effect took place.

"When I use Hylian Exchange, there is an after effect…now Morpha and Desbreko's added points are gonna be taken out of my Life!" Gyorg yelled.

"Well," Jaden smiled slightly, "serves you right. Now let Hassleberry go!" Jaden pointed as the effect took effect and a huge energy surrounded Gyorg.

"Hehe…This isn't over, there is more to everything…you'll see." Gyorg laughed as the same white light flashed.

It made Jaden feel sick and dizzy. Suddenly, he was in the room he was looking for in the first place. This was Majora's Chamber, and beside him, Zelda lay face down.

"Zelda," Jaden tried to shake her awake, "Hey, Zelda…wake up…"

He collapsed and fell unconscious next to his friend. Whatever had happened…whatever was happening, it was near over. No matter what, Jaden knew he'd face whatever comes with his friends, no matter how awful the ending, or great. No he only wished he got the chance to tell somebody.

Zane held a card out showing to his opponent, Malefic Cyber End Dragon. He sacrificed his Cyber End, which was already on the field and summoned the other card. It seemed to be an exact replica and Twinmold didn't understand why he'd do that.

Twinmold only had 2 cards on the field, not including his field spell. He had Twinmold himself (2600), and a spell called Song of Double Time. He'd played this card numerous times every turn, sending it to the grave, and using a Masked Beast's effect to bring it back. This time, Zane was going to get rid of it.

Cyber End had 0 attack points because of a smart move Twinmold had made. Turns out, Zane didn't need this Cyber End.

"By sacrificing my Cyber End Dragon, I can summon Malefic Cyber End Dragon to the field as long as I have a malefic monster on the field." Zane explained.

"You have no such thing!" Twinmold hissed.

"Not literally, no. But with this," Zane held up a card, "I can. I play Malefic Cross so I can summon Malefic Parallel Gear from my grave. And now-"

"Hold up pretty boy," Twinmold smirked, "You can't possibly think you're going to attack, are you? My Song of Double Time won't let my Twinmold be destroyed, you know."

"I know, that wasn't my plan, oh smart one." Zane added sarcastically. He grabbed the last card in his hand, and smiled at the realization that Twinmold had no cards in his hand. This duel was his for the taking!

"I play the last card in my hand, Mystical Space Typhoon, and I rid of your spell Song of Double Time. Good luck without it, now Malefic Dragon, attack Twinmold!" Zane commanded.

"Ugh!" Twinmold grunted after the attack caused him to drop to his knees, "I still have 100 points, boy!"

"Not after malefic Dragon goes to the grave."

"What? You mean you aren't done yet?" Twinmold panicked.

"Absolutely not. Since there are no more face up spells on the field, Malefic Dragon can't be on the field anymore, and my second Malefic can now attack you."

"I can't believe this….I lost."

"Yes, you have." Zane smiled at his victory, and began to feel dizzy.

Not only that, but he was sick to his stomach, and he felt weak. Any moment, he could collapse. A white light flashed, and he thought it was happening, but when people faint, they don't know it's happening when it happens. He sees all of this: White and then different colors.

The colors seemed to move in the walls and ground. Beside him, he spotted Zelda and Jaden both lying on the ground. He didn't have time to ponder what was going on, because he, too, fell with them.

Alexis woke up again. She thought she saw Zane's face. His beautiful face glowing and blocking the sun above her. He talked; she could see his mouth moving. When her sense of hearing came back clearly, she heard a voice, but it was a high pitched and worried voice.

Suddenly, the fantasy of Zane disappeared and Alexis was snapped back into reality.

"Syrus!" she gasped.

"What did you guys do up there?" Atticus asked from behind Syrus.

The ground wasn't shaking as it was before, and all four of the boys who'd lost themselves within Link were collapsed on the dirt to the side of the three students.

"They're back?" Alexis asked astonished.

"All of them: Audre, Hassleberry, Chazz, and Jarrod!" Syrus explained.

"Lexi, what happened?" Atticus kneeled beside his sister and put his hands on her shoulders.

"We dueled. I tied, and I guess everyone else won. Are they not back?"

"No…Link, Zelda, Zane, and Jay are still up there." Syrus began to start tears.

"Don't worry Sy. Whatever happens…?" Atticus stopped talking because he felt the shaking earth again.

"Do you think they can handle it?" Alexis asked as all three kids stared up at the rocky moon in the sky.

"Of course they can!" Syrus chirped, "Together I mean…Jaden and my big bro are the best duelists in the school!"

"Link and Zelda are pretty hot, too." Atticus added, "I mean not hot like THAT, Lexi! I meant dueling!"

Atticus scratched the back of his head nervously catching Alexis's glare.

He looked up serious again, and watched as the moon began to fall slowly down on the earth.

'You can do it Zelda…I believe in you…'


	23. Majora's Wrath PT 1

Chapter 24 – Majora's Wrath Pt. 1

'Help me…' a thought echoed through a damp, dark, dead land.

'Somebody, please…anyone. Save me from the dark silence. The Kondji Ene Senefa…' He lay in sad silence, under a tree.

It limped dead, and reminded him of the life that used to belong there. Rubble surrounding, and wind whistled as he tried to speak. But his body would not allow his voice to sound.

'I'm…alone again.' Clear silent tears slid down his light tan colored cheeks from his blue eyes.

He closed them and let the tears flow easier down his face. Even if he tried, he couldn't fight it. Stuck in a nightmare…!

'Home is destroyed, sister can't hear me. If she could, would she save me? Zelda please! I need you…' Link's face looked straight.

Tears slid, but his expression made it seem he was okay and just crying for no reason. Link couldn't move, or feel physically, he couldn't speak. He could move his eyes, however.

'Please…please,' he thought again, 'help me. I can't do it alone.'

Zelda awoke in the same place she'd collapsed. The only difference was, she saw Jaden's sleeping face in front of her. She looked away from him and around to see the four masks resting in spots around the room. Right across from her and Jaden, she could see Majora's Mask.

She put her hands in push-up position, and got up on her knees slowly. With the back of her hand, she rubbed her eyes, and then she looked around a bit more. Once she spot something that made her gasp in utter shock.

"Zane? ..." Zelda wondered.

She tried to shrug her feelings off, but staring at him didn't help. He hadn't looked that way since…Hyrule. Maybe when he was sleeping every other time, too, but this was the first time Zelda saw him at peace. It was perfect harmony.

Zelda stood on her feet and tried not to think about him. She walked around cautiously, and tried not to wake any masks. Once she'd walked in a complete circle, looking at Odolwa, Goht, Majora, Gyorg, and then Twinmold, she was back at the two unconscious human boys. She sat down beside Jaden on her knees, and attempted to awaken him.

"Jaden, hey Jay, wake up." She whispered in his ear and shook him gently.

"Please wake up?" She tried, "Jaden, Jaden…"

Zelda thought about another way to wake him. She could slap him…no way. How about a song?

"Okay," she decided, "May it be, Senefa Asnd Enh Ke Qi Ombi Kawhor'Di Lear…" She sang softly and slowly.

Jaden began to wake up then. Zelda smiled at her success, and lifted his head on her lap. She had to continue.

"May it be, an evening star shines down upon you. Darkness has come, believe and you will find your way. Entewya Eei Yu, Auli Wu' Na. Darkness has fallen, a promise lives with you now…"

Now Jaden's eyes were open and the first thing he saw was Zelda face smiling and motioning her mouth. Then he realized he was hearing her singing to him.

"Hi," Zelda stopped singing, "I'm really glad you're awake."

She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes which were still half closed.

"Are you well?" She asked quietly gently stroking the sides of his face for comfort.

Jaden almost didn't notice the feeling behind her touch. It was like a mother. She was acting maternal toward Jaden making sure he was alright. The two didn't notice Majora's Mask turning bright colored. He was coming to life, and the two didn't take their eyes off each other.

"I'm fine…" Jaden finally spoke, "I never noticed your voice was so-"

"Stop there, Jay." Zelda smiled, "I have to wake Zane up now."

She let go of Jaden's head and gently placed it on the ground again. She crawled over to Zane and put his head in the same position as Jaden's was. This time it felt different. Zelda can't act maternal toward Zane.

…not him.

He was too special in her life. Even if the two deny it to others, they both knew what they meant for and to each other.

"Zane?" She asked shakily.

"One breath…for all," She sang, "beneath the wall."

Jaden watched still laying down and noticed her facial expression change for every word she sang. The way she stroked his face was different than the way she did him. He wasn't that ignorant. Jaden knew exactly why. Zelda was in love with Zane. (Who Wasn't?) But she seemed to view love differently than most humans. The way she looked at him…the way she touched him…

"Unh Aer…Denchini," She sang in the same tone, "so tender."

Jaden figured the statement before was the first one in Hylian language. She sang tender in Hylian, and as the last note rang, Zane opened his eyes.

"One breath for all…" she repeated, "Unh Aer Denchini."

"We breathe for one?" Zane asked half conscious.

"I'm glad you're awake." Zelda told Zane as she rubbed his cheek with her thumb graciously and lovingly.

More than ever at that moment, Zelda wanted Zane to finally want her back again. Majora had come out of the slot by now, and began to laugh.

"If you try that here, it won't help you anymore!" the three stood up and faced Majora's Mask.

"I'm finally reborn fully!" Majora laughed insanely.

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Give me my brother back!" Zelda commanded, getting on her feet.

"You didn't say pretty please." Majora replied sternly, "I can't give you back the vessel. Are you mad?"

"Then I guess we'll just have to duel you for him!" Jaden pulled out his duel disk.

"I'm not a big fan of Hylia, but Jaden's right, Majora." At Zane's comment, Majora laughed again except more menacing.

He was still on the ground, and slightly struggled to get up. Eventually, he stood up tall though.

"No you guys. I have to do this." Zelda told them.

It left the two speechless. How could she say that? What was she thinking? Zane and Jaden can handle the forces of Majora, or so they thought. They took down masked beasts alone anyway!

"The Senefa Hylian Power is too much for a Human body to handle. It's too dangerous." Zelda faced the two and noticed Zane's strange expression.

"Don't try to defend me from this. I'm Hyrulian, I know of this sort of thing." Zane told her.

Before she could argue back, Majora cut in, "She's right, little human. If I were you-"

"Well I'm not you!" Zane looked Majora straight in the eye.

"Zane, please!" Zelda grabbed Zane's arms, "Do I what I tell you for once! Just trust me fully for once." She begged.

Majora hovered behind them enjoying himself deeply, "Do as she says if you know what's good for you, and also," Majora's orange eyes turned red, and a beam of red lava shot towards Zane and hit him in the chest.

"Zane!" Zelda and Jaden interjected in horror.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again. You'll do well to learn your place."

Jaden ran to Zane's side and Zelda turned to Majora. She flared with anger, and she could tell Majora liked it.

"Fine, you want a duel? Then let's duel!" Zelda fiercely shouted pulling her disk out with one of her most powerful decks in it.

"Oh, but wait, I can't duel like this. I have to call from the underworld!"Majora said.

Zelda waited patiently for Majora to do whatever he had to do. A dark light covered over Majora and he became someone else. He became a person that had been locked in the underworld, and once Zelda noticed who it was, she didn't even know how to react. How…?

"I bring you, someone from the underworld, your brother Link!" Majora looked just like him. It was his body, his eyes, his hair, his smile, his color…

"Leave him out of this! This is our duel Majora! Not his," Zelda commanded.

"Isn't it, though? If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be in this mess. Remember? He's the Creator, he held me for all his life. If it weren't for your foolish father, I wouldn't be alive. If it weren't for your saving him all the time, I wouldn't exist. It would've been easier on everyone right now in the Human world if you'd just let him die!"

"Stop it! I would never let my brother die!" Zelda yelled.

"But you already have. And you'll only make it worse if you duel me like this." Majora teased.

"No…" Zelda said, "I mean, no. It won't! I'm a true Hylian. You're nothing but a filthy demon Majora! I know that this won't hurt my brother, you don't have that kind of power."

This seemed to get under Majora's skin. She was completely right! He gritted Link's teeth and drew five cards.

"Let's do this!" Majora screamed.

"Duel!"

"Brains before power, your go, little Hylian." Majora said.

"Fine with me. First I summon a Zora in Defense mode," (2000), "and you know his special ability!" She said as a second Zora appeared in ATK mode (1200).

"I place a facedown card, your go."

"Done already? …weak."

"Not like you could've done much more if you went first Majora!" Zelda defended.

"Beg to differ," Majora drew and held six cards in his hand, "First of all, I summon The King of Ikana Igos du Ikana!" (1900)

"Ikana?" Zelda interjected in realization.

She remembered the legends of Ikana, at least most of them. Igos du Ikana is a king of darkness who ruled over the people of the dead. That land was named Ikana after the king. Zelda had no idea that Igos du Ikana was a part of Nu Kewok-a.

"…Ikana, I remember that name. It was in the book-" Zane cut himself off after mumbling to himself.

"Igos du Ikana's ability is when there is nothing else on _my_ side of the field, then you choose one of these two abilities. I can either special summon King's Personal Servants, or I can play Ancient Castle of Ikana from my hand. What'll it be, pretty one?" Majora smiled Link's real smile.

It wasn't sinister, but loving. It reminded her of her brother. Her real brother…who used to be beside her and now—

"Well?" Majora tapped impatiently, and the feeling went away.

The fear of what Link went through in the underworld hurt Zelda inside more than almost anything. She had to win this for him. There was no doubt about it! If she didn't, she'd let the boy who looks up to no one but her down! What kind of role model is that? No! This is going to work!

'I'll save you Link. Listen to my voice as I try to reach out to you, I will stop at nothing to make sure you make it out of where ever you are right now safely!' Zelda thought determinedly.

"I can't read your mind…" Majora told her in a matter-of-factly tone, "what are you thinking?"

"My choice…" She lied.

Now, she decided to transition to her choice. Ancient Castle of Ikana, or King's Servants…she wasn't sure what either of those was, so it made it an even harder choice. Ancient Castle of Ikana must help Igos du Ikana, because he's the king of the land. On the other hand, Servants are monsters for sure, but what level? Attack? Defense? How would it help Majora win the duel in which Zelda cannot afford?

"Zelda," she heard Zane muster.

"Stay out of this, pathetic human!" Majora suddenly outbursts to Zane.

"Wait," Zelda shot Majora almost a pleading look, which Majora could easily resist, but he decided not to just because.

He stayed silent as Zelda faced Zane and Jaden. Zane was starting to sit up.

"Keep him down Jaden," Zelda commanded, "What is it Zane?"

"F-Follow your heart." He muttered as he was held down by Jaden.

"I…" He was going to finish the sentence, but he looked down, and closed his mouth. Uneasily, Zane shook his head negative, and turned away.

Zelda could tell something was wrong. He seemed extremely disturbed.

"Alright!" Majora screamed, "If you are done with that, face me and duel me! This Senefa Kewok Na will not be over until you are on your knees and the world is mine! Who knows? Maybe I'll let you join your brother." Majora teased and smiled an evil smile in Link's body.

"The only one joining anybody here is Link with us after _you _are in the underworld!" Zelda defended strongly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Will you just choose, or have you forgotten your choices?" Majora pushed impatiently.

"I…" 'Follow your heart', "I choose…Ancient Castle of Ikana!" at this, Majora frowned and made Link's blue eyes swirl with confusion.

"Right choice, yes?" Zelda smiled proudly.

"Well…considering I don't even have the card in my hand…yes. It was a very _lucky_ choose. HN! That doesn't necessarily mean I can't play this!"

Majora slapped down a card on his duel disk, and nothing happened, except the masks disappeared.

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

"The masks…" Jaden mumbled.

"This is Majora's Chamber, and unfortunately for your Zora, only creatures of the dark can be here, so say goodbye to them, and 1900 of your life points!"

"The Zoran!" Zelda exclaimed as their rough screams were heard as they were destroyed by darkness slowly.

"Igos du Ikana, attack that Hylian directly!" Majora began to laugh menacingly.

He laughed so hard, as Ikana came, that he had trouble keeping his balance and had to step in multiple places to keep from falling over.

Zelda stood her ground when he came with sword in hand and slashed her body diagonally. She felt the cut, and a very thin layer of blood began to form a line from her right shoulder to her left side of her chest, just above the heart.

"Ah! Ombi Keas!" She cried, clutching her heart.

For some reason, she felt more pain there than anywhere. She bent her knees, and kept from falling to the ground at all.

"Wow, you aren't on your knees yet. Well, that'll have to change won't it? I now can sacrifice Ikana to summon Captain Keeta." (200)

"…" Zelda breathed heavily, and looked up slowly. She seemed mean and her blue pure eyes seemed hungry for revenge at the angle she was at, but when she looked up again completely, still clutching her heart and breathing abnormally, she looked the same as always.

"Hold your fire! No need to get wild!" Majora teased in a sarcastic tone.

But not just any sarcastic tone…Link's sarcastic tone. He sounded just like him now.

"…Link," Zelda breathed pathetically, "Oh, my Ori…."

"No, that's not her Ori!" Zane told Jaden, "Tell her, please!"

"Zelda, that's not your—Ori?" Jaden faced Zane, who nodded painfully, "Your Ori! Zane, what's an Ori?"

"Syrus, is mine, Link is hers…" Zane struggled to say.

Jaden understood, "That's not Link, Zelda! It's Majora, don't fall for his tricks! Your brother needs your help!" He tried to explain to Zelda.

"Kihya, my Zelda. I promised I'd come back, didn't you hear me?" Majora played with Zelda's head, but she couldn't tell for a minute, "Don't listen to that Human, I'm your brother, by blood and body."

Zelda stared for a minute and almost cried, but stopped herself as she remembered and felt foolish for ever thinking that this was Link!

"No…" her voice cracked, "You're not Ori! You're Majora! How dare you?" she stood herself up tall, and gave an unsatisfied being a stare down.

"You're below me…I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Oh, please, Majora. You'll get exactly what you deserve here…"

"Then show me, Zelda Hylia! Show me…" Majora coaxed, watching her get more and more furious as time passes.

To Be Continued…

A/N: the songs Zelda sang up top are May It Be by Enya with some Hylian words that mean the same thing (added by me) and Evacuation to England from Narnia Soundtrack. Needed yall to know it wasn't all MY work, only the Hylian words, which mean the same thing as what it was before, so…

Hehhhhhhhha jas


	24. Majora's Wrath PT 2

LoZ! GX – Chapter: Majora's Wrath PT 2

On one knee, Zelda held her left arm, and struggled to get on her feet. She slowly looked up, clutching her teeth, and saw Link's face. It was Majora…not Link. But the face was smiling, laughing in pleasure at Zelda's pain.

"Silly girl. It's funny how you think this is all up to you! You don't choose to win, fate does. And I believe fate has betrayed you." Majora said laughing in Link's voice.

"Be still!" Zelda hissed, "Finish your turn."

She commanded him out of anger. Majora was greatly amused by it all.

"Hmm…well now since I've played Majora's Chamber, I play a continuous spell called Chains of Twilight; so all monsters on my side of the field cannot be destroyed. That's all I can do for now, Hylian." Majora crossed Link's arms casually and looked upon a disgruntled Zelda.

Zelda took her standby draw, and looked at her hand, "I play a spell called River of Entewya!"

"What?" _That name…Entewya! Where have I heard it before? …she was…a Zora._

"En-Entewya?" Majora repeated nervously.

"Yes, that's right, now for the price of 'I can't summon a monster this turn,' I can maximize my life points from 2100 to 4000 again!"

"Okay…that was foolish of you, petty Hylian. My next turn, summoning monster, attacking you with them, plus Igos Du Ikana on my field already," Majora listed, "You'll be a goner next go round without defense!"

"Hmmhmm…" Zelda hummed smiling, which confused Majora.

She was up to something! She pulled another card form her hand and slapped it on the duel disk.

"I play a spell called Aid from Nayru. As long as I have water attributed monsters in my grave, half of one of the monsters attack points are taken as damage to you!" Zelda pointed at Majora, directing a blue light to him.

"Clever, so you managed to use only half of a Zora's power against me," Majora made Link smile evilly as he lost 6oo points of damage, "You'll have to do much better than that! You still have no defense…"

"No, maybe not. But I have other tricks up my sleeve. I play a facedown, and end my turn." Zelda smiled.

_She's obviously got a trap there; hmm…I have nothing to negate it. Nothing at all…nothing at all…wait!_

"I normal summon Goht, Masked Mechanical Bull! Attack, now!" Majora fiercely yelled.

"Mistake," Zelda simply said as a reply.

"Go ahead! Play your trap! I have one of my own!" Majora urged.

"Too bad, mine's Death Sword." Zelda smirked.

"No!" Majora interjected, disappointed.

Zelda crossed her arms and gained a smug look, "So you can do nothing to prevent Death Sword's effect from taking place!"

Now that the field was clear of any monster, spell, or trap, Zelda saw a second opportunity. She would seize it, and she would win this duel, and by the end of the day, Link would be in her arms, and she'd go on being happy with him, and maybe even…

She looked over. Zane lay silently, and Jaden cared for him there. They watched the duel with interest, and Jaden asked something, noticing an event Zelda hadn't.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, pathetic human!" Majora yelled.

"Take the rest of your turn!" Zelda commanded.

"Hehe…" He appreciated her audacity, "I play Sonata of Awakening, and you know what that does! I summon Gyorg!"

"Why him?" It didn't make sense to Zelda to summon Gyorg since he couldn't attack…

"So now I can play Spirit-Switch-Up! I'm glad you asked; now Gyorg is sent to the graveyard, and I replace him with a different spirit monster, Masked Beast Odolwa!" (2100)

"He'll only be sent back, though." Zelda stated.

"But that doesn't mean I can't attack before he does! Go Odolwa!"

Odolwa charged at Zelda, sword in hand, and slashed her down hard.

"AH!" She got weak in the knees and fell once again.

Zelda clutched her chest and could feel that something hurt unnaturally horribly.

_It's the duel! _She realized, _what is it doing to me? …Is this-Is this what Link felt all this time?_

"Haha! Kneeling before me again, are we?" Majora put Link's hands on his hips and laughed more evilly.

_I am really getting sick of this, _Zelda thought as she picked herself up.

"Never," Zelda replied.

"You see, you poor Hylian girl," Majora reached out to her, "it isn't up to you. It never is."

From Link's hand a dark aura fell out and stretched across the field to Zelda, and formed into a hand. It gently touched her face and stroked her cheek.

"You are under a certain delusion. Let go of this, and just face the fact that you cannot win this, because it isn't meant to be." Majora said in Link's sweet voice.

After getting over astonishment, Zelda slapped Majora's hand away and yelled, "Don't touch me!"

"Zelda!" Jaden called, "Look at the masks!"

The event he'd noticed that caused him to ask what was going on. Goht and Gyorg were floating out of their spots. They were…glowing, and they flew around the area.

"What is this?" Zelda asked looking around, "Majora!" She demanded.

"It is your brother's doing." Majora smiled.

"What…no," She whispered, "You're lying to me!"

"You see," Majora started, "Link isn't trying to fight his destiny like you are, he is fighting _you_ with me. It's his brain and spirit bringing the darkness needed to the Masked Beasts here, and he will truly bring an amazing finale! And in the end, he'll be ruling beside me, not with you. A sister who always had the better over him, the sister who didn't care enough for her brother, that she'd leave him for a boyfriend! And worse than that, a pathetic, disgusting, and ignorant human!"

This left Zelda silent…did Link really feel like that? How could he? It didn't sound like it before…that day in the nurse's place. He made it clear she was the most important thing ever to him, but…was it an act? Or…was it only at that moment! Majora is right! She was with Zane more than Link when he was around…how could she do that?

"Zelda," Zane's tired voice rang out, "Don't listen to him, I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong…" Zane told her.

"I think he's right, too." Jaden said, "Now win this duel! Win it for your…ori?" Jaden turned to Zane, who nodded, "Ori!"

Zelda slightly smiled.

"Good luck," Majora mumbled, "Your go anyway."

Now Odolwa was doing the same thing Gyorg and Goht were doing since he was sent to the graveyard, but now was her chance! Majora was defenseless with no facedowns or anything!

Zelda took her standby phase, and before she could play it, Majora continued on with his previous harangue.

"No…go ahead and try to reach out to him, try and sing a sad little song that brings back sweet childhood memories, that is, until they were crushed by the big sister, and her…well her crushes! Go on and try bringing your 'Ori' back to you. Face it! In this world, your brother is as good as dead."

"Silence!" Zelda covered her ears.

"Zelda, don't let him enter your mind or heart. Keep him out; don't let him get to you. Remember, he likes playing mind games."

"I know, I won't Zane, I promise." Zelda said.

"There you go again! Putting him before your beloved brother!" Majora coaxed, but Link looked serious, "No wonder he felt so betrayed and sad all the time."

"I would never!" Zane really listened carefully now, "My brother comes before anybody on this earth and between these worlds! He is the greatest person that I've ever met, and I love him, and I will die before leaving his side! I would destroy millions of Hylians just to protect him! So don't you dare tell me how he feels about me, or what I do to him, because we are Hylian siblings and we are inseparable!"

Majora smiled slightly, "Wow, that's quite the speech you just gave me there."

"Now, if you're done talking on, I summon a Goron in ATK mode!" (2000), "Attack! And don't hold back!"

"Neat little rhyme there, but that's gonna have to wait. Come forth, Gyorg. You're so predictable."

Gyorg's mask flew in front of the Goron taking Majora's hit for him. Majora became a darker shade of color in Link's body; his skin was almost as brown as tree bark. Above his body, a circle appeared glowing white along the circumference, and exactly one fourth was colored neon blue.

"What's that?" Zelda asked.

"Gyorg is gone," Majora replied simply, "Now that's he's been removed from play, you are one step closer from meeting your doom! HAHA!" Majora laughed on.

So that is what he can do? Use the masks to block Zelda's attacks? Well, how will she find a way around it all? Is it even possible that he's planning…?

To Be Continued…


	25. Majora's Wrath PT 3 The Last

A/N: I forgot to mention on Chapter 23, I meant to say Chapter 23, but it says 24, and also, I don't own the songs on them. I gave them credit for whose they really were, but I'm not sure if it's the same thing to some people. Also I don't own Yu Gi Oh! GX or Zelda, anyone with a brain knows that I don't, otherwise I would say so…moving on! The last chapter of this story! I'm excited, I don't know about you guys!

Chapter 25: Majora's Wrath PT 3

It was getting close to the end, Majora still had the smug look on his face, watching Zelda struggle with her End Phase. Finally, after she got to her feet once again, she pulled a card from her hand and pushed it under a slot on her duel disk.

"I play one card facedown, and end my turn." Zelda tiredly stated.

"This old bit again?" Majora laughed at her commonness, "You really aren't giving up this fight, are you? Hehe…Guess you'll go down the hard way, eh?" He coaxed drawing a card.

"No, I don't think so. The only one going down is you." She replied calmly.

_My facedown is Hylian Reaper, _Zelda thought looking at her facedown, _If he plans on doing what I think he's doing, summon Majora, I have to use this to take one of the Masked beasts from his graveyard, that way he can't summon Majora, I can sneak in and attack, winning the duel. But he has to attack me directly first. That'll trigger the trap, and I'll bring Odolwa to my side, and then he won't be able to summon him…he won't summon him…Link, I'm so close._

"Alright, hehe…I believe this duel is very close to ending." Majora laughed.

"You think? ...Well so do I, thanks for the confidence boost." Zelda smirked.

Majora stopped laughing and had a look of interest and curiosity. What did she mean exactly? It's the facedown, Majora figured.

With a smile back on Link's face, "Hmm…I play the field spell Twinmold's Sand Chamber, and with it, I summon the Great Twinmold himself, and you know his chamber doubles their attack points, right?" (4200)

"Man, are Hylians naturally power hungry?" Jaden asked.

"Majora's not Hylian, Jaden." Zane replied annoyed.

"Yeah, but it is a Hylian Deck, right?" Jaden asked.

"We already were told the story, Jaden! They were real, and their spirits were locked up in cards by the Creator, which in a previous life was Link so he's being used as the vessel." Zane explained.

"Right…ok. Well why did these guys come here? Zelda and Link I mean." Jaden asked.

"…" This was actually a question that hadn't been answered yet. Zelda or Link never said WHY they were here. So…why were they here? Surely it wasn't for Zane, Zelda had no idea he was here, and it's illegal for Hylians to leave Hyrule to see a Human just for social reasons….

"I don't know," Zane finally said.

"Attack her Goron!" Majora yelled.

_Ugh! He knew! Because of Twinmold's Sand Chamber, Trap cards now don't work on Masked Beasts! Any of them…how could he know what I had? Now it's even closer, I could loose any minute!_

Zelda's life points roughly went down from 4000 to 800. She tried not to scream out in pain again, instead only clenched her teeth and stood her ground so she didn't fly backwards. When the attack was over with, Zelda held her abdomen tightly with one hand and tried breathing normally. Her hair was falling out of its usual pulled back ponytail sort of thing. It curled to her shoulders, and it covered her sad eyes.

"Next, I de-summon Twinmold's Chamber, so Twinmold is sent to the grave." Majora studied Link's nails as the event happened.

"Oh, no…" Zane mumbled.

Majora looked at Zelda who was looking almost ready to go down. She looked torn. She was bruised, beat, and red from the little cuts that covered her. Her clothes were ripped, and in her eyes, a sense of forlornness and hopelessness lingered. She looked…homeless.

"Well, you sure are getting a gamine look out of this whole thing, aren't you?" Majora smiled at her appearance.

"What is it Zane?" Jaden saw the disturbed look on his face. It was similar to when Zane and Zelda came face to face for the first time in DA.

"Too bad for you, I can't do much now, so I'll summon this quick-like, as my normal summon from my hand: Fierce Deity in ATK!" (2800)

"Hey! That card…" Jaden interjected.

"Why didn't he do it…?" Zane wondered aloud.

"Do what?"

"Summon him…"

_Here it comes! Now I'll play Hylian Reaper! As soon as…_

"Go Fierce Deity, attack her!" Majora pointed.

He held the pose and watched as Fierce Deity…did nothing. He stood there, and stared straight at Zelda. What…what was going on?

_C'mon, Deity, attack me, you'll help me win!_ Zelda thought to Fierce Deity thinking he would be able to hear her.

"What are you doing?" Majora screamed, "Attack her!"

It was still Link's voice, and it looked horrible how the face that he made with the scream to Zelda. Fierce Deity still stayed still.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked him.

Fierce Deity then slowly turned, with his twisted sword in hand, and lifted it above his head and looked at Majora in Link's body. He must know…because then, Fierce Deity slashed his sword down at Majora.

"AHHH!" In pain and anger, Majora yelled the rest of his 1000 Life Points traveling to zero.

"Did Zelda win?" Jaden asked surprised.

"No, it's not over…" Zane mumbled.

"I don't loose! This duel isn't over yet!" Majora yelled as Fierce Deity slowly walked his way over to Zelda's side of the field. He switched to defense mode, and crossed his arms on his knees, defending Zelda!

"He only fights for good, nice try, Majora." Zelda panted, still exhausted.

"This duel isn't done; my points are still at 1000!" Majora fiercely yelled.

"Not like it'll do you much good," Zelda smiled looking at Fierce Deity.

"Ya know, for something that looks so…evil and demonic," Jaden starting, looking at Fierce Deity, "It's a little surprising to see it betray something that is evil."

"…Kind of…" Zane closed his eyes.

He knew how this would end. Zelda will leave victorious. There's no doubt. Fierce Deity was created for the very battle he and Jaden were watching. As the thought of the future bright again, he slightly smiled.

"I play one facedown and end the turn."

_So much for that other plan. I guess I don't need Hylian Reaper anymore… _Zelda thought as she drew a card.

"I sacrifice my facedown so I can summon to the field Entewya!" (1000) "With Entewya on my field, I can give her power to Fierce Deity in ATK!" Zelda explained as she whispered for him to get up.

Fierce Deity got on his feet, and with 3800 points, he was told to attack Majora directly, so he dashed to Majora who held a straight face. Zelda couldn't _remember_ why.

"Come forth Goht." Majora said.

"Huh? That totally slipped my mind!" Zelda panicked as Fierce Deity attacked Goht and left him angry.

He came back to Zelda with a growling face.

"Now this game is close to being over!" Majora laughed again, "We're halfway there!"

_Okay Entewya, sing your song for me,_ Zelda thought as Majora continued saying words that she cared nothing for, _Reach out to Link for me!_

"I send Entewya away!" Zelda exclaimed, interrupting Majora's monologue.

"Away?" He repeated, "What does that mean?"

"When Entewya was alive at the beginning of the world, Nayru bestowed her powers on her. She reached the good that lay inside everyone. If there was a heart covered in darkness, Entewya was the one to show it light. So if my brother is as you say he is, this ought to change his mind, and if not, I can talk to him." Zelda explained.

"What? But that means you'll have to-"

"Rip your bond with him, I know. Go Entewya!" Zelda commanded.

"That's…Zelda," Zane mumbled. Jaden of course didn't understand his mumbling.

"What do you mean?" OF course it was Zelda. He knew this for a while now…

"I get it…I can see," Zane said opening his eyes, "Zelda is her."

"I'm not following you. You couldn't see before? Who is her?"

"She is Entewya; it all makes sense."

"Sense? You mean that kind that doesn't?" Jaden asked before looking at Zelda at the field again.

Now, he understood, "Zelda…she is that Zora?" Jaden asked puzzled.

Zane nodded and closed his eyes again, "That's why she doesn't hate Humans like other Hylians."

"Hmm…You're friends are right, that does make sense. You hold her spirit." Majora mumbled.

"Yes, but now I am Hylian, and you have my brother! Hylians don't take it too lightly when you take things that belong to them!" Zelda exclaimed as she pointed at Majora.

Entewya went inside of Majora's head, which was also Link's head, he made no noise, he looked blank, and she gracefully walked around a dark place.

It was dead and just plain awful. She saw a figure lying on his back. As she came closer and closer, she noticed it was Link, and he was crying. About…?

He looks emotionless, and paralyzed, "I need her…Zelda please help me," his voice echoed.

He didn't really talk, this is what he thought, and Zelda could hear it. Throughout Majora's chamber, Link's voice echoed mono-toned.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed.

Link couldn't hear her, but she could hear him, and now she knows what she has to do.

"No! Shut up!" Majora's voice cried.

"Please, Tzoei Le'Dam…help me." Link's voice murmured again.

"Well, I'll be…Hang in there buddy." Jaden said softly.

"I will Ori Le'Dam." Zelda smiled, a tear sliding down her face as well.

"I love you…" Was the last thing from Link that echoed across the chamber.

"Ugh! Quit it!" Majora screamed, holding Link's head, "Stop! I can't take the feelings!"

"Can't take being Hylian?" Zelda teased.

Zelda got a serious face and commanded Entewya to come forth. She said she loved him as well, and watched as Majora in Link then struggled to get Entewya out. Sad thing was, she was out already when he began screaming at her and pulled on his body.

"Now," Majora calmed down, "It's near the end, and you'll be gone very soon…"

"Here it comes," Zelda mumbled so softly, only she heard herself, "Go Majora."

'Okay, Fierce Deity, get ready for the fight of our lives. These last battles all depend on you.' Zelda thought hopefully looking at the back of the huge Fierce Deity. When she got a close look at him, it reminded her of Link. He had his face, his hairdo, and he resembled the strength and courage that lay inside Link.

"Hehe…" he didn't even to bother to take his standby phase, "I remove Twinmold and Odolwa from play, completing the circle!" Majora used Link's hand to gesture at the neon blue completed circle above his head.

He let out an evil laugh and got a crazy look in his eye. The circle rotated on an imaginary axis to show its flat sides. As it got smaller and smaller, and then disappeared, Majora's Mask began to take shape. It at first seemed dead like when Zelda first entered the chamber, but then it started glowing its menacing glow. The orange eyes stared straight into Fierce Deity, Zelda and Entewya.

"Now the real battle begins…" Zane mumbled.

"Ultimate Being, Majora's Mask forged of the darkness from me, attack Entewya!" Link's voice commanded evilly.

The smirk he wore didn't help either.

"Fierce Endo, defend us!" Zelda pointed.

"Wait…can she do that?" Jaden asked.

"How many times is someone here going to explain HYLIAN DUEL to you?" Zane asked annoyed, "Really Jaden, everything in the Hylian world is different than here!"

"Like dueling…?" Jaden mumbled. It wasn't meant for Zane to hear, but he did anyway.

"Like _everything!_" Zane replied.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it…" Jaden shooed him watching the epic duel closely.

"Then stop asking stupid questions! If that question or a question like that comes to mind, think about what everyone has told you. It is called Hylian Dueling! Different than Human Dueling." Zane explained simply.

"Alright Fierce Deity, win the battle!" Zelda yelled as the two monsters collided in battle.

Soon enough, Majora's Mask was defeated and Fierce Deity came back to the side of the field. In a strange turn of events, Majora lost no Life Points.

"Haha! No big deal! Now that's gone, I can summon Majora's Incarnation!" Majora summoned a figure with Majora's Mask's face, but with a real body…sort of. Legs and arms came out of the spikes, and a head showed at the top of the shape.

"He's too fast," Zelda examined as Majora's Incarnate was running around the fields rapidly, "Be careful Fierce Deity."

"He can't attack this turn," Majora disappointed explained, "So I have to end my turn."

"I summon to the field, replacing Entewya, Nayru, Goddess of Law! And with her, I play the Triforce of Wisdom." She wasn't sure what Majora was planning exactly, if the facedown was a trap that made her take damage even when she wasn't supposed to, 'It's a safe bet that's what he is planning…' she thought.

"Now with the price of half of my Life Points, I can't take any damage for three turns." 'That should be plenty of time to take him down.' "Now Fierce Deity, take Majora's Incarnate down!"

"Hn…" Majora smirked, "Good luck! From my graveyard, I equip Majora's Mask to Majora's Incarnation."

"What? Can you do that? Nowhere in the books does it say-?"

"This is an ability, girl, books wouldn't say this." Majora told her as Majora's Incarnate and the Deity went into action, "And besides, this is _my_ arena!"

As the two monsters fought, Jaden asked another question, "Zane, what's going on? How does this work? They've been attacking and attacking, but no one has lost any life points…"

Zane ignored the fact that Jaden can't get the one sentence through his thick head and replied, "There is a Hylian against a Demon with other-worldly power, Jaden. Anything can happen."

"Right…"

"Haha!" Majora laughed in triumph, "Your Fierce Deity traitor is gone! And quit your whining!" Majora suddenly yelled to himself.

'Link…' Zelda realized.

"Not for long, I play a facedown and end my turn."

"Attack Nayru, Majora!"

Surprisingly, Zelda didn't do anything to prevent this. She had a facedown, and didn't use Nayru's immortality ability. What was she planning?

"Now that she's gone, the Triforce—huh?" Majora looked dumbfounded, "Why is the Triforce still here?"

He's angry! That means his facedown is one to take her life points! It all makes logical sense!

"It's already been activated, Majora." Zelda said as if she was talking to a little boy that couldn't speak yet.

"Fine with me, I play this: My facedown!"

"What?" Zelda replied shocked.

"Forgot did you?" Majora smiled.

Zelda didn't want to say that she thought it was something to do with life points, so she just went with it, "That's exactly what happened. I forgot, silly me."

"Liar…That never was one of your talents." Zelda became sheepish at this, and Majora crossed his arms.

"Lying isn't a talent, I was just embarrassed…" Zelda hid her face in her hands.

"Uh-huh…anyway!" Majora uncrossed his arms and revealed his facedown, "Now these Majora forces are separated, and they can each attack you!"

"No!" Zelda shouted.

"Yeah! That's it, you go Zel!" Jaden cheered getting a sneer from Link…or Majora.

"Wait for it…" Zane whispered.

"I play _my_ facedown, Call of the Haunted!" She announced.

"…A human card?" Majora used Link's bored to tears look and rolled his eyes.

"My human card," Zane smiled.

"So I summon Fierce Deity again, and…" she waited for Fierce Deity to return to her side, "Attack the Mask!"

Fierce Deity easily sliced through Majora's Mask, and Majora himself in Link gave off his so familiar evil smirk.

"So, he got rid of the Mask, what about the Incarnate? Hehe…go!" Majora commanded.

"AH!" Zelda covered her eyes. As soon as she looked out again, she saw no monsters on the field, "It's a tie!"

"Yes, now it is time…" Majora smiled.

"How does someone win the duel if this keeps going on?" Jaden asked.

"I summon up Majora's WRATH!" Majora yelled in his own voice.

A dark light shone through, and out came yet another Majora's Mask looking being, with the face as a body, and its own head, and the arms and legs in the same places, just…buffer.

It let out a more so feminine scream and pulled whips out of the sides. It then stood there. Zelda then noticed Link's body, bowing to the mighty creature. There were things scarier than Majora's Wrath, and Fierce Deity was one of those creatures…Zelda won't even mention the King of Darkness.

"To win Jaden," Zane began, "Zelda or Majora's field has to be empty, and a monster has to attack them directly. Next turn, Zelda's Triforce wears off, so she'd better think fast."

"But wait…doesn't that mean that Majora wins?" Jaden asked.

"Not yet, he can't attack, and if he could, Zelda's Triforce…so it doesn't matter." Zane explained, finally sitting up.

"OK…good to know." Jaden mumbled, helping Zane up.

"I end the turn." Majora said sadly.

"My go! This is it, Majora, I guarantee it!" Zelda yelled across the fields, "I summon Din, Goddess of Power, and with her, The Triforce of Power as well!"

Zelda smiled already in triumph, knowing there was no way for him to get out.

"Now I add all the power from my Graveyard to Din," Zelda explained, "Now, end Majora once and for all from this world, attack Majora's Wrath!"

"No! This can't happen! Because of her immortality-"

"You see where this is going right?" Zelda smirked at the horrified face Majora made Link show.

With all the power in Zelda's graveyard, which was the effect of the Triforce, there was no way Majora's Wrath could stand up to the grand God's might. Now with him gone, it was only Din, and Majora in Link.

"Now, all the power goes away, and She can attack you. Go Din!"

"This is the winning blow…" Zane said.

He slowly walked his way to Zelda, who tried planting her feet in the ground so she wouldn't fly backwards from all the wind that blew. She almost was lifted off her feet, but Zane caught her and dragged her down. He held her close, and kneeled to the ground, where less wind blew, and the two leaned into each other's embrace, like a rock, resisting even the strongest wind. Jaden leaned against a wall, and looked away from the light that shone.

The blinding white light that was all too familiar. It consumed the chamber, and outside, the rest of the gang saw the entire moon ignite a white light and it swallowed the entire thing whole.

Syrus, Alexis, Atticus, Bastion, and Chancellor Sheppard stood at the Chancellor's office window watching the whole thing.

"Is it over?" Bastion asked when it was absolute silence.

The earth stopped shaking, and the moon exploded, creating a rainbow across the sky of Academy Island.

"Jaden was in there!" Alexis panicked.

"So was Zane!" Syrus joined

"And Zelda…" Atticus looked saddened.

"Does this mean that they're…?" Alexis asked.

"No! Don't say that!" Syrus yelled.

He turned quickly and with tears in his eyes, ran to the doors and began to make his way out of the building. Everyone followed him, including Chancellor Sheppard.

Outside, where the vortex was, when Zane and Zelda, Jaden and Alexis all went up in the moon, they were all there! Zane and Zelda held on to each other still in the embrace they'd been in before, and Jaden was sort of off to the side.

"Look there!" Bastion pointed a further distance.

It looked…like rubble. It was dirty, and it looked like it had a Ra yellow jacket on. It was Link, and they were all unconscious.

"Link…" Chancellor Sheppard realized.

"That's _Link_?" Syrus squinted.

It was hard to tell because of his awful appearance. They all soon realized Jaden woke up. He stood up slowly.

"Jay! Are you okay?" Syrus came closer to him.

"I'm fine…"

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Alexis asked.

Atticus stared almost broken-hearted at the two before him. Zelda and Zane holding each other like that, and how close they were! Their faces were too close…but, can he really be jealous? He was told the story about Zelda and Zane. In Hyrule, they were together…

'I guess that's how it has to be. Best for everyone, right?' Atticus thought solemnly.

"The guys, they…um…" Jaden wondered that too, "Zane or Zelda would know. He's pretty smart, ya know."

"Yeah, he's my bro; still…I got the looks." Syrus used that old line again.

Giving everyone a slight laugh. Jaden leaned and crouched over to Zane and Zelda, shaking them a little, hoping to wake them up, "Hey guys…"

As soon as they opened their eyes, they saw each other. They saw nothing else, not even paying attention to anything but each other's eyes.

"Where are we?" Zane asked.

"You're a Duel Academy!" Chancellor's booming voice echoed in their ears.

They both looked up, and Zelda looked around rapidly, making sure she wasn't crazy. She sat up still in Zane's embrace, and the two stood up. Zelda was the first to look back at Zane and smile brightly.

"Wow, that must have been some duel." Bastion said analyzing Zelda's cuts, her messy hair, and remembering Link.

"Zelda, where are the rest of the guys?" Alexis asked.

"They'll be back. We can find them in the exact places they were taken." Zane replied for her.

"Good!" Chancellor Sheppard clapped his hands together and smiled.

Zelda noticed Atticus, he looked sad, and Zelda knew why. She's led him on, and now she was found with Zane, which she still was in his arms. He smiled reassuring he was okay with it.

"Um, Zelda…" Jaden pointed behind them, there laid Link.

"Link!" Zelda ran out of Zane's arms to take Link in hers, "Link, are you okay? Oh, dear Ori…Ne Ori Le'Dam…" Zelda cried.

He let out small moans, and opened his regular blue eyes, then noticing Zelda's blurry image focusing harder and harder, he smiled at her. One of his real smiles.

"Tzoei…" he mumbled.

Link looked around and finally saw light and a bunch of Humans staring at him…or them, "Did we win?" his voice cracked.

Zelda laughed a little and replied, "Yes, we have won."

And so, Zelda took her baby brother in her arms, and carried him into the duel academy to be cleaned up and pushed back to health. The entire gang reunited. Hassleberry and Chazz were found, and so were Andrew and Audre. Audre went back home ashamed of everything, and Andrew and his brother reunited. Zane and Zelda shared a kiss, one in front of everyone. It wasn't intentional; it was just exactly what happened. Jaden told the whole duel from the very first detail to the end, and Bastion had finally built the inter-dimensional traveling machine. Zelda and Link had to part ways with their human friends and go home.

They all stand at the mouth of the machine, and they all shared their love with each other. Zelda hugged everyone. Link smiled and also, with a little force, gave quick hugs. The two saved Zane Truesdale for last.

"Do you have to go?" Zane asked Zelda.

Link wanted to say, "Well, no, Truesdale, what do you think?" but decided not to.

"I have to. Hyrule is home. I'll come back one day, I promise." Zelda replied.

Zane wanted to say it…he hesitated, especially considering all their friends were watching. The two stared for not very long, before Zelda backed down and let Link go next.

"…" He sighed, "Truesdale…"

"Hylia…" He replied.

"Thank you." Link said, "For everything, you hold my respect," he bowed at Zane.

This action surprised everyone. Especially Zane. Zelda was impressed.

"But," Link returned to his evil look, "hurt my sister ever, and you'll suffer. _SUFFER_!" Link then smiled a real smile, and turned back with Zelda.

"Good-bye everyone. Arrivederci!" Zelda waved.

"What is Arrivederci?"Jaden waved, whispering to Alexis.

"I don't know." She replied waving as well.

Everyone waved and said bye. Bastion fired up the machine, and just before closing the door, Zelda ran out toward Zane and kissed him one last time before being able to see him for a while.

"I love you," She told him.

He replied back the same thing, "I love you."

She ran back into the capsule, and Bastion closed the doors. A bigger light shone, and as soon as the smoke called, the Hylians were gone, and the Humans were back to their regular lives at Duel Academy.

"Come back, someday…''


End file.
